


Clint Barton's Super Secret Sniper's Club

by belca77777



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bonding, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Is a Good Bro, Deaf Clint Barton, Drinking, Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Protective Steve, Recovery, References to PTSD, Steve Feels, Therapy, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, sniper bros, winterhawk - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: Клуб супер секретных снайперов Клинта Бартона. (Требуется приглашение и заключение о состоянии психического здоровья.)Когда Стив приводит Баки в башню, Клинт думает, что гордость и веселье Тони Старка значительно пойдут на убыль, как только на напыщенных лицах его состоятельных инвесторов, которые не верят ни только в автономный источник энергии, но и в реабилитационный центр для супергероев, появится выражение «пошел нахер».Бойфренды, компромиссы и уроки любви к себе.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clint Barton's Super Secret Snipers' Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889561) by [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/pseuds/sara_holmes). 



> **Примечание автора:**  
>  Это хранилось у меня в ноутбуке тысячу лет, пришло время поделиться. Скорее всего, это просто ерунда. Не знаю, комиксы это, или Кинематографическая вселенная Marvel.  
> Ну что ж. Немного шалостей от Баки/Клинта.

Когда Стив приводит Баки в башню, Клинт думает, что гордость и веселье Тони Старка значительно пойдут на убыль, как только на напыщенных лицах его состоятельных инвесторов, которые не верят ни только в автономный источник энергии, но и в реабилитационный центр для супергероев, появится выражение «пошел нахер». Прошло всего двенадцать месяцев после Нью-Йорка, а башня уже заполняется беспризорниками и бродягами с умственными повреждениями различной степени тяжести.

Первая встреча Клинта с Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом происходит в общей кухне, переходящей в гостиную, где Бартон, сидя за стойкой для завтрака с пакетом арахиса в руках, бросает орехи в пустую пластиковую бутылку из-под апельсинового сока, стоящую на другом конце комнаты. Двери лифта открываются, и он видит, как усталый и измученный Стив Роджерс, тащит за собой темноволосого незнакомца, вцепившись в его локоть.

Клинт прикладывает достаточно усилий, чтобы не метнуться вниз за луком — от чужака отчетливо фонит грядущими неприятностями. Его темные длинные волосы неряшливо висят до самого подбородка, прикрывая лицо. Если отбросить в сторону сильно разобранный внешний вид, то глаза сразу притягивают всё внимание к себе — в них просто набатом бьет тревога и, несмотря на темные тени под ними, они удивительно яркие и настороженные — взгляд не перестает сканировать периметр. Неизвестный выглядит, как до предела сжатая пружина, и Клинт признает у себя наличие некоторого нервного мандража.

— … если думаешь, что я спущу с тебя глаз, то сильно ошибаешься, — напряженно произносит Стив и дергается, заметив Бартона. — О, черт, Клинт, привет, — поморщившись, говорит он и бессильно опускает плечи. — Это Баки. Баки, знакомься — Клинт.

Поведение Роджерса кажется Бартону настолько странным, что он спешит подойти, пристально глядя на гостя, и моментально понимает, кто перед ним.

Он узнает это лицо по рапортам ЩИТа, а также по фотографии, висящей на стене в спальне у Роджерса, а имя — Баки — Кэп мягко и печально произносил несколько раз до этого. Клинт слышал рассказы о Зимнем Солдате далеко не от одного человека, и все они звучали со страхом или с яростью, или и с тем и другим одновременно. Это имя было проклятием и произносилось в коридорах ЩИТа шепотом, заставляя говорившего несколько раз обернуться, прежде чем покинуть здание. Господи, Клинт, безусловно, знает, чем на миссиях занимался Зимний Солдат, и да, он в курсе, что Зимний Солдат — технически Баки Барнс, но это не значит, что однажды он без какого-либо предупреждения ожидал обнаружить его в их гостиной.

Особенно, учитывая то, что по всем имеющимся данным, в настоящий момент бывший Зимний Солдат находится в тюремной камере ЩИТа под вооруженной охраной и останется там в течение еще какого-то времени, продолжительность которого варьируется от вечности до навсегда.

Пытаясь понять, должен ли он еще сильнее озаботиться тем, что один из самых безжалостных и опасных киллеров в мире находится сейчас в десяти футах от него, Клинт изучает Барнса еще несколько секунд.  
— Тони знает, что ты приютил еще одного переродившегося злодея?

Стив растеряно переводит взгляд с Баки на него.  
— Он никогда им не был, также как и ты, — устало говорит он. — Баки, что…

— Господи, Стив, это моя настоящая рука, — пытаясь отстраниться, возмущается тот. — Не забывай, сопляк, ты больше не задохлик.

Акцент, безусловно, бруклинский, хотя совсем слабый и еле уловимый. Есть только намёки в отдельных звуках и трудноопределимая помесь чего-то, выдающая истину в момент произнесения слов. Баки не перестает быть менее угрожающим, так сурово зыркая сейчас на Роджерса и так тягуче выговаривая слова, словно явился сюда прямиком из Бруклина 40-х. И Клинт совсем не горит желанием ссориться с ним, что наполовину связано с маниакальным блеском в глазах, а на другую — с рукой, про которую Клинт слышал предостаточно, и которую в данный момент Кэп никак не контролирует.

Стив испуганно смотрит вниз и отпускает локоть Барнса.  
— Пошевеливайся, и мне не придется тянуть.

Клинт прищуривается и запускает в бутылку следующую арахисину.  
— А ты Нику сообщил, что пригрел очередного негодяя, вставшего на путь исправления?

И тут же раздается голос ДЖАРВИСа, очень своевременно выбравшего момент для прерывания беседы.  
— Капитан Роджерс, на проводе директор Фьюри. Он настаивает, чтобы вы ответили и — цитирую: «Чертовски доходчиво объяснились». Агенты Коулсон и Романофф вошли в здание и поднимаются по лестнице; сэр также извещён о том, что вы в башне и едет из мастерской в лифте.

Стив закрывает глаза.  
— Черт, — тяжело дыша, ворчит он. — В наше время скрываться было гораздо проще…

Баки фыркает.  
— Скрываться было гораздо проще, когда ты был пятифутовой мелочью.

Стив пихает его.  
— Шевелись, пока никто не появился.

Клинт хмурится.  
— А вообще кто-нибудь в курсе, что ты опять привел на перевоспитание раскаивающегося монстра?

Баки поднимает на него взгляд.  
— Кто, блядь, этот весельчак? — успевает спросить он прежде, чем Роджерс хватает его за шкирку и тащит к выходу. Вид негодующего хмурого Баки, которого без лишних церемоний волокут к лестнице, сильно обнадеживает — если Капитану Америка так легко удается проделывать это, то, вероятно, беспокоиться абсолютно не о чем.

— Очень приятно, Клинт Бартон, — бормочет он в пустоту и через всю комнату идеально точно отправляет в бутылку следующий орех. А затем принимается не спеша обдумывать, сколько же времени уйдет у остальных Мстителей на то, чтобы избавиться от общественного сознания, а также, следует ли уже начинать опасаться беспринципного Кэпа — если Клинт правильно понимает, тот умыкнул Баки из тюрьмы ЩИТа и пригнал в башню, чтобы держать на виду.

Клинт горько усмехается, вспоминая, что восемь с половиной месяцев назад тоже самое произошло и с ним. Господи. К его великой радости — и к счастью для Баки Барнса — Стив Роджерс не в силах устоять перед безнадежными случаями.

Клинт слышит, как снова открываются двери лифта.  
— Где он? — раздается громкий голос. — Эта чертова шельма бубнит, что никак не может разобраться с телефоном и шлёт СМС: «о, прости, я опоздал на ужин, и да, кстати, я тут внезапно отбил из темницы своего кибернетически усовершенствованного BFF* и привел домой, ты же не против?» Я его прикончу, суперсолдат он там или нет…

— Коулсон с Наташей поднимаются сюда, — сообщает Бартон, и Тони, причитая и яростно матерясь, поворачивает обратно к лифту.

Клинт устало выдыхает и мысленно добавляет Тони Старка в тот самый список любимых безнадежных случаев Стива Роджерса.

***

Башня гудит. Барнс уверенно располагается в комнатах Стива — этажом ниже Клинта — и Роджерс никого к нему не подпускает. Сейчас он не входит в модус Капитана, который потребовал бы объективности и тотального контроля. Вместо этого все получают полноценного, ненавидящего подчиняться, занудного Стива Роджерса, и это презабавное зрелище.

Фьюри орёт на Стива. Мария сверлит его взглядом и тоже периодически орёт. Наташа смотрит на Кэпа так свирепо, что ее взглядом можно было бы заставить намочить штаны большую часть мужского населения мира. Тони чередует крик на Роджерса с воплями в сторону горланящего на Стива Фьюри. Брюс с Клинтом — единственные, кто благоразумно остаются вне игры, посиживая на диване и потягивая кофе. Бартону, при всем желании, достаточно сложно было бы принять участие в разборках: даже с отлично функционирующими слуховыми аппаратами, разобрать такое наслоение голосов ему не под силу. Эх, можно было бы их вообще отключить, чтобы не слышать совсем…

— Он остается, — в очередной раз категорично заявляет Кэп.

— Зимний Солдат под арестом, — нетерпеливо возражает Хилл. — И находится на попечении ЩИТа.

— А Баки Барнс — нет, — самодовольно тянет Роджерс. — Вы в своих действиях не учитываете, что он больше не является Зимним Солдатом.

— Это один и тот же человек! — недоуменно бормочет Старк. Стив пронзает его взглядом, и тот резво поднимает руки: — Я просто констатирую…

— Юридически — это разные люди, — монотонно продолжает Роджерс, и Клинт замечает, как Хилл поджимает губы. Затем она что-то отвечает — что именно, Бартон разобрать не может — но Стива и это не убеждает: — Зимний Солдат идентифицирован как убийца, находящийся под воздействием Красной Комнаты. На Баки сейчас ничего не влияет, а значит, он, черт побери, не Зимний Солдат. Это содержится в ваших же документах.

— Ты, Капитан, заноза в моей заднице, — качая головой и потирая переносицу, выдыхает Фьюри. — Сначала Бартон, теперь Барнс. Ты ареста добиваешься?

— Ты знаешь, что я прав, — сложив руки на груди, упрямится Роджерс. — Вы его не получите.

— Так, народ, башня моя, вы ведь в курсе? — тут же встревает Старк. — Могу я изложить свою точку зрения?

— Нет, — в унисон орут Стив, Хилл и Фьюри, и Тони, надувшись, снова поднимает руки.

— Господи, помилуй, ладно, ладно…

Роджерс упирается. Фьюри с Хилл угрожают, пробуют подкупить, выражают готовность пойти на компромисс — всё бестолку. После часовых дебатов Фьюри сдаётся. Тони выглядит так, будто разрывается между злорадством — Кэп переупрямил Фьюри, и раздражением — Роджерс не послушал его и не посвятил в свои планы.

Ник с Марией отбывают — без Барнса — но с обещаниями Стива: круглосуточно следить и ежедневно отчитываться ЩИТу об отсутствии поползновений к обратному превращению в Солдата. Наташа, демонстративно не прощаясь с присутствующими, уходит вместе с Фьюри и Хилл. Брюс перемещается обратно в лабораторию, бросив Клинта в одиночестве наблюдать за одним из самых напряженных противостояний между Старком и Роджерсом.

Тони обижен, Стив в ярости. Между ними пара футов и, вероятно, через пару секунд они примутся орать друг на друга.

— Думаю, это была хорошая идея, — пытается разрядить обстановку Бартон, прежде чем это произойдет.

Взгляды обоих скользят в его сторону. Благодарный — Кэпа, яростный — Старка.

— Тебе видней. Формально, ты тоже за решеткой, — рычит он и вылетает из комнаты. Клинт не расстроен. Он знает, что Тони часто говорит не то, что думает, особенно, когда злится; и, честно говоря, он лучше примет удар на себя, чем позволит Старку наговорить Роджерсу чего-нибудь непоправимого.

— Спасибо, — вздыхает тот, беспокойно глядя на закрытые двери лифта, и поднимает руки за голову.

Бартон показывает ему большие пальцы.  
— Нет проблем, мой Капитан.

— Ты, правда, считаешь, что это правильно?

Клинт пожимает плечами.  
— Возможно. Кто знает?

Стив вздыхает еще раз, продолжая гипнотизировать лифт, хотя знает, что Тони не вернется. Потом опускает руки и медленно идет к лестнице, на ходу бормоча что-то типа «не я, однозначно».

***

Той ночью Клинт перечитывает дело Зимнего Солдата.

Этого недостаточно.

Он склоняется над списком всего, что ему известно, лежащим на маленьком столе в углу комнаты, и задается вопросом: не удалили ли Барнсу вместе с рукой и душу. Потом вздыхает, откинувшись назад, и трет пальцами губы. Перед глазами стоит потрясенный и яростный взгляд Наташи, узнавшей о присутствии Барнса в башне; в том, что только он улавливает ее тревогу, Клинт абсолютно уверен — он прекрасно ее знает, хотя она регулярно утверждает обратное.

Господи. Он еще раз смотрит на список и ему становится сильно не по себе — будто ледяные иголки устремляются вниз по спине, хотя стоит одна из самых теплых ночей в году. Он считает, что Наташа ушла в ЩИТ из-за старых шрамов, оставленных Барнсом, а не потому, что боится его нынешнего, но все же… Клинту интересно, о чем, черт побери, думал Роджерс, когда двинул в ЩИТ, спасать задницу Баки, зная о всех тех вещах, что тот проделывал раньше.

Потом он закрывает документ и захлопывает крышку ноутбука. Если кто-нибудь прочтет этот обновленный файл, то, вероятно, будет очень настойчив в желании нейтрализовать и его тоже.

***

— Ну, и как ваши дела?

Клинт считает доктора Беккетт нормальной, ну, насколько нормальным может быть психотерапевт. Она настойчива, но не слишком раздражает, может успокоить, не переходя к назойливой опеке. Она работала с Тони Старком, поэтому Клинт уверен, что она не идиотка; она общалась с Брюсом Беннером, а это значит, что в своих действиях она может проявлять необходимую степень уважения. У нее вьющиеся волосы до подбородка прекрасного оттенка махагон и милая мордашка с внимательными глазами.

Клинт ненавидит ее до смерти и хочет выстрелить ей прямо в рот. Но ему, к сожалению, пока не разрешают приносить лук в здание ЩИТа. Младшие агенты, видите ли, пугаются.

— Говорят, у вас новый сосед, — произносит она и кладет ногу на ногу, попутно отряхивая серую юбку-карандаш. Вся ее одежда серо-черная, за исключением дорогих на вид, блестящих зеленых бус. Клинт замечает на полу возле шкафа сумочку точно такого же оттенка.

— Это разве не засекречено? — уточняет Клинт, на что она пожимает изящными плечами.

— Мы оба работаем на ЩИТ, — слегка скривившись, отвечает Беккетт. — И я не расскажу вам того, к чему у вас отсутствует допуск.

Клинт смотрит на нее самым испепеляющим взглядом из всех возможных. А она просто улыбается, потому что после того, как первые четыре месяца терапии он просидел, тупо уставившись в стену, рада и такой реакции. Он спускается пониже в нагретом кожаном кресле, тяжело вздыхает и, развалившись, откидывает голову на спинку.

— Стив вытащил из тюрьмы своего киборгоподобного BFF и припёр домой, — равнодушно бросает он. — Безнадежные случаи — слабое место Роджерса.

— Вы — один из них? — уточняет она.

Клинт думает об отстранении от службы, о бесконечно тоскливых днях, полных разочарования. О ночных кошмарах и чертовых панических атаках, достающих его, когда он настолько сыт всем этим по горло, что даже не может заставить себя выбраться из постели.

Он поднимает голову и скалится.  
— Да, крошка, я безнадёжен.

***

После эпичного сражения Роджерса с Фьюри, Барнс не высовывается из комнат Стива целых шесть дней. Клинту наплевать; он сделает все, что в его гребаных силах, чтобы держаться подальше от этого, потому что сейчас отношения между Стивом, Тони и Наташей слишком взрывоопасны.

В итоге Баки появляется в субботу, во время ужина. Всем несколько неловко, хотя это просто пицца и пиво, разбросанные по столу, и куча народу, толпящегося вокруг. Телевизор в фоновом режиме демонстрирует очередное дурацкое реалити-шоу, которые так любит включать Старк, чтобы полюбоваться на потрясенное лицо Роджерса.

Металлическая рука Барнса отражает вспышки света, и Клинту сразу хочется что-нибудь сказать по этому поводу, потому что все остальные намеренно обходят стороной эту тему. Баки с роборукой, прикрепленной к плечу, смотрится довольно органично и двигается легко и плавно, словно это его плоть, покрытая броней.

Понятно, что Стив ненавидит металлическую руку. Он ее не трогает, не говорит о ней и даже не смотрит на нее. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться, почему.

Тони же наоборот… Ну, Клинт подозревает, что ему в Баки Барнсе нравится только одно — механическая рука.

Баки, одетый в белую майку-алкоголичку, прислоняется к столешнице рядом с холодильником, и его одежда, выставляющая руку напоказ, является для всех присутствующих тонким намеком «пойти нахуй». Он коротко подстрижен и значительно более чист, но все равно выглядит как полный отморозок. Он насторожен, угрюм и как будто обижен на Стива, который вытащил его из комнаты к людям, с которыми надо общаться. Клинт замечает, что располагается он прямо за Роджерсом. И ему интересно, понимает ли это сам Баки.

Кэп не замечает точно… Он сидит на стуле, прикрыв глаза, и опирается локтем на стойку, а щекой на кулак. К лежащей перед ним пицце, он так и не притронулся. Роджерс вымотан так, что даже на Тони не обращает ни малейшего внимания. Хотя тот прилагает массу усилий, чтобы вывести его из себя. Даже мегаспокойный Брюс, выглядит по горло сытым его выкрутасами.

Бартон, в натянутом до самых глаз капюшоне, стоит около плиты, про которую точно знает, что она ни разу не включалась, и, облокотившись на стойку, потягивает из бутылки пиво. Безусловно, выглядит он слегка угрожающе, и, как говорит Тони — асоциально, но после столь дерьмового дня, Старк может отвалить и держать свое мнение при себе. Клинт устал. Он толком не спал почти неделю, а сегодня утром провел целый час, сжимая в руке лук и прижимаясь спиной к идиотской решетке фильтрации воздуха в своей комнате, которая, после кучи тщетных попыток, так и не позволила ему проникнуть в вентиляцию.

Он стучит горлышком по губам, расслабляет плечи и запихивает руку поглубже в карман толстовки. Он благодарен Баки за его присутствие здесь. Это означает, что сейчас до Клинта и его истрепанных нервов никому нет абсолютно никакого дела.

Барнс поднимает голову и замечает, что Клинт смотрит на него. Прежде чем отвести взгляд, он усмехается, и Бартон видит, как тот слегка сдвигается, покачиваясь и пружиня босыми ногами, и еще устойчивее встает в дюйме от Роджерса.

***

— Я так понимаю, сегодня настроение для общения отсутствует? — после двадцати двух минут упорного молчания, вздыхает Беккетт, и Клинт слышит улыбку в ее голосе, отдавая должное нечеловеческому терпению доктора. Он давал ей девять, от силы — десять минут, на попытку возобновления разговора.

— Беру пример с Баки, — отвечает он и барабанит пальцами по животу, закинув другую руку за голову на спинку кресла. — Он постоянно молчит и никто, блядь, никто, даже не пытается его разговорить. Решил посмотреть, удастся ли мне провернуть что-то в этом духе.

Беккетт поднимает брови и смотрит на Клинта тем самым крайне раздраженным взглядом, который у нее, кажется, специально предназначен для тех, кто доставляет больше проблем. Бартон обычно ненавидит, когда она смотрит с выражением, отличным от стандартного «Вы очень интересный пациент». Сегодня ему плевать.

— Его доктор попытается разговорить его. Мы удивительно терпеливы, даже с такими, как вы.

— У него в ЩИТе есть врач? — уточняет Клинт и смеется, потому что представить Баки Барнса, сидящего в комнате спокойного бежево-коричневого цвета в кожаном кресле и ведущего обстоятельную беседу, было практически невозможно. — Черт. Это кажется таким… нормальным.

Беккетт согласно хмыкает.  
— Меня просили взять его. Я отказала.

— Что? Почему?

Она улыбается и пожимает плечами.  
— Ну… У меня уже есть вы, а создавать кружок супергероев с промытыми мозгами меня совсем не тянет.

— Ха, включите это в резюме.

— Кроме того, не думаю, что будет разумно применять к вам идентичные приемы терапии. Вы разные, — продолжает Беккетт, и Клинт подозрительно смотрит на нее.

— Вы его не знаете совсем, какая непохожесть? Черт, да с вашей точки зрения, мы абсолютно одинаковые. Как там в файле? Невольный участник разрушительных действий против союзников? Жертва насильственной идеологической обработки, спровоцировавшей отказ от основополагающих убеждений и взглядов, и принятие противоположных?

Беккетт закатывает глаза.  
— Так, вы лишили меня десяти баксов. Я ставила на то, что вы не читаете того, что вам дают.

— Почитал, — отвечает Клинт. — И ставлю десятку — в деле Барнса точно такая же формулировка.

— Я — пас.

— Так и знал.

Беккетт терпеливо смотрит на него.  
— Это ничего не значит, даже если слова одни и те же. Вы оба люди, не так ли?

Клинт протестующе хмыкает.  
— Он — частично киборг.

— Клинт.

— Да, хорошо, мы оба люди.

Беккетт спокойно и терпеливо улыбается.  
— И вы разные.

Бартон только открывает рот, раздумывая, с чего бы начать возражать, как раздается стук. Они смотрят на дверь, потом друг на друга.

Клинт пожимает плечами.  
— Я никого не звал, а вы?

— Войдите, — кричит Беккетт, и дверь тут же открывается. Клинт стонет, увидев Фьюри с Наташей.

— Мне страшно жаль, но работа с группой в четыре, — идеально-бесстрастным голосом сообщает Беккетт, и Клинт ненавидит ее чуточку меньше.

— Доктор Беккетт, — кивает Фьюри. — Прошу прощения за беспокойство, но нам нужен агент Бартон.

Она кивает в ответ, но вопросительно поднимает бровь.  
— Часть меня, что является врачом, говорит, что еще тридцать минут сеанса и недоумевает, уместно ли к отстраненному от службы Бартону, обращение «агент», — выдаёт она, и Клинт не знает, благодарить ее, или все же оскорбиться.

— А другая часть? — с совершенно невозмутимым выражением лица встревает Наташа.

— Просит, чтобы вы забрали от меня эту головную боль, которая считает себя слишком умной для всего этого.

— Идите нахер, док, — весело отвечает Клинт, вскакивая с кресла. — Так случится же изъятие…

Он молча выходит из комнаты и, прежде чем за спиной раздаются шаги, слышит, как Фьюри устало извиняется перед доктором.

— Idiot, — говорит Наташа, и Клинт, обернувшись, останавливается. Она действительно серьезна, а во взгляде что-то непонятное. Он складывает руки на груди и прислоняется к стене, настороженно глядя на приближающегося Фьюри.

— Есть предложение, — без предисловий начинает он.

— Нет, — сразу отвечает Бартон.

— Нам нужна помощь с Капитаном, — продолжает он, игнорируя его. — Вернее, Капитану нужна твоя помощь.

Клинт хмурится. И переводит взгляд на Наташу.

— Он не справится с Барнсом, — говорит она и плотнее сжимает челюсти. А Клинту даже и спрашивать не надо, почему она сама не жаждет ввязаться в процесс отъема Баки из Стивовых рук. Он и близко не подойдет к этому гадюшнику. Спасибо огромное, но нет…

— Так арестуйте его, — пожимая плечами, предлагает Клинт. Он прекрасно понимает, что сперва им придется схлестнуться с Роджерсом, а это не та битва, в которой могут победить обычные люди. Черт, это не то сражение, о котором обычные люди просто захотят подумать.

— Не можем, — отвечает Фьюри. — Ну, мы, наверное, могли бы, но Капитан прав. Юридически, существует разница между Барнсом и Зимним Солдатом.

— Сэр, без обид, но никогда бы не подумал, что различие имен с юридической точки зрения могут настолько смутить вас.

Фьюри хрипло смеется.  
— Не могут. Но в данном случае, я понимаю, что Барнсу самое место рядом с Роджерсом. Стив приглядит за Баки, а Капитан сможет, в случае необходимости, взять на себя Зимнего.

— Вы же сказали, он не справится.

— В одиночку — нет, — уточняет Ник, глядя Клинту в глаза. — Так вышло, что один из его соседей по дому — единственный человек в радиусе ста миль, который хоть отдаленно может сказать, что вообще происходит.

Наконец дошло.

Клинт стонет и трет глаза.  
— Нет. Я не стану брататься с ним на почве перенесенной потери контроля над разумом. Просто, нет. Его лучший друг — Стив…

— Роджерс видел, как он погиб, — перебивает Наташа, глядя больными глазами. — Его переполняет чувство вины и он устал.

А, чувство вины. Новый лучший друг Клинта. С ним он прекрасно знаком.

— Между ними слишком много повисших вопросов и незаконченных дел, — продолжает Фьюри. — Они это преодолеют, Роджерс упрям. Но сейчас… Это слишком для одного человека. Им нужен отдых друг от друга.

— Не отдых, — поправляет Романофф. — Пространство для дыхания. Чтобы можно было спокойно находиться рядом, а не попеременно утягивать друг друга на дно.

Клинт снова качает головой, привалившись к стене. Честно говоря, на Баки Барнса ему насрать; он его не знает, а то, что успел увидеть, было угрюмым напряженным солдатом, страдающим ПТСР и проблемами с верностью. На весельчака совсем не похоже…

— Ради Капитана, — продолжает давить Фьюри, и Клинт прямо чувствует, как все заготовленные протесты начинают ускользать, словно песок сквозь пальцы.

— Боже, благослови Америку, — монотонно говорит он, изображая развевающийся флаг.

— Отлично. Докладывать будешь мне, — мрачно улыбается Фьюри и добавляет, глядя через плечо: — И, Бартон… Бога ради, держи Старка подальше.

Да, блядь! Тони! Когда Клинт соглашался, эту переменную он из вида упустил…

— Э! Погодите! — орёт он, но они уже далеко — плечом к плечу, и не оглядываясь.

***

Клинт опускает лук и смотрит на импровизированную мишень на другом конце спортзала. Он тихонько мурлычет про себя и, склонив голову, изучает результаты стрельбы, а потом идет собрать стрелы.

— Мило, — раздается голос; Клинт оборачивается и видит в дверях Баки, сложившего руки на груди. У него на лице написано легкое недоверие. На нем толстовка — скорее всего, Роджерса — в которой совсем не мелкий Барнс, практически тонет. И Клинт замечает, что он опять босой.

Прошло меньше суток с момента, как Фьюри потребовал содействия в проблеме «Баки Барнс». Клинт только после того как согласился — ради Стива, он это официально заявляет — начинает понимать, что не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, как именно действовать.

— Неплохо прицелился, — продолжает Баки, стоя все там же у двери.

— Неплохо? — ровным голосом уточняет Клинт, указывая на мишень и две стрелы, торчащие из газетной фотографии. — Настаиваю, что ты просто обязан подыскать слово поточнее.

Баки подходит ближе, его взгляд мечется по комнате. И Бартон подсознательно начинает анализировать риски, цели, пути отхода.  
— Что за мудак на мишени?

Клинт фыркает, вытаскивая стрелы из глаз ублюдка.  
— Старый друг, — небрежно говорит он, постукивая по фото наконечником стрелы. — Мне не дали его пристрелить.

— У тебя привычка стрелять в друзей? — спрашивает Баки. — Или это один из заскоков?

Рука Клинта притормаживает, когда он закидывает лук на плечо.  
— Ты или файлы читал, или Стив поведал.

— Стиви сказал, — отвечает Барнс, и Клинту смешно, что тот зовет Капитана Америка «Стиви». — А потом почитал файлы.

— Отлично, рад за тебя, — говорит Бартон, возвращаясь на позицию. Баки идет следом, останавливается в шести футах и смотрит тревожным взглядом. Он сильно напряжен, и Клинту интересно, какая муха его укусила, раз он весь на нервах.

— Какие будут пожелания? — Клинт кивает в сторону мишени, натягивая тетиву. — Уши? Нос? Рога? Последние полчаса я целился в глаза. Самое время сменить цель.

Баки удивлен, что Бартон задает такие вопросы, его лицо настороженно и недоверчиво. Он открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но тут вступает ДЖАРВИС.

— Сержант Барнс, Капитан Роджерс вернулся в башню.

Баки закрывает рот и лихо развернувшись, вылетает из зала, оставив Клинта в одиночестве. Бартон обдумывает столь внезапное исчезновение и понимает, что а) Барнс такой, потому что Стива не было дома, и он остался один, б) он ждал Роджерса так сильно, что даже попросил ДЖАРВИСа уведомить о его приходе, и в) вместо того, чтобы ждать одному, он пришел к Клинту, хотя совсем его не знает.

Похоже, парень действительно не жаждет прямо сейчас прочувствовать на себе всю прелесть самостоятельности.

Клинт же наоборот, несколько месяцев после Нью-Йорка не мог никого видеть. Хотя, Баки какое-то время был предоставлен сам себе, скрываясь от ЩИТа и неустанных поисков Роджерса. Может, сейчас — компенсация. Может, он теперь больше Баки, чем Зимний, и ему требуется общение…

Бартон пожимает плечами, поворачивается обратно к мишени и поднимает лук. Он действительно ничего не знает о Барнсе.

— Только ты и я, мудила, — зловеще улыбаясь, говорит он, резко натягивает тетиву и выпускает стрелу.

***

— На что смотришь?

Тони нервно вздрагивает, услышав голос Клинта, отрывается от планшета и начинает шарить взглядом по сторонам, прикидывая, чем бы поувесистее, запустить в Бартона. Тому крупно повезло, что Старк без брони; если его застать врасплох в модусе Железного Человека, то он обычно сначала палит, а уж потом размышляет над сделанным.

— Шпионы! Черт вас дери! — шипит Тони, потирая грудь чуть выше реактора. — Это, вообще-то, мое дело, — говорит он, размахивая планшетом.

— Какое дело? — уточняет Клинт и переводит взгляд с экрана на свой контроллер. Он не ставил игру на паузу и теперь ему для прохождения двенадцатого уровня надо замочить пришельцев. Забавно, иногда он забывает, что делал это на самом деле.

— Никакое, — отвечает Старк, и Клинт, фыркнув, продолжает играть.

— А вот теперь ты можешь остаться, — невнятно бормочет Тони, и, чтобы расслышать, Бартон подходит ближе. — Ты не задаешь вопросов. Я в восторге.

Клинт хмурится.  
— Стив оборётся, когда узнает, что ты что-то замышляешь.

— Нет, — моментально возражает Старк. — Это что-то новенькое. Мы теперь свои действия измеряем громкостью крика Роджерса?

— Вот ты сейчас точно делаешь то, за что ему захочется на тебя поорать, — сообщает Бартон, глядя в телевизор. — Ты не мог бы свалить до того, как он заголосит?

— Не парься, я знаю, что делаю.

— Да, ты всегда знаешь, что делаешь, кроме вещей, касающихся Кэпа, — замечает Клинт, быстро перебирая пальцами по экрану контроллера.

— Протестую, — обиженно заявляет Тони.

— Против чего? — доносится голос со стороны входа.

Раздается звук удара и разлетающихся осколков, следом глухой стук, и Старк начинает материться. Клинт глядит вверх — в дверях стоит хмурый Роджерс. Тони смотрит на него, затем на пол — на разбитую кружку, рядом с которой валяется упавший планшет.

— И ты! Хуже, чем гребаные шпионы! Хватит заставлять меня скакать, — огрызается Старк и наклоняется, чтобы поднять планшет, а Кэп смотрит на него так, что Клинт желает начать поиски ближайшей вентиляции как-можно-блядь-скорее.

— Выкладывай, — сурово говорит Роджерс, жестко глядя на Тони, и, Боже, что же такое смотрел Старк, если Стив так реагирует? Следующая мысль, посетившая Клинта — вытащить слуховые аппараты, но у Стива настолько глубокий голос, что может стать достаточно громким, чтобы расслышать и без них, поэтому смысла нет.

Тони игнорирует его и поворачивается к кофемашине.

— Тони, клянусь Богом, — рычит Стив и тянется к планшету. Клинт готов поставить на то, что обнаружил доказательства обмана Старка, но он в курсе, как безнадежен тот, когда дело касается Роджерса, даже если он категорически опровергает это.

— Отвали, — шипит Тони. — Не твое дело.

— Ты прослушивал мои комнаты, и это, блядь, мое дело! — орет Роджерс. Черт, Тони Старк самый умный ублюдок из всех, с кем Клинт когда-либо встречался, потому что это звучит, будто он шпионил за Баки, а подразумевается — шпионил за Баки и Стивом.

— Я присматриваю за твоим дружком, — цедит Тони, делая вид, что его это ни капли не волнует. И это не то, что Старку стоило бы говорить. Потому что Стив идет очень медленно и плавно, а это — предупреждающий знак, хотя большинство этого не просекает. Люди думают, что он наиболее опасен, когда кричит и двигается. Но Клинт знает лучше. И Тони стоило бы.

— Я и сам справлюсь, — произносит Стив, повысив голос до громоподобного. — Тони, чертов ублюдок, какого хрена ты думал?!

Клинт больше не хочет это слушать. Он выходит из игры, и звуки взрывов и визга инопланетян резко прерываются, когда он сползает с дивана и, опустив голову, скользит к лестнице. До него доносится ворчание Тони и крики Стива, и он, подняв голову, почти зарабатывает сердечный приступ — прямо перед ним, у подножия лестницы нарисовался Барнс.

Он делает шаг назад и вскидывает вверх руки — металл поблескивает на свету. Баки смотрит на Клинта и прижимает к губам палец правой руки, призывая помалкивать. Стив и Тони сейчас в режиме полномасштабной ссоры, и слушать это не сильно приятно. Роджерс называет Старка эгоистичным сукиным сыном, а тот его — лицемерным ублюдком.

Баки медленно опускает руку, сжимая кулак, и напряженно прислушивается. Из кухни раздается скрежет стула и глухой стук. Стив призывает Тони или надеть костюм, или свалить, к чертовой матери. В ответ Старк велит ему заткнуться.

Немного смутившись от свирепости аргументации — они не ругались так вот уже несколько месяцев — Клинт качает головой, молча отворачивается и поднимается по лестнице, проходя мимо Баки. Тот нервно подслушивает, задумчиво глядя темными глазами.

Бартон слышит грохот, проклятия и рев Тони: «Прекрасно, катись отсюда, я по горло сыт твоей самодовольной рожей», и задается вопросом, понимает ли Баки, что вообще происходит между этими двумя. Он останавливается на самом верху лестницы и разворачивается. Баки, сгорбившись, сидит на второй ступеньке, прислонившись головой к стене.

Клинт не знает, что может сделать, поэтому уходит, оставляя Барнса там.

***

Несколько часов спустя, Баки, потерянно оглядываясь, входит в спортзал. Отложив пакетик M&M’s, которым обедал, Клинт наклоняется и смотрит вниз, уцепившись руками за металлическую стойку под потолком, на которой сидит.

— Бартон?

Клинт хмурится, услышав собственное имя от оглядывающегося по сторонам Барнса. Ищет его? Он не может представить — зачем, если это не связано с драмой, свидетелями которой они стали чуть раньше.

— Вверх смотри, — наконец говорит он, и Баки задирает голову.

— Почему под крышей? — подозрительно спрашивает он.

— Лучше вижу на расстоянии, — с усталой улыбкой озвучивает Бартон привычную отмазку.

— Как ты вообще туда залез? — спрашивает Барнс и бестолково топчется прямо под ним. — У тебя суперспособности о которых я не знаю?

В ответ Клинт бросает веревку, наконечником стрелы закрепленную на балке.

Баки кивает, прежде чем снова взглянуть на него. Немного поколебавшись, медленно протягивает к веревке живую руку.  
— Можно подняться?

У Бартона еще не было знакомых, претендующих на его жердочки, и он не знает, что по этому поводу чувствовать. Вентиляция, крыши, верхние ярусы — все это его. Места, где он может побыть наедине со своими мыслями. И он почти уверен, что у Баки не возникнет желания поговорить с ним на темы, которых он обычно активно избегает, так что, возможно, все в порядке.

— Конечно.

Барнс кивает и на пробу дергает веревку. Удовлетворившись результатом, он быстро подтягивается, демонстрируя силу рук и безупречно-впечатляющее владение верхней частью тела. Он легко поднимается и хватается правой рукой за стойку. Клинт, помогая, протягивает ладонь. В итоге они сидят рядышком, свесив ноги и касаясь друг друга бедрами. Ничего не спрашивая, Баки убирает веревку, аккуратно сматывая ее.

— Теперь ясно, почему тебе тут нравится, — признается он, сверкая темными глазами.

— Никто не пристает, — кивает Клинт.

— Извини, — произносит Баки, но Бартон качает головой.

— Ничего, — отвечает он, глядя на боксерский ринг. Там на веревках висит оставленное кем-то полотенце. Предположительно — Роджерсом. Клинт переводит взгляд на Баки, но тот просто смотрит вниз. — Ты меня искал?

— Ага, — признается тот. — Спросить хочу, — начинает он, потом вздыхает, потирая место соединения плеча с металлической рукой. — Про Стива.

— Про Стива, или про Стива и Тони? — уточняет Клинт.

Баки хмуро размышляет над ответом, и Бартон думает, что даже с этим каменным лицом и квадратной челюстью, он выглядит довольно жалко. Это прячется в глубине глаз и видно только тем, кто не против заморочиться, или рискнет взглянуть дважды.

— Он… Я почти все о нем вспомнил, — начинает Барнс. — Каким он был… Как он стал Капитаном, когда его во время войны накачали сывороткой.

— И?

— Не знаю, — говорит Баки, и продолжает: — Тони…

— Да, к нему привыкнуть нужно.

— Похоже, Стив привык, — бормочет Барнс, и Клинт слышит что-то непонятное в его голосе.

— Можно и так сказать, — отвечает он. На самом деле никто не был шокирован происходящим между Старком и Роджерсом.

— Они так разговаривают друг с другом… — Баки трет рукой затылок. — Они что — вместе?

Клинт кивает.  
— Почти год.

Баки бледнеет.

— Но… — шепчет он и хрипло смеется. — Он с девчонками даже заговорить не мог — на Картер месяцами пялился — а теперь вдруг педиком заделался и сошелся с парнем?

— Он не педик, — возражает Клинт. — Просто… это Тони.

Барнс его, кажется, не слышит.  
— Я не могу, — говорит он. — Просто… Каждый раз мы разлучаемся, потом я возвращаюсь, а он уже скаканул в какую-то гребаную даль, и я опять все пропустил.

— Проект Возрождение, — понимающе кивает Бартон.

— Меня там даже не было, — с сожалением произносит Баки. — Господи, меня никогда нет. Я только и делаю, что постоянно пытаюсь догнать.

— Хреново, но что поделаешь? — пожимает плечами Клинт. — Он рад, что ты тут.

Барнс глубоко вздыхает, опустив голову.  
— Почему, блядь, я вообще об этом говорю? Всё, что я хотел — узнать о Стиве и Старке…

Бартон смеется.  
— Ты читал мое досье и знаешь, что во всём здании я — единственный ебанутый. Ну, не считая тебя, разумеется.

Баки поднимает на него напряженный взгляд и медленно, медленно растягивает губы в почти-улыбке.

— Знаешь, довольно занятно, когда кто-то признает свою ебанутость, а не настаивает, что все зашибись.

— Аминь, — торжественно провозглашает Клинт, и теперь Барнс смеется.

Они одновременно смотрят вниз, когда дверь открывается и в спортзал входит Роджерс. Клинт прижимает палец к губам, и Баки кивает. Стив, озираясь, проходит.

— Бак?

Барнс молча глядит на Бартона; тот вытаскивает конфету из упаковки M&M’s, прицеливается в Кэпа, косясь на замершего Баки — не будет ли тот возражать. Но он согласно кивает, выглядя при этом, довольно шкодно.

Одно ловкое движение запястьем — и М&Мсина плывет по воздуху, приземляясь прямо в скулу Стива.

— Снайперский выстрел, — орет Барнс, когда Роджерс дергается, подняв руку, и ошарашено задирает голову. — Ты убит.

Стив удивленно смеется и думает: совсем неплохо, что он на самом деле не пал жертвой снайпера, и качает головой, переводя недоуменный взгляд с одного на другого. Однако расстроенным не кажется. Просто усталым. Стив теперь постоянно выглядит замученным.  
— Я так понимаю, это заслуга Хоукая?

— Ага, его, — отвечает Баки и сбрасывает веревку с балки. Он грациозным движением стекает вниз, заставая Клинта врасплох. На мгновение зависает, удерживаясь левой рукой, затем цепляется за веревку ногами, и только потом хватается уже правой, живой. — Бартон, до встречи.

Клинт наблюдает, как он скользит по веревке и, подойдя к Роджерсу, что-то обсуждает с ним низким голосом — расслышать слова Бартон никак не может. Они доходят до двери и Стив, не оглядываясь, выходит.

Баки тормозит в дверном проеме, оборачивается и смотрит на Клинта. Затем, положив металлическую руку на косяк, салютует, прежде чем двинуть за Роджерсом.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — бурчит Бартон и, прежде чем потянуть веревку, запихивает в рот еще одну М&M’s.

***

— Вы не так уморительны, как думаете.

Клинт выдает Беккетт самое невинное из всех имеющихся у него выражений лица. Ее голос звучит довольно глухо; хорошо, что у него большая практика и он может разобрать слова, даже если пропускает половину звуков.

— Вставьте их, — говорит Беккетт.

— Вставить что?

— Клинт. Я не начну, пока вы не слышите, — предупреждает она. — Я буду работать в обед. Отменю все свои сегодняшние встречи. А вы будете сидеть тут, пока я, включив минимальную громкость, стану наслаждаться телепередачами. И я ни за что не расскажу вам, над чем так безудержно смеюсь.

— Вы — зло. Вас с Романофф разлучили при рождении, — бурчит он и откидывается назад, чтобы выудить из кармана слуховые аппараты.

— К субъекту вернулась способность шутить, — сухо констатирует Беккетт, поднимая ручку. Затем делает паузу и поджимает губы. — К субъекту вернулась способность попробовать пошутить, — ехидно уточняет она.

— Зло, — повторяет Бартон, вставляя аппараты. — И абсолютно не смешно.

— Почувствуйте мою боль, — бесстрастно выдает она четким и приятным голосом, звучащим в тысячу раз более разборчиво. — Итак. Полагаю, дела идут недурно, если вы позволили себе побыть засранцем и попытались явиться на сеанс без аппаратов.

— А как вы узнали? Я и без них могу слышать.

— Я агент ЩИТа, не забыли? — вздыхает она, а потом все же поясняет. — Глаза. Вы интенсивнее обычного шарили взглядом по комнате, по-видимому, чтобы компенсировать недостаточную слышимость.

— Очко в пользу дьявольской дамочки, — Клинт откидывается на спинку кресла, положив руку на живот. — Мне тут Фьюри одним дельцем предложил заняться…

Это был первый раз, когда он выдал какую-либо информацию на сеансе, и Беккетт тут же вцепилась в нее.  
— Миссия?

— Нет, — отвечает он. — Полагаю, просто… услуга.

— Какого рода?

— Помочь Стиву с Баки, — произносит он, и Беккетт кивает.

— Почему ему понадобилась помощь?

— Потому что они с Барнсом буквально двадцать четыре на семь, — отвечает Клинт. — И Фьюри считает, что Роджерс может не сдюжить.

— А вы как считаете?

— Думаю, он справится, — пожимает плечами Бартон. — Он же Капитан Америка, верно? И лучший друг Баки. Если кто и сможет это сделать, то только Стив.

— Что вы думаете о Барнсе?

Клинт снова пожимает плечами.  
— Он… не такой, как я ожидал. Просто парень. Агрессивно настроенный парень. Прошу прощения, агрессивно настроенный киборг.

— Он не киборг.

— В том числе — киборг.

Беккетт поднимает ладони.  
— Ладно. Убедили. Расскажите побольше о киборге, которому планируете помочь.

Теперь Бартон поднимает руки.  
— Ну, ну. Я вмешиваться не собираюсь. Барнс смертоносен, Стив взрывоопасен, а Тони… Это Тони.

— Так вы помогать не будете?

— Им не нужна помощь. Стив поймет, что не стоит круглосуточно держать Баки за руку, вернется к Старку, и все будут счастливы.

— Хорошо, — говорит она, принимая ответ. — Пойдем дальше. Вы все еще тратите катастрофически много времени, превращая портрет Локи в ежа?

— Да, именно этим и занимаюсь.

Беккетт улыбается, и если бы она не была психотерапевтом, Клинт мог бы поклясться, что эта улыбка была почти нежной.  
— Прекрасно. До конца сеанса — пятьдесят минут. Расскажите-ка мне об этом.

***

В следующий раз Клинт встречает Баки через неделю; поздно вечером, когда он, зажав в руке лук, заглядывает на кухню и видит его и Стива, сидящих за столом, и занимающегося готовкой Беннера. Запах специй заставляет желудок Хоукая заурчать.

— Привет, Клинт, — кряхтит Брюс, водружая на стол тяжеленную кастрюлю. — Поужинаешь с нами?

— Неа, — отвечает он, чешет луком подбородок и, поправляя штаны, подходит к холодильнику. — У меня свое.

— И что же это? Дай угадаю — неужели, «Cheetos»? — язвит Стив.

— На «Cheetos» попрошу не наезжать, — Клинт, вытащив стул, усаживается рядом с Барнсом.

— Они не входят в приоритетную продовольственную группу, — наставительно изрекает Роджерс.

— Входят. В девяносто шестом правительство включило туда кофеин, алкоголь и… барабанная дробь — «Cheetos». Думаю, ты просто не знал этого.

Брюс улыбается, Стив качает головой. Баки, кажется, вообще пропустил шутку, уставившись на лук Бартона.

— Зачем ты его на ужин принес?

Настоящая причина заключается в том, что сейчас Клинт находится на стадии, когда, в случае отсутствия в руке лука, уровень тревожности подскакивает до такой степени, что начинается дикий психоз. Но этого он не говорит.

— На случай, если Роджерс попытается впихнуть в меня овощи, а мне придется отбиваться.

Баки фыркает и тянется за пивом.  
— Похоже на Стива.

— Ненавижу тебя разочаровывать, но тут есть овощи, — говорит Брюс, накладывая карри в тарелку и пододвигая ее к Бартону.

— Это достаточно остро, чтобы спалить мои вкусовые рецепторы? — уточняет он, протягивая вилку и принюхиваясь. Спасибо Господу, Брюс умеет готовить.

— Не сегодня, — извиняется Беннер и продолжает накладывать. — Баки не привык к острой пище.

Даже такой случайный комментарий, которому никто не придает никакого значения, заставляет Барнса чувствовать себя неуютно и желать поскорее перестать быть в центре внимания. Клинту это прекрасно знакомо.

— Хорошо, — Бартон пожимает плечами. — Где Нат?

— Ушла, — отвечает Стив. — Думаю, она…

— Вау. Вот ты где.

Роджерса прерывает громкий голос Старка, отчетливо прозвучавший в кухне. Стив хмурится и в замешательстве поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него. На Тони угольно-серый костюм с ярко-красным галстуком, контрастно выделяющимся на фоне хрустящей белоснежной рубашки.

— Привет, Тони, — начинает Стив, но тот холодно и резко прерывает его.

— Правда? Это все, что ты можешь сказать? «Привет, Тони»?

Клинт глядит на Барнса, который следит за назревающим конфликтом как напряженный загнанный зверь. Он смотрит вверх и встречается с ним взглядом; Клинт морщится, качая головой, и утыкается обратно в тарелку.

— Мы в семь должны были встретиться, — слишком спокойно говорит Старк. — Ужин, помнишь? Тот, который ты устроил?

Выражение лица Стива меняется от непонимания к осознанию вины быстрее, чем он мог бы метнуть щит.

— Черт, — он отодвигает стул и встает, в ужасе глядя на Тони. — Мне так жаль… Я забыл.

— Ага, понимаю, — быстро говорит Старк, вытаскивая телефон, и начинает активно перебирать по экрану пальцами, явно намеренно не глядя на Роджерса. — Вспомни об этом, когда в следующий раз примешься промывать мне мозги за опоздание, Капитан Лицемер.

Он разворачивается и уходит. Стив мгновение смотрит ему вслед и дергается, будто хочет пойти за ним, затем бросает взгляд влево и, похоже, передумывает. Садится, покачав головой, и, потянувшись за вилкой, молча берет у Брюса тарелку.

— Ты собираешься за ним? — спокойно спрашивает тот.

Стив молчит, задумчиво орудуя вилкой в карри.  
— Нет, — отвечает он, взглянув на Баки; все быстро съедает, откладывает столовые приборы и трет виски.

— ДЖАРВИС не напомнил мне, — вздыхает Роджерс, и никому не нужно объяснять, что это значит.

Клинт продолжает жевать, чувствуя, как сжимается желудок. Блядь, Фьюри прав; Стив настолько погрузился в дела Баки, что не справляется ни с чем другим. Ему удалось создать такую неразбериху, что ДЖАРВИС, по-видимому, не разговаривает с ним, а для этого нужно приложить серьезные усилия. Черт, Клинт шесть недель звал ДЖАРВИСа «Повелитель Скайнет»**, и тот все еще продолжает с ним общаться…

Он смотрит на Баки — тот кусает нижнюю губу, благодарно глядя на Роджерса, хотя, может и с некоторой долей вины.

— Стив, — говорит Баки, и Клинт только по движению губ может разобрать слово.

— Никуда не денусь, — автоматически отвечает тот и, слабо улыбаясь, кладет руку Барнсу на плечо. Облегчение, исходящее от него, практически осязаемо; неудивительно, что после появления он практически приклеился к боку Роджерса.

Клинт в тишине доедает ужин, замечая, как Стив изредка поглядывает на Баки.

***

— Агент Бартон, хозяин просит вас спуститься в мастерскую.

Клинт переводит взгляд на потолок, не утруждаясь поднятием головы. В комнате темно, единственный источник света — экран телевизора.  
— Скажи, что я занят, — продолжая просмотр, бормочет он.

— Сэр уже спросил, чем вы занимаетесь, и я ответил, что валяетесь на диване и смотрите повтор «Хауса».

— Стукач, — ворчит Бартон и, кряхтя, поднимается. — Который час?

— Четыре тридцать утра, — сообщает ИскИн.

— Что? — опешив, спрашивает Клинт. Он берет лук и направляется к двери, поправляя штаны, и не заморачиваясь поисками майки.

Тони, сгорбившись, сидит в кресле за столом и держит стакан чего-то, сильно напоминающего виски. Он все еще в костюмных брюках, рубашке и красном галстуке, но рубашка помята, рукава закатаны, а галстук распущен. Не очень хороший знак. Клинт вводит код, дверь открывается, и он осторожно заходит.

— Что стряслось? Скайбот сказал — ты ищешь меня.

— Вот, прокачал, — говорит Старк и поднимает что-то со стола, поворачиваясь на кресле к Бартону. У него подозрительно блестящие глаза, и Клинт не знает, сколько тот уже успел принять. Он ненавидит находиться рядом с пьяным Старком; Бартон доверяет ему, но это сильно напрягает.

Клинт шагает вперед и удивленно поднимает брови, когда видит в руке Старка слуховые аппараты. Он берет их и пристально разглядывает.

— Ты это сегодня сделал?

— С ними ты будешь распознавать частоты до четырнадцати тысяч герц и шестнадцати децибел, а не до тринадцати пятьсот и двадцати, как сейчас, — сдавленно говорит Тони. — На бумаге это впечатляет, но ты потом должен рассказать, какая разница.

— Хорошо бы услышать шепот Хилл с другого конца стола, грозящей придушить меня, — восторженно говорит Клинт. — Но только если одновременно мне не угрожает Фьюри.

Старк фыркает, не отрывая взгляда от монитора.  
— По-прежнему проблемы с фоновыми шумами?

— Иногда, — отвечает Бартон. — Спасибо.

Тони молчит, и Клинт подходит к нему сзади, осторожно заглядывая в монитор. Старк не потрудился свернуть изображение, и при взгляде на видео, желудок Бартона судорожно сжимается. Стив, лежа на спине и вытянувшись во весь рост, спит на диване, закинув руку за голову и уложив ноги на колени Баки. Барнс тоже спит, привалившись к подлокотнику и вытянув ноги на кофейный столик. Его правая рука сжимает лодыжку Роджерса, левая лежит у того на животе.

С точки зрения Клинта, это не совсем по-товарищески, и он может себе представить, как это выглядит с точки зрения Тони. Что он сейчас чувствует.

— Ты же понимаешь, что они просто друзья? — неуверенно произносит Бартон.

— Да, конечно, — отвечает Старк, пренебрежительно пожимая плечами. — Я знаю. Знаю, что он только что вернулся и нашел давно потерянного лучшего друга, которого он, кстати, до этого поцеловал, и они нуждаются друг в друге, чтобы пройти через все это, а я лишился ужина и в три утра делаю тебе новые слуховые аппараты.

— Он не обрадуется твоему все еще не снятому жучку, — вздыхает Клинт и тут же мысленно дает себе подзатыльник. Бартон, ну ты чего? Не очень хороший способ заставить Старка почувствовать себя лучше.

Теперь глаза Тони блестят еще сильнее, а рука со стаканом дрожит.  
— Стив может делать все, что захочет, — говорит он, переводя взгляд на видео. — От меня не убудет.

Это полная чушь, и Клинт не знает, как Тони удалось протолкнуть эти слова сквозь зубы. Может, он достаточно пьян, чтобы убедить себя, что ему плевать.

— Тони, ложись спать, — говорит Клинт и проводит рукой, закрывая изображение. Старк не спорит и, моргнув, подносит стакан ко рту, делая глоток.

— Спасибо за… — говорит Клинт, махнув кулаком с зажатыми в нем аппаратами, а затем — не зная, что еще сделать — разворачивается и уходит. Добирается до вершины лестницы, останавливается и вздыхает, прижимая ко лбу лук.

— Слишком многое за то, чтобы держаться от этого подальше, Бартон, — бормочет он и направляется в кровать, чтобы попытаться поспать хоть чуть-чуть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * BFF — сокращённо от Best Friends Forever — лучшие друзья навсегда.
> 
> ** Скайнет (англ. SkyNet — небесная сеть) — искусственный интеллект, главный антагонист фильмов о Терминаторе, вымышленный суперкомпьютер.


	2. Chapter 2

Клинт просыпается на следующий день, а в голове полная пустота, кроме жажды обзавестись внушительной дозой кофеина. Он проспал несколько часов, но чувствует себя как с похмелья и слегка в прострации. И не знает, это потому, что не выспался или потому, что ему все-таки удалось на некоторое время отрубиться. В любом случае, срочно требуется кофе и немедленно нужно во что-нибудь пострелять. Вот что всегда помогает прийти в себя. Это момент абсолютного порядка: тело в идеальном положении, глаза наведены на цель, лук под полным контролем — и это то, что удерживает его в здравом уме. Ну, относительно.

Почесывая грудь чуть выше ремня колчана и зевая, он выходит из комнаты и глядя вверх буквально утыкается носом в Баки, который как какой-нибудь гребаный серийный убийца, стоит в коридоре прямо перед дверью. Бартон дергается так сильно, будто его в грудь бьет грузовик и, прежде чем может осознать, что это Барнс, достает стрелу, натягивая тетиву, и целится ему в лицо; а тот присаживается на корточки, вытаскивает из ботинка нож и прижимает его к горлу Клинта.

Оба замирают с оружием в руках, готовые к бою. Сердце Бартона стучит в ушах, а мозг постепенно возвращается онлайн.

— Ну, — с трудом выталкивая из горла слова, говорит он дрожащим голосом. — Опустишь нож?

Баки моргает.  
— Лук уберешь?

— Не знаю… А ты мне повторный сердечный приступ не устроишь? — хрипит Клинт. Баки кривится и, не отводя взгляда, медленно опускает и прячет нож.

— Прошу прощения, — произносит он низким голосом и вскидывает руки в жесте капитуляции. — Рефлекс, полагаю.

Клинт матерясь, опускает лук и ослабляет тетиву.  
— Я мог тебя пристрелить, — убирая стрелу, с досадой говорит он. — Какого черта ты прячешься в коридоре?

Баки оскорблён.  
— Ты открыл дверь с оружием наперевес, — оправдывается он.

— У тебя в ботинке нож! — орёт Клинт. — Ты постоянно вооружен, что-ли?

— Роджерсу не говори, — вдруг просит Баки. — Он взбесится, если узнает, что я… — он замолкает, несчастно разглядывая собственные ботинки.

Клинт настороженно смотрит на него. Пульс постепенно возвращается к норме, и он засовывает стрелу обратно в колчан.  
— И где же он?

— Со Старком, — сообщает Баки. — Сегодня утром отправился на поиски.

— Они и правда разговаривают? — хмурится Клинт.

— Скорее — орут, — отвечает Барнс, глядя в пол и качая головой. — Я их через дверь слышал. Хотел пойти Старку вмазать, но этим боюсь убить, — поднимая левую руку, говорит он.

Клинт давится смехом.  
— Ну, попробуй правой…

— Думал об этом, — Баки пожимает плечами и складывает руки на груди. — Но Роджерс, скорее всего, расстроится, хотя Старк и ведет себя с ним, как феерический мудак.

— Ну, он с ним не всегда мудак… — начинает Клинт и тут же замолкает. — Для такого разговора у меня в организме, к сожалению, сильная нехватка кофеина. Кухня. Давай, пошевеливайся, Терминатор.

— Терминатор? — повторяет Баки, и у Клинта есть секунда, чтобы подумать «о, черт» и сообразить, что именно он только что произнес. Бартон мобилизуется, но Баки просто недоуменно хмурится. — Нахуй иди.

— Ты понял отсылку? — осторожно уточняет Клинт, прекрасно понимая, что у Баки в ботинке все еще присутствует кухонный нож.

— Нет, но подозреваю, что если бы понял, сказал бы тоже самое — иди нахуй, — раздраженно отвечает он, хотя и следует за Клинтом по коридору и вниз по лестнице на кухню.

— Думаю, если бы понял — прирезал бы, — невнятно бормочет Клинт, устремляясь к кофеварке.

— И все равно шутишь? — подходя к нему, недоумевает Баки, затем открывает шкаф и вытаскивает две кружки.

— Да, чувство самосохранения у меня хреновое, — констатирует Клинт и, положив лук на стойку, берет у Барнса посуду. — Спасибо.

Баки поворачивается к холодильнику, открывает дверцу и берет молоко. Ставит пакет на стойку и отправляет его в сторону Бартона. Тот, поймав, в благодарность кивает. Баки, прислонившись к столу, наблюдает за ним.  
— Ты единственный, кто шутит про меня или… со мной, — говорит он. — Я пробовал со Стивом, но он просто…

— Сооружает выражение лица «прекрати-валять-дурака-это-серьезно»? — спрашивает Клинт, и Баки слабо улыбается. Потом снова становится грустным.

— Нет, — задумчиво говорит он. — Выглядит расстроенным. Что-то между радостным и огорченным.

— Он ранимый, — со знанием дела, кивает Бартон. — Просто прячется за выдающейся челюстью и лозунгами.

Баки открывает рот, чтобы сказать еще что-то, но передумывает. На лице застывает выражение беспокойства. Клинт больше не трогает его, просто заканчивает приготовление кофе и передает кружку. Барнс моргает и, словно очнувшись, молча берет.

Клинт облокачивается на стойку и вздыхает. Смотрит на Баки, затем опускает взгляд на кофе и делает глоток. Постукивает по локтю пальцами, осматривается и пытается срочно придумать, чтобы сказать. Кэп. Надо поговорить о Стиве, нормальная тема. А, нет, от разговоров о Роджерсе Баки становится печальным, а этого стоит избегать. Блядь, он должен был сообщить Фьюри, который заставил его ввязаться в это дерьмо, что понятия не имеет, как взаимодействовать с Баки Барнсом. Они пробыли вместе десять минут, а уже чуть не поубивали друг друга, и это не говоря о чудовищно неуместной шутке. Клинту просто крупно повезло избежать расплаты за нее.

— Эй, пострелять не хочешь?

Баки настороженно смотрит на него.  
— Пострелять?

— Да. Хочешь пойти пострелять?

Баки качает головой.  
— Оружие запрещено, — коротко информирует он.

— Ага, и мне… — вкрадчиво тянет Клинт и поднимает бровь, многозначительно кивая на лук, лежащий на кухонном столе.

— Ты мне его дашь? — недоверчиво спрашивает Баки.

— Только если поклянешься не раздавить роборукой, — заявляет Бартон. — Ты же раньше снайпером был?

— Ага, — отвечает Барнс и выглядит при этом слегка пришибленным оттого, что Клинт знает об этом. — Давно… С Коммандос.

— Механизмы разные, принцип один, — кивает Клинт. — Ради такого случая, я даже фото Старка раздобуду — в качестве мишени. Тебе будет куда целиться.

— Шутишь? — в голосе Баки пробивается слабый бруклинский говор. — И рискнуть спровоцировать у Стива полноценную паническую атаку, потому что он решит, что я готовлю покушение на его парня?

Клинт делает глоток и вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони.  
— А ты мог бы убить его парня?

Баки грозно смотрит на него.  
— Если бы я собирался убивать кого-нибудь, пришел бы я в ЩИТ?

— Привел бы тебя Стив, если бы думал, что ты собираешься кого-нибудь убивать? — немедленно отвечает Клинт, и Баки открывает рот, а затем резко закрывает его и прищуривается.

— Тебя, возможно, придется…

— Неа, — отвечает Клинт. — Если меня кто-нибудь и прикончит, то это будет агент Коулсон. Он меня несколько лет назад на миссии подрядил.

Баки хрипло смеется и, качая головой, смотрит на Бартона.  
— Ладно, кто такой агент Коулсон и почему он хочет твоей смерти?

— Агент Коулсон — крутой сукин сын, который беззаветно любит меня, несмотря на мои регулярные тотальные проёбы, — поясняет Клинт и поворачивается, чтобы забрать лук. — Его слова, не мои. Вы встречались, когда ты пришел сюда.

— Да? — тянет Баки. — Не знаю. Все немного… Видел кого-то в боевом снаряжении, потом видел Стива, а потом — все.

— Не повезло, — говорит Клинт и дергает головой в сторону двери. — Давай. Пошли. Научу тебя пользоваться этим. Фьюри кондрашка хватит, если узнает, но беру это на себя.

— Ты странный, — замечает Баки, следуя за ним.

— Да что ты говоришь, Робокоп.

— Серьезно? — вздыхает Баки. — Еще одна отсылка, за которую я могу тебя зарезать?

— Вполне возможно, — размышляет Клинт. — Хотя, у меня есть козырь — я нравлюсь Кэпу, а ты же не захочешь его расстраивать…

— Понял, никакой поножовщины, — вздыхает Баки, и Клинт чувствует, как его губы неохотно растягиваются в улыбке.

***

— Плечи назад. Вдохнуть. Отпустить, — говорит Клинт, и стрела, звеня в воздухе, летит точно в центр мишени. Он опускает лук и смотрит на хмурого Баки, который сидит на полу зала, откинувшись на руки.

— О да, это так просто, — язвит он.

— Ну да, — отвечает Бартон и, не сводя с него взгляд, вытаскивает из колчана очередную стрелу, натягивает тетиву и плавно отпускает; ему совсем не обязательно смотреть, он и так абсолютно уверен — та торчит из мишени впритык к первой.

Барнс открывает рот и хмурится снова.  
— Выпендрежник.

Клинт, проверяя, переводит взгляд на мишень, и да, стрела так близко к первой, что он очень удивится, если она не поцарапана.  
— Давай, — говорит он, протягивая лук. — Попробуй еще.

Баки фыркает, но поднимается. У него доминирующий глаз — левый, поэтому лук он держит правой рукой, пощипывая тетиву металлическими пальцами. У него решительный взгляд и довольно суровое выражение лица; но, на самом деле, он оказался недурным учеником.

— Встань сюда, — велит Клинт, выводя Баки на позицию. — Ноги врозь. Колени согни. Выпрямись.

— Ты не сгибаешь колени и не выпрямляешься, — угрюмо ворчит Баки.

— Я могу сделать это подпрыгивая или в кувырке, при падении с крыши, — говорит Клинт. — А ты пока еще лучник-младенец.

— Шаг за шагом, что-ли? — вздыхает Баки и поднимает лук так, как учил Бартон. — Не думаю, что вы, ребята, следуете этому правилу.

— Мы — нет, — соглашается Клинт. — Но если я учу опасного человека использовать опасное оружие, то в мои обязанности входит также научить его не становиться угрозой для окружающих.

— Ты хоть слышишь, что говоришь? — еще сильнее хмурится Баки. Он глубоко вдыхает и тянет тетиву к подбородку.

— Локоть подними, — говорит Клинт. — Выше…

Баки отпускает тетиву. Стрела летит и попадает в синее кольцо, примерно в двенадцати дюймах от стрел Клинта.  
— Черт побери, — цедит Барнс, опуская руку.

— Я поражен, что ты вообще в мишень попал, — успокаивает Бартон, протягивая следующую стрелу. — Давай, еще попробуй.

Баки берет и кладет ее на тетиву. Сгибает пальцы и поднимает лук, фокусируясь на цели.

— Локоть вверх, — нахмурившись, повторяет Клинт, глядя на руку, зажимающую стрелу, и, шагнув вперед, ладонью приподнимает локоть Барнса выше, к уровню плеч…

Баки резко дергается и поворачивается, ошеломленно глядя на Бартона. Стрела падает на пол.

— Ох, — выдыхает Клинт, поднимая руки и автоматически отступая назад. — Прости, надо было спросить, прежде чем соваться к тебе.

— Нет, ты… — удивленно тянет Баки. — Ты дотронулся…

Он бессознательно сжимает-разжимает металлические пальцы, и Клинт понимает, в чем дело.  
— Черт, прости, — говорит он. — Ты не… Не стоило трогать ее?

Баки растерянно смотрит на левую руку.  
— Нет, — наконец говорит он. — Просто… люди избегают этого.

— Это рука, — не совсем понимая, медленно произносит Бартон.

— Это кибернетическая рука, которая может тебя убить.

Клинт скептически смотрит на Барнса.  
— Стив, Тор и Наташа, если захотят, могут убить меня голыми руками секунд за восемь, — деловито сообщает он. — И это не значит, что я собираюсь обходить их стороной.

Баки долго и пристально смотрит на него, а затем, фыркнув, отворачивается и подбирает упавшую стрелу.  
— Давай, покажи, как надо, — серьезно просит он, стоя к мишени боком.

— Дотронуться можно? — спрашивает Клинт, когда Баки поднимает лук и натягивает тетиву. Тот кивает, и Бартон, шагнув вперед, кончиками пальцев подталкивает вверх металлическую руку.

— Чувствуешь?

— Ага… Спина, — отвечает Баки.

— Вот так, — говорит Клинт, удерживая его руку своей. — Теперь выдыхай и держи локоть…

Баки отпускает пальцы, и стрела попадает в красную зону мишени в шести дюймах от Клинтовых.

— Лучше, — отступая назад, хвалит Бартон. Баки долго и внимательно смотрит на цель.

— До «хорошо» далековато, — говорит он.

Клинт кивает.  
— Ладно. Продолжаем.

Баки берет у него стрелу и, немного подержав в металлической ладони, кладет на лук; глубоко вдыхает, встает в стойку и натягивает тетиву до упора.

— Эй, Бартон?

— Молчи. Сконцентрируйся, — Клинт складывает руки на груди, но через две секунды любопытство берет верх. — Что?

— Спасибо, — Баки выпускает стрелу.

***

После импровизированного урока стрельбы Баки исчезает. Он, улыбаясь, еще раз благодарит и возвращает лук, а когда Клинт спрашивает у ДЖАРВИСа, тот сообщает, что Барнс опять спрятался в комнатах Роджерса. Клинт не знает, почему тот выбрал именно это место, а не собственную комнату, и не знает, что об этом подумает Старк. Выяснять Клинт не собирается.

Ему хочется — совсем немного — пойти и найти Баки, чтобы обсудить с ним что-нибудь или, может, пригласить его еще раз пострелять. Хотя он подозревает, что если захочет, Барнс отыщет его сам.

И он абсолютно прав. Спустя несколько дней, когда он в своей комнате приводит в порядок новый набор стрел, телефон мигает привычным синим светом. Это значит — у ДЖАРВИСа имеется для него сообщение.

— ДЖАРВИС, что такое? — откладывая в сторону клей, спрашивает он и тянется к телефону.

На экране появляется текст: «Кто-то пытается привлечь ваше внимание. Возможно, вы захотите включить свои уши».

— Возможно, вы захотите включить свои уши, — Клинт имитирует свой самый лучший британский акцент и, опуская стрелу, поднимается с пола. — О чем только думал Старк, создавая тебя.

Появляется еще одна строка: «Это же очевидно. О том, чтобы с помощью искусственного интеллекта максимально раздражать и расстраивать своих собратьев Мстителей».

Клинт фыркает, опуская телефон на тумбочку и берет слуховые аппараты. Вставив их, он сразу понимает, что имел в виду ехидный ИИ — кто-то тихо стучит в дверь.

Ему страшно хочется попытать ДЖАРВИСа, кто там, но он понимает, что выбор не сильно велик. Если бы Наташа была в здании, то не стала бы беспокоить его; Стив постучал бы достаточно громко, чтобы быть услышанным, даже если Клинт и без аппаратов; Брюс с Тони велели бы ДЖАРВИСу позвать его в мастерскую, вместо того, чтобы украшать своим присутствием его пол.

Остается лишь один подозреваемый.

Клинт на мгновение застывает. Хотя он и задумывался о возможности прихода Барнса, все равно немного удивлен. Они не совсем друзья. Хотя, возможно, в глазах Баки несколько бесед без кровопролития — и есть дружба.

С этой мыслью Клинт открывает дверь и, конечно же, там Барнс. В трениках, в куртке с капюшоном, глядит сердито.

— Давно стучу, — раздраженно шипит он. — Я знал, что ты тут.

— Громче надо стучать. Или ту часть, что я практически глухой ты пропустил?

Хмурость на лице Баки уступает место растерянности.  
— Стив сказал, со слуховыми аппаратами ты хорошо слышишь.

— Да, с ними я, в основном, слышу неплохо, но я не ношу их постоянно, — Клинт пожимает плечами. — Ты в порядке?

Баки опешил.  
— Но… почему… если ты не слышишь?

Клинт понимает смысл сказанного и без недостающих слов. Баки спрашивает, как он может, хоть на мгновение, стать уязвимым.

— Ты все еще таскаешь с собой оружие?

Баки снова хмурится.  
— Ладно, не важно, — говорит он и поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Эй, — Клинт протягивает руку и кладет ее Баки на плечо. Тот застывает на месте. — Что случилось? Ты бы не пришел без причины.

— Стив. Ушел.

Ааа. Вот оно что… Клинт знает, что Роджерс в здании, а если он не с Барнсом, то с Тони, а значит пойти к нему Баки не может.

— Заходи, — отступая, говорит Бартон, и его нутро немного протестует против того, чтобы массовый убийца оказался в его безопасном месте. — Не обращай внимания на беспорядок.

Он разворачивается и проходит в комнату. Мгновение тишины; затем Клинт слышит шаги и приглушенный стук закрывающейся двери.

— Вау, я даже не знаю, смогу ли… — тянет Баки, и Клинт поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на… ладно, бардак, который развел в комнате.

— Для тебя, Терминатор, сойдет, — облокотившись на кофейный столик, говорит Бартон и тянется за клеем; он перехватывает стрелу другой рукой и смотрит на Баки. — Садиться собираешься?

Тот пожимает плечами и осматривается. На стене висят несколько луков, в углу пристроен частично собранный арбалет. Клинт не совсем уверен, что это отличная идея — продемонстрировать Барнсу весь этот легкодоступный арсенал, но, эй… Сейчас уже поздновато об этом думать.

Неспешно и осторожно — будто по минному полю — Баки крадется к арбалету. Оглядывается через плечо и наклоняется.

— Осторожнее. Он кусается, даже в неполной сборке, — делая вид, что не смотрит, предупреждает Бартон.

Баки кивает, поднимая арбалет, и вглядывается через прицел.  
— Почему не используешь его?

— Недостаточно контроля, — отвечает Клинт.

Баки кивает и опускает оружие. Клинт не станет врать — он чувствует облегчение, сидя спиной к стене. Хотя знает, что захоти Барнс причинить людям что-нибудь эдакое, он и при помощи скрепки справится. Баки снова смотрит по сторонам, затем подходит к панели, позволяющей Клинту контролировать освещение и температуру в помещении — под руководством ДЖАРВИСа, естественно.

— От этого можно спятить, — негромко бормочет он.

Клинт слышит это только потому, что в комнате совсем тихо.

— Будущее охуительно странное.

Бартон фыркает.  
— Это ты — охуительно странный.

Баки тепло смотрит на него, хотя радость быстро исчезает, сменяясь грустной улыбкой.  
— Ты в моих глазах баллы зарабатываешь, повторяя это снова и снова, — вздохнув, говорит он.

— Да? А Стив утверждает, что ты абсолютно нормальный.

— Не. Думаю, странный — еще мягко сказано, — отвечает Баки, убирая руку с панели, и усаживается рядом с Клинтом, поднимая стрелу и ловко вертя ее между пальцами. — Не знаю. Роджерс сильно помог мне. Разъяснил важные вещи.

— Неплохо, наверное, иметь что-то типа карманного справочника для размороженных в XXI веке, — вслух размышляет Бартон, усердно приклеивая оперение.

— Ну, Стив сделал это в одиночку. У меня-то сейчас он есть…

— Стив был не один, — небрежно говорит Клинт. — У него были мы.

— И я прямо слышу в конце предложения — «и Тони», — бурчит Баки.

Клинт едва справляется с желанием закатить глаза. Даже если сейчас Старк и создает проблемы, отрицать, что за это время он кучу всего сделал для Стива, никак нельзя. Впрочем, как и то, что сделал для него Роджерс.

— Думаю, он понравится тебе, — дергая плечом, говорит Клинт. — Если вы, хотя бы на две минуты, перестанете бороться за Стива.

— Ты кто, блядь, девчонка? — пренебрежительно тянет Баки. — Мы не боремся за Стива.

— Угу, — хмыкает Клинт. — Это именно то, что вы делаете. И тебе запрещается использовать слово «девчонка» в качестве оскорбления. Если услышит Роджерс, потом целый день будет разглагольствовать о сексизме, а если Наташа — скорее всего, зарежет.

Барнс фыркает.  
— Не зарежет. Она меня боится.

— Не думаю, — возражает Клинт. — Ты напоминаешь ей о прошлом, а она этого не любит.

Баки, качнув головой, замолкает. Он продолжает крутить стрелу между пальцами левой руки, которые еле слышно щелкают по металлу. Клинт периодически отрывается от работы и поднимает голову, посматривая на Барнса. Тот, кажется, на миллион миль ушел в себя. Пойман думами.

Клинт не трогает его. Просто продолжает заниматься своим делом и задумывается, достаточно ли всего этого, чтобы сообщить Фьюри, что миссия выполнена.

***

— И что, сегодня даже не станете игнорировать меня?

Клинт падает в коричневое кожаное кресло и нервно вертит между пальцами монетку.

— Вы считаете — я идиот, раз не ношу слуховые аппараты постоянно?

Беккетт смотрит на него так, будто определяет, куда именно он клонит, затрагивая эту тему.  
— Я считаю вас идиотом, когда вы пытаетесь без них проникнуть на сеанс. Почему возник такой вопрос?

— Барнс, — отвечает Клинт. — Он везде ходит с ножом в ботинке. Везде. Он постоянно вооружен. И спрашивает меня, почему я иногда без аппаратов.

Он замолкает, но Беккетт наблюдает за ним, ожидая продолжения. Он фыркает, высоко подбрасывает монетку, а затем мастерски ловит.  
— Он смотрел на меня, как на чокнутого.

— А вы как думаете? Вы — сумасшедший, раз не носите их?

— Нет… Не знаю… Я поэтому и спросил, — говорит Клинт. — За что я вообще вам плачу?

— Вы мне не платите, — напоминает Беккетт. — Думаю, что получаю деньги за то, что помогаю вам самостоятельно делать выводы, чтобы добиться прогресса. Разжевывание каждой мелочи — не моя работа.

— Я буду рекомендовать вас всем подряд, если начнете разжевывать мне абсолютно всё.

— Что дальше? — спрашивает Беккетт. — Давайте, Клинт. Вы знаете, как это работает.

— Ничего я не знаю.

Беккетт его ответ игнорирует.  
— Когда он спрашивал об аппаратах?

Бартон размышляет, отсчитывая дни.  
— Позавчера. Стив был занят, поэтому он пришел ко мне. Я думал, ему нужен собеседник, но он не может, как нормальный человек, нуждаться в компании, потому что он Терминатор.

Беккетт пропускает прозвище мимо ушей.  
— Вы впустили его?

Клинт перекатывает монетку по костяшкам пальцев.  
— Ну да, — отвечает он. — Он же, на самом деле, не Терминатор, вы же знаете. И он не опасен.

— Приятно слышать «вы же знаете», про то, что он не Терминатор, — вздыхает Беккетт. — Вы считаете, окружающим рядом с ним ничего не угрожает?

Клинт задумывается. Когда он впервые увидел Барнса, то поставил бы на то, что тот легко может причинить кому-нибудь боль; теперь он не так уверен.  
— Не знаю. Да или нет. Возможны варианты, в зависимости от ситуации.

Это неправильные слова, но Беккетт, вроде, понимает.  
— Знакомо звучит, — улыбается она.

— Заткнитесь.

— Вы даёте мне недостаточно чаевых, чтобы затыкать, — ехидничает Беккетт с совершенно другой улыбкой. — Так. Вернемся к Барнсу. Вы его впустили…

— Да, впустил. Я занимался стрелами, он немного послонялся вокруг, а потом увидел арбалет и сел… Ой, Фьюри про арбалет не говорите, пожалуйста.

Беккетт бьет его по лбу, больно.  
— Вы же знаете, что у вас не должно его быть.

— Может это не считается, раз никого не волнует? — он посылает ей — как он надеется — победную улыбку, и она снова вздыхает.

— Вам повезло, что вы милый.

— Вы ко мне подкатываете. Мне не комфортно. Я нуждаюсь в другом докторе. Мы не сможем продолжать наши рабочие отношения, если абсолютно все ваши мысли об этом.

— Вы милый, в смысле: печального котенка нашли в мусорном баке.

— Слова ранят, док.

Беккетт закатывает глаза и вздыхает.  
— Вернемся к Барнсу. Каково это — тусоваться с Баки?

— Эй, мы не тусовались! Мы просто сидели. Молча, — оправдывается Клинт, а потом размышляет о сказанном. — А сойдет за «тусоваться»… Я имею в виду, мы… — он резко замолкает, потому что знает, что всяческие стрельбы ему запрещены, не говоря уж о Барнсе. И даже если Беккетт старается не быть мудаковатой занозой, она все-таки, как ни крути, агент ЩИТа.

— Вы, что? — нажимает она. — Вместе обедали? Заплетали друг другу косы…

Клинт грозно смотрит на нее.  
— Я мог бы решить, что это шутка о моей сексуальности, и надрать вам зад.

— Хватит переводить стрелки, — твердо говорит Беккетт.

— Вы расскажете Фьюри.

— Что. Вы. Делали.

— Я взял его пострелять, — сознается Клинт. — В тренажерный зал. Показал ему, как пользоваться луком. Мы немного поговорили, я дотронулся до его роборуки… И не смейте острить на эту тему.

Беккетт задумчиво смотрит на него. Не ведется на подначки, не смеется; просто спокойно наблюдает за ним карими глазами, медленно выдыхая и слабо улыбаясь.  
— Клинт Бартон. Думаю, у вас завелся друг.

Клинт качает головой.  
— Я просто делаю то, что велел Фьюри. Для Стива.

Беккетт хмыкает и кладет одну длинную ногу, на другую.  
— Я уверена.

Так, плевать на то, что он думал раньше. Клинт по-прежнему ненавидит ее до смерти, и по-прежнему хочет выстрелить ей прямо в рот.

***

— Бартон?

Клинт, насильно выдернутый из сонного морока, резко дергается. Локоть соскальзывает с края стойки, и он, качнувшись вперед, болезненно приземляется лицом на полированный мрамор. С проклятиями он прижимает ко рту ладонь и, выпрямившись, диким взглядом упирается прямо в испуганные глаза Баки.

— Господи, Бартон!

— Я в порядке, — говорит он, но, убирая руку ото рта, видит на ней кровь. Морщится и прижимает обратно. — Ну, почти… Я задремал.

Баки на мгновение застывает, а затем осматривает кухню. Находит тряпку и протягивает благодарно кивающему Клинту, который тут же прижимает ее к губам.

— Спасибо, — бормочет он и ощупывает языком зубы, чтобы убедиться, что все на месте. К счастью, ничего не выбил.

— Нет проблем, — медленно отвечает Баки. Он притормаживает и не может решить — остаться ему или уйти. — Почему ты спал на кухонном столе?

— Я не планировал, — защищается Клинт. — Я варил…

Он умолкает и смотрит через плечо. Кофеварка недавно закончила процесс приготовления кофе, и теперь, вполне вероятно, сильно удивлена, почему это Бартон до сих пор не набросился на нее. Ладно, наверное, Клинт может столкнуться с еще более трагическими последствиями, но он не совсем уверен, что должен теперь делать. Он не часто чувствует смущение, но сейчас он выставил себя перед Барнсом таким придурком. И тот еще ни разу не видел Клинта в норме. Хотя, Баки его и в полном раздрае никогда не видел. И это странно успокаивает.

Баки фыркает. Насмешливо и снисходительно.  
— Похоже, ты спишь примерно как и я.

Он обходит Бартона и, подойдя к кофеварке, достает две кружки. Клинт внимательно следит за ним, задаваясь вопросом, не является ли этот комментарий приглашением к разговору, или это именно то, что Баки хотел сказать, не углубляясь. Он решает, что второе, придерживаясь своей, уже проверенной теории «если Баки захочет, то сделает».

Через минуту Барнс пододвигает к нему кружку. Клинт благодарно мычит и тянется к ней, осторожно убирая ткань от губ.

— Ты такой несуразный, — категорично заявляет Баки, усаживается на один из барных стульев около стойки, держа кружку живой рукой.

— Ага, — соглашается Клинт. — Насколько плохо это выглядит?

— Беспокоишься за свое симпатичное личико? — спрашивает Барнс, и Клинт смеется. А Баки упорно пялится в собственную кружку, как будто все ответы хранятся где-то в этой сладкой кофеиносодержащей жидкости.

— Думаешь, я хорошенький? — ехидничает Клинт.

Баки поднимает на него взгляд бледно-серых глаз, в которых плещется веселье.  
— Был довольно симпатичным, пока не выбил половину зубов.

Клинт притворно оскорбляется.  
— У меня их полно, и я все еще довольно мил, — говорит он, демонстрируя — вероятно окровавленные — зубы Баки.

Теперь тот смеется в голос, и Клинт снова ухмыляется.

— Вау, нестандартное зрелище для пробуждения. Не то, чтобы я просыпался, но дело не в этом. А в том, что, черт возьми, ты сделал со своим лицом, Бартон?

Баки и Клинт одновременно смотрят вверх и видят бредущего от лифта Тони. Он босиком, в джинсах, покрытых жирными пятнами, и белой майке. Он выглядит, как после семидесятичасового рабочего совещания, и это либо блестящая новость, либо причина для тревоги.

Исходя из слов Баки — последнее. Изменения происходят прямо на глазах и они поразительны: сначала Старк идет совершенно спокойно, но легкие, расслабленные движения всего за несколько секунд исчезают, плечи уходят немного назад, тело напрягается.

Пустой взгляд Тони скользит по Баки, потом обратно. Уголки губ трагично опущены.

Ой, бля, где же Стив, — думает Клинт.

— Видел бы ты другого парня, — отвечает он, совершенно игнорирующему Баки, бредущему в сторону кофеварки, Старку. С ним что-то не так. Его замедленные движения очень отличаются от обычных Тони-в-рабочем-запое движений, которые так хорошо знакомы Бартону. Он кажется пьяным, но еще только десять утра и это новый рекорд, учитывая, насколько часто Старк вытворяет подобное.

— Итак, ночка удалась?

Голос Тони абсолютно ровный, что, безусловно, заставляет Клинта насторожиться. Старк подходит к кофеварке, поворачиваясь спиной к сидящим.

Клинт непонимающе смотрит на Баки.  
— Ночной трэш-канал по телевизору и починка арбалета.

— Не у тебя.

Металлическая рука Баки сжимается в кулак, и он с потемневшим лицом смотрит в спину Тони.

Дерьмо. Начиная понемногу паниковать, Клинт задаётся вопросом, сможет ли ДЖАРВИС помочь, если отправить ему «зови подмогу».

Стоит попробовать…

— Какого хрена? — медленно спрашивает Баки, и Тони начинает смеяться. Этот ужасный звук разбитого стекла лупит Клинта прямо по нервам.

— Просто дружеский трёп, — обернувшись, отвечает Старк.

Баки смотрит ему прямо в глаза.  
— Отличная ночь, ага, — небрежно произносит он. — А у тебя как?

Клинт ждет, что Тони ответит что-нибудь эдакое, но тот словно сдувается и опускает подбородок, отводя взгляд.

— Могло быть лучше, — говорит он, пожимая плечами. — Хотя, думаю, тебе он нужен больше. Я понимаю.

Затем он забирает кофе и молча уходит, крепко стиснув зубы и подозрительно поблескивая глазами.

На кухне повисает молчание. Даже кофеварка перестает работать, понимая, что сейчас, наверное, не время.

— Какого, собственно, хера? — взрывается Клинт, не выдержав суровой тишины. — Хорош уже биться за Стива!

— Никто за него не бьётся, — огрызается Баки.

— Прошу прощения… Ты в беседе участвовал или как? — спрашивает Клинт. — Слышал, что…

Двери лифта открываются снова, и Клинт, в ужасе, думает, что это возвращается Тони, чтобы, как всегда, оставить последнее слово за собой. Но нет… Это измученный и крайне вымотанный Роджерс, шагает к ним в своем тренировочном снаряжении.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает он, пристально и обеспокоенно глядя на Баки. Потом переводит взгляд на Бартона. — ДЖАРВИС сказал, тебе нужна… Что у тебя с лицом?

Оцените ДЖАРВИСа, думает Клинт и задается вопросом, чем, черт побери, он заслужил такой подарок в виде постоянной помощи ИИ. — Я его на стойку уронил, — пренебрежительно махнув рукой, отвечает он. — Никто не виноват, я сам.

— Я не делал этого, — говорит Баки, и Клинт сочувствует ему, слушая, как тот успокаивает Стива, уверяя, что не вредил Бартону. — Все отлично. Я в порядке.

— Ага, а вот Тони — нет, — сообщает Клинт, и Стив резко поворачивает к нему голову. — Он явился пьяный, а выглядел, будто не спал несколько дней. И ты не в курсе, почему он так зациклился на прошлой ночи?

Стив поднял тяжелый взгляд и сжал челюсти. На лице отразилось… Может беспокойство, может вина…

— Стив? — тянет Баки, и тот раздраженно дергается.

— Что случилось прошлой ночью? — настаивает Клинт.

— Ничего, — отвечает Роджерс и складывает руки на груди. Взглядом с Клинтом он упорно не встречается.

— Капитан Америка лжёт? — спрашивает Бартон.

— Я не лгу. Почему тебя вдруг это так интересует? Без обид Клинт, но это не твое дело, и я не совсем понимаю, чего ты добиваешься, ввязываясь во все это.

И… ох. Стив точно знает, что и каким тоном сказать, чтобы заставить собеседника почувствовать себя полным дерьмом.  
— Всё… — говорит Клинт.

Нахер Фьюри. И его миссию, туда же.  
— Я сваливаю…

Он поднимается и, прижав салфетку к губам, уходит, оставляя на столе нетронутый кофе.

***

Бартон закрывает глаза и глубоко, размеренно дышит. Вечерний воздух теплый и свежий. Ветерок дергает Клинта за волосы и рубашку. Он откидывается назад, на твердый сверкающий металл.

Под ним продолжает гудеть Нью-Йорк — живой и шумный, не обращающий внимания на его присутствие на самой верхотуре башни Старка.

У него в руке лук. Теплый и дающий чувство защищенности. В данный момент это нужно ему больше всего на свете.

Бартон сейчас со слуховыми аппаратами, поэтому слышит слабый звук открывающейся двери и тяжелые шаги по крыше. Он поднимает голову и видит, как к нему осторожно приближается Барнс, делающий рукой какие-то странные жесты и с каждым шагом замедляющий ход.

Клинт вздыхает. Баки явно просит разрешения пройти, а Клинт совсем не хочет иметь ничего общего со Стивом и Тони, в их нынешнем состоянии. Но отказать Баки сил не хватает.

— Отлично находишь мои схроны, — кричит Клинт, и Баки идет дальше. Он подходит, оглядывается, как обычно оценивая риски, и садится рядом, ничего не имея против бетонного пола.

— Сам сюда бы залез, — бормочет Баки. — Я хотел…

— Да?

Баки хмурится.  
— Ты меня слышишь?

— Слуховые аппараты присутствуют и функционируют, — отвечает Бартон, коснувшись уха. — Только не бормочи.

— Я… — начинает Баки и замолкает. — Кажется, я злюсь на Стива.

— Думаю, на него все злятся, — говорит Клинт. — Ты почему?

— Вчера вечером… — продолжает Баки, барабаня металлическими пальцами по ботинку. — Мы смотрели фильмы. Старые. Было хорошо. Я не мог заснуть… Паниковал, думал сбежать. Очень много думал о том, чтобы пуститься в бега. Поэтому он остался и успокаивал меня. Внушал, что я в безопасности.

— Проклятье. В свободное от героических подвигов время, Капитан Америка заботится о тебе. О да, я тоже пришел бы в ярость…

— Это была их годовщина, — прерывает Баки, и Клинт замолкает, чувствуя что-то близкое к отчаянию.

— Год с момента первого свидания Старка и Стива, — монотонно говорит Баки. — Они должны были сходить куда-то. Роджерс отменил.

— Ну конечно, — потирая лоб, морщится Клинт. — Он сказал тебе?

Баки кивает.  
— Только сейчас. Поэтому и злюсь. Наверное. Не знаю.

Клинт вздыхает.  
— Это объясняет и запой Старка, и его утреннее выступление, — стонет он. — Черт, Романофф была права.

— Что?

— Ничего, — мягко отвечает Клинт. Он наклоняет голову и облокачивается на металлическую конструкцию. — О, чувак. Мне тоже нестерпимо захотелось податься в бега. Тяжко оставаться вблизи всего этого дерьма…

— Возьми меня с собой, — беззаботно просит Баки. — Может Стив перестанет лажать, если меня не будет поблизости.

— Если бы я мог протащить тебя мимо одноглазого сторожевого пса, я бы взял, — отвечает Клинт, и Баки тихо смеется, но взгляд так и остается беспокойным и хмурым.

— Иногда, мне кажется, что я должен, — говорит Баки.

— Должен что? — уточняет Клинт.

— Уйти… Но я не могу бросить Стива. Только не снова. Нет на свете чего-нибудь или кого-нибудь, ради чего я стал бы это делать.

Он говорит это с такой решимостью, что Клинт приходит в восторг от той связи, что существует между Барнсом и Роджерсом. Которая выстояла на протяжении семидесяти, отнюдь непростых, лет. И он на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что в этом нет ничего, кроме вечной братской дружбы. Но из его богатого жизненного опыта следует, что даже этот процент может броситься и схватить вас за зад.

— Ты и Стив никогда не были… вместе?

Окаменевший Баки в ужасе смотрит на него.  
— Боже, нет. Господи. Я и Стив? Да что, блядь, с тобой такое?

— Эй, эй, — поднимая руки, успокаивает Клинт. — Простая проверка! Проверяю я! Старк сказал — вы поцеловались… раньше. И это слегка вводит в заблуждение.

Баки смотрит еще пристальнее.  
— Один раз. Давно. На спор. Мы были пьяные. Это что, время сплетен?

Клинт пожимает плечами.  
— Что-то вроде…

Он переключается, и чтобы снова почувствовать себя комфортно, поворачивает лицо к слабым теплым лучам угасающего солнца, лениво закрывая глаза. Баки кажется достаточно довольным, чтобы на некоторое время замолчать и просто посидеть рядом; Клинт наблюдает за тем, как он рассеянно сгибает пальцы металлической руки.

Бартон размышляет, издает ли левая рука Барнса какие-нибудь звуки, которые он не слышит, когда их задумчивую тишину нарушает голос Баки.

— Все еще не могу в это поверить, — отваживается он, будто проверяя вес слов на языке. — Стив и Старк. Как это может работать…

Клинт вздыхает и поворачивается к Барнсу. Он не настолько глуп, чтобы напоминать, что Роджерс в ссоре с Тони только из-за него; это несправедливо.  
— Когда это не работает, это катастрофично. Но когда это происходит… Не знаю… Они так подходят друг другу. Все их худшие стороны — гнев, разочарование, все это. Они уравновешивают друг друга. Тони знает, когда Стив закипает так, что готов взлететь на воздух, и помогает ему выплеснуть все наружу. А Роджерс знает, когда Тони слишком погружается в собственные мысли, готовясь сотворить очередное идиотское что-нибудь.

Баки что-то бормочет, Клинт не разбирает, что именно.

— Не понял, — говорит он, и Баки, извиняясь, смотрит вверх.

— Ничего, — говорит он, поворачиваясь к солнцу. — Стив такой упрямый.

— Ага, — Бартон пожимает плечами. — И я не знаю, хватило бы ему твоей дружбы, но думаю без Тони, он сбился бы с пути. Будущее совсем не такое, как он ожидал, да?

— Да, — очень тихо отвечает Барнс, и Клинт только по губам понимает, что именно тот сказал. — Он всегда хотел лучшего. И так злится, что мир не совершенен.

— Ты, кажется, получше справляешься? — улыбается Клинт, и Баки мрачно смеется.

— О, я вырос в таком мире, — говорит он, и в его словах звучит одновременно и горечь, и принятие. — Я знаю, что дерьмо держится чуть ниже всего остального. Я был частью этого и никогда не ожидал, что будущее будет ярким, блестящим и замечательным, в отличие от Роджерса.

Клинт кивает.  
— Эй, как думаешь, этот глубокосодержательный разговор позволит мне на этой неделе отказаться от терапии?

Баки удивленно смотрит на него.  
— Они и тебя заставляют ходить?

— О, да, — говорит Клинт. — По шкале испорченных особей, у меня девятка.

— Тогда у меня сколько? Десять?

— Двадцать три с половиной, — быстро отвечает Клинт, и Баки опускает голову. У него трясутся плечи, и Бартон понимает, что тот смеется.

— Все еще говоришь правду в глаза, — улыбается Баки. — Мило.

— Да, я такой, — серьезно сообщает Клинт, и Барнс улыбается чуть шире.

Они замолкают, и эта тишина становится, как ни странно, комфортной. Мысли Клинта блуждают между беспомощным недоумением, как Капитан Америка умудряется справляться с этими гребаными вещами, и тем, что он действительно перестал считать Баки опасным. Даже несмотря на нож в ботинке. Боже, как это печально — Стив явно думает, что Барнс все еще опасен, и его нельзя оставлять в одиночестве.

— Так мы друзья?

— Эээ? — не самая красноречивая реплика Бартона, но он и правда, смущен таким неожиданным поворотом. — В смысле — я и ты?

Баки кивает.  
— Я тебя не бешу, — он пожимает плечами, будто этого достаточно.

— Ну… Тебя можно терпеть, — соглашается Клинт. — Когда вернемся, напишу в дневнике «Барнс и Бартон — BFF».

Баки наклоняет голову, как будто под другим углом фраза Клинта станет более понятной.

— BFF?

— Лучшие друзья навсегда, — отвечает Клинт, а потом его вдруг осеняет. — Эй, ты же болтаешься рядом не только из-за контроля над разумом, да? Ты сказал, что читал мое досье.

Баки опирается локтями на колени, обхватывая запястье правой руки металлическими пальцами, и на мгновение задумывается. Потом пожимает плечами.  
— Неа, — говорит он. — Может, в начале.

Он честный, Клинт отдает ему должное.

— А теперь?

— Ну, ты на ежедневной основе можешь иметь дело со Стивом и Старком, а значит, делаешь то, чему я могу научиться, — отвечает он. — И ты такой нелепый… И у тебя симпатичная мордашка.

Клинт смеется, и звук его смеха растворяется в небе над городом.  
— Тебя это заводит?

— О, дааа, — невозмутимо тянет Баки. — Так горячооо…

Клинт опять смеется и откладывает лук в сторону, оставляя в пределах досягаемости. А Баки довольно закатывает глаза и осторожно улыбается.

Они сидят бок о бок и смотрят, как солнце опускается за Манхэттен, а небоскребы в затухающем свете превращаются в мигающие силуэты. Беккетт права, думает Клинт, перестав смеяться — у него появился друг. Но это совсем не значит, что она права в чем-либо другом…

***

Почти в три утра Бартон понимает, что совершенно проигнорировал свои собственные резолюции о расторжении договора с Фьюри и прекращении его идиотской миссии. Сейчас, став Баки другом, он будет по полной хлебать всяческие пиздецовые ситуации, подобные устроенной Старком за завтраком, но деваться ему абсолютно некуда. Они связаны. Накрепко.

Он вздыхает и рассеянно почесывает грудь, уставившись в потолок, освещенный лишь мерцанием телевизора. Сон снова от него ускользает — светло-голубой холодный свет слишком далек от комфортного, и Бартон просто закрывает глаза.

Помогает то, что ему нравится Баки, думает он. Барнс совсем не такой, как ожидал Клинт, и в его небрежно собранном деле, сведения, не имеющие ничего общего с его личностью. Ничего о хитрости и смекалке, или о чувстве юмора и умении реагировать на шутки с совершенно невозмутимым выражением лица. Ничего о том, насколько он честен и силен, даже в своих самых слабых и уязвимых сторонах.

Он хороший человек, считает Клинт. Под всей этой убийственной хмуростью и тому подобным.

Бледное мерцание голубого света на потолке внезапно сменяется синими всполохами, и Клинт поворачивает голову к кофейному столику, на котором лежит телефон. Он привстает на локтях и, хмурясь, тянется к нему.

Это Стив. Звонит в три утра.

Бартон жмет на кнопку.  
— Предупреждаю — я не слышу.

Стив выглядит уставшим. Он трет бровь большим пальцем, а затем смотрит на Клинта.  
— Я могу с тобой поговорить?

Клинт хмурится.  
— Сейчас?

— Пожалуйста, — просит Роджерс.

Клинт стонет.  
— Это будет стоить тебе чашки кофе.

Кэп сдвигает брови.  
— Жду на кухне, немедленно, — произносит он, и звонок прерывается.

— Жду на кухне, немедленно, — передразнивает Бартон, вставая с дивана и подтягивая штаны. Он бредёт к двери, останавливается, возвращается, берет лук и стрелу. Покручивая ее между пальцами, по тихим коридорам крадется к общей кухне, недоумевая, что же он будет делать в три часа утра, если соберется жить отдельно от кучи гребаных слабоумных супергероев.

Стив сидит за стойкой, облокотившись на край и низко опустив голову. Он выглядит совершенно разбитым, с трудом удерживая себя в вертикальном положении. Перед ним две кружки и он молча подталкивает одну к приближающемуся Клинту.

— Спасибо, — отвечает тот. — Похоже, тебе срочно нужно в постель.

Стив что-то бормочет в ответ, и Клинт пододвигается ближе, коснувшись его плеча, и показывает, что они должны быть лицом к лицу.

— Почему ты аппараты не носишь?

— Ну, три утра. Пытался уснуть… Не беспокойся, сейчас ты достаточно близко, чтобы я понял.

— Я хочу, чтобы тебе было комфортно, и еще я волнуюсь… — говорит Стив.

— Не надо, — отвечает Клинт.

— Но…

— Так, всё. Прекрати. Ну правда. Ты потратил достаточное количество нервных клеток, сломя голову бегая за Старком и Барнсом. Мне ты матерью-уткой можешь не становиться.

Роджерс смеется хриплым ломаным смехом.  
— Прости, я был такой задницей, — с трудом сглотнув, говорит он и тянется к кружке, сильными пальцами очерчивая края.

— Я пытался помочь, — вздыхает Клинт.

Стив устало морщится.  
— Я знаю, знаю. Просто… Тони орал, а я всю ночь пытался отвлечь Баки от навязчивой идеи выбраться из проклятого окна, и я… Прости.

И Клинт достаточно хорошо знает Роджерса, чтобы понимать, что тот не остановится, пока его извинения не примут.

— Все в порядке, — говорит он и, наклонившись, дотрагивается до плеча Стива. — Извинения приняты.

Роджерс кивает, затем выпрямляется и, повернувшись, смотрит на Бартона.  
— Это не единственное, о чем я хотел с тобой поговорить.

Клинт поднимает кружку и делает глоток.  
— Я весь — уши.

— Почему Баки пошел за тобой на крышу?

— Ты вот это хотел узнать? — Бартон пожимает плечами. — Понятия не имею…

Роджерс пристально смотрит на него, и Клинту кажется, что его просвечивают рентгеном.  
— Если узнаешь что-нибудь такое… Что он делает или говорит… — медленно говорит Стив. — Я переживаю… Сообщи мне, пожалуйста.

Клинт думает о ноже в ботинке. О словах, сказанных Баки по поводу сна. О выражении его лица в момент, когда он рассказывал обо всем, что пропустил в жизни Роджерса.

— Хорошо, сообщу, — еще раз пожав плечами, говорит Бартон. — Я имею в виду, что пока он не угрожал никого убить, так что…

— Не надо, — перебивает Стив. Он выглядит больным и загнанным, и темные тени под глазами становятся еще заметнее, когда он опускает подбородок. — Просто… Я знаю, что он пару раз пытался поговорить с тобой. Ты должен мне сказать, если он произнесет что-нибудь… нестандартное. Или если, не дай Бог, заговорит по-русски.

— Он знает русский?

Обеспокоенный Стив медленно кивает.  
— Да. Он говорил на нем, когда… ну, были моменты, когда он был не в себе…

Клинт всеми внутренностями чует… что-то…  
— Стоит опасаться?

Стив качает головой.  
— Нет, — отвечает он, и Клинт за версту чует ложь.

— Это и правда — «беспокоиться не о чем», или «есть проблема, но я работаю над этим»?

Стив глухо смеется.  
— Скорее последнее, — признается он. — Все в порядке. Я помогу ему справиться. Баки в Гидре через многое прошел… Я не ждал, что он будет абсолютно невредим, когда нашел его.

Клинт угукает и делает еще глоток. Здесь у него вариантов несколько: согласиться и передавать Стиву слова Барнса, достойные пересказа; отказаться, сославшись на нежелание вторгаться в чужую личную жизнь; или согласиться, но не подвергать Роджерса дополнительному стрессу и не рассказывать практически ничего, за исключением совсем уж из ряда вон выходящего.

Решено — вариант три.

— Я дам тебе знать, если он сотворит что-нибудь радикальное, — говорит Бартон, и технически это не ложь. — Эй, а ты знаешь, что я был одержим Локи?

Стив невесело смотрит на него.  
— Да, что-то такое припоминаю.

— Отлично. Я, вроде как, профессионал в промывании мозгов. И буду рад поговорить об этом с Баки. Если нужно…

Подбородок Стива слегка дрожит.  
— Спасибо, Клинт, — откашлявшись, говорит он. — Но это я привел его. Нет смысла наваливать на тебя лишнее дерьмо, пока ты и сам еще выздоравливаешь.

Это застает Клинта врасплох.  
— Я не… — начинает он, но, конечно, не может отрицать, что терапия в самом разгаре. — Бро, все в порядке. У тебя Тони и Баки. И я не знаю, как ты с одним-то управишься, не говоря уж…

— Спасибо, но все нормально. Еще несколько недель, и всё, надеюсь, образуется. Когда СМБ решит, что все-таки происходит, у меня камень с души упадет.

— Кто ещё что не решил?

— Совет мировой безопасности. Они исследуют доказательства. Оценивают Баки. Решают, держать его под арестом или нет. Фьюри с Нат в курсе, а я — за бортом. Они не разрешают вмешиваться.

— Так, ладно. А теперь посмотри на себя. Ты же ходячий труп.

Роджерс смеется и качает головой.  
— Однозначно, мне было бы проще, если бы Тони не пытался выбить меня из колеи, — признается он, а потом тяжело вздыхает. — Думаю, он хочет расстаться, но так, чтобы инициатива исходила от меня…

И вот теперь, это куда серьезней, чем гребаный тревожный звоночек; это одновременно чёртова полицейская сирена, звук экстренной эвакуации и предупреждающий синий сигнал ДЖАРВИСа.  
— Ты с ним об этом говорил?

Стив морщится и качает головой.  
— Ха. Посмотри на меня — сижу тут в три утра и плачусь тебе в жилетку. Конечно, нет.

— Могу заменить кофе на виски и прикинуться барменом, если поможет.

— Ты сейчас можешь пойти и лечь спать. Это единственное, что ты должен сделать, — с усталой улыбкой говорит Стив. — ДЖАРВИС рассказал, как мало ты спишь.

— Господи! В этой башне остался хоть кто-нибудь, не изображающий из себя мою мать?

Стив с упреком смотрит на него.  
— Ложись спать, Клинт.

— Это ты иди, поспи, наконец, — говорит Клинт. — Это ты звонил мне в три утра. Тебе явно нужен сон.

— Я суперсолдат, в отличие от некоторых, — сообщает Роджерс, и, вставая, отодвигает стул. — Ложись спать, пока не заставил.

— Враждебная обстановка, — информирует Бартон. — Мне придется известить Коулсона.

— Господи, ты прямо как… — начинает Стив, потом резко замолкает и, сжав челюсти, отворачивается. Клинт не слышит, что именно он говорит, и прочесть по губам уходящего Роджерса не может тоже.

— Ну, могло быть и лучше, — оставшись в одиночестве, бормочет он, затем встает, чтобы уйти к себе с кружкой кофе, но делает шаг назад, забирая чашку Стива.

— ДЖАРВИС, я тут прибрал, — произносит он. — Закрывай кухню. Пойду, попритворяюсь, что сплю. А сам, как и большая часть жильцов, буду часами пялиться в потолок.

Ответа он не слышит, но как только уходит, позади него мигает и гаснет свет, и башня погружается в дремоту, даже если почти все ее постояльцы бодрствуют.


	3. Chapter 3

— И как твое задание?

Клинт шумно вздыхает и опускает голову, упираясь лбом в гладкую прохладную древесину. За окном ярко сияет солнце, хотя тепла от него сейчас совсем мало.

— Это не задание, — бормочет он в стол и слышит, как усаживается Наташа, а затем что-то бьет его по голове. Он немного успокаивается и видит перед собой внушительную кружку дымящегося кофе. Он знает, этим она пытается задобрить его, чтобы извлечь максимум из их общения, но сегодня у нее шансов не много. Да, у него есть кофе, но сейчас ни свет ни заря, а он не в своей кровати, где ему хочется быть больше всего на свете.

— Ни свет ни заря? Девять утра, между прочим, — потягивая латте, отвечает Романофф, откидываясь на спинку стула. — И я не манипулирую тобой, Клинт, — добавляет она и, черт, это значит, что он снова думает вслух. Он широко зевает, подпирает щеку рукой и трет глаза костяшками пальцев.

— Нет, манипулируешь. Ты постоянно это делаешь… Особенно, по отношению ко мне…

Наташа поднимает бровь в прекрасном и раздражающем проявлении сердитого несогласия, элегантно скрещивая ноги. Выглядит она при этом слишком шикарно для такого раннего утра.

— Честно говоря, ты человек, с которым я проделываю это реже всего, — легко говорит она, а затем морщится. — И это никогда не срабатывает с Роджерсом.

— Найди слабое место, и он твой, — сердито говорит Бартон, поднимает кружку и делает глоток, не переживая, что, скорее всего, данной встречи его вкусовые рецепты не переживут.

— О, слабые места… Это просто. Тем более что у него их два, — бросает Наташа. — А что касается манипулирования… Давить на первое — это так легко, что не доставляет никакого удовольствия, а второе… Не моя лига.

Это заявление запускает мыслительный процесс в голове Бартона.  
— Не твоя лига? Что? Баки? Ты шутишь?

Романофф поворачивается к окну, и теплый солнечный свет падает на ее лицо, зажигая искорки в глазах.  
— С ним, как с Баки, я не знакома — произносит она. — Знаю его только как Зимнего Солдата…

Говоря это, она улыбается, но как-то печально и растерянно, и Клинт думает, что это как раз то, что она в данный момент испытывает. Он размышляет, не отпустить ли тонкое замечание по этому поводу, но Наташа намного умнее его, и он заранее уверен в своем провале. Поэтому он решает просто пойти напролом, и либо он получит прямой ответ, либо нет.

— Почему ты не приходишь в башню, когда он тут? — осторожно пробует Бартон. — Он считает, ты боишься его.

— А разве мы все не относимся к нему настороженно?

Клинт ошарашенно моргает.  
— Я — нет.

Наташа хмурится и по поводу того, что именно он сказал, и по поводу интонации, с которой он это произнес.  
— Серьезно? Он один из самых смертоносных людей на планете.

— Как и ты, и Стив, и Брюс, — в замешательстве перечисляет Бартон.

— Он — совсем другое. И ты знаешь это.

— Да, но я не боюсь его, — настойчиво повторяет Клинт. — Он ведь как Стив, только гораздо более сердитый и веселый.

Наташа отворачивается от солнечного света и ловит его взгляд.  
— Он тебе действительно нравится.

— Ага, — соглашается Клинт, решив, что отрицая, ничего не выиграет. — И я хочу знать, что между вами произошло. На то, чтобы так вести себя, у тебя должна быть грандиозная причина, Нат.

Она медленно мигает.  
— Я боюсь его.

— Ерунда, — возражает Бартон. На соседнем стуле хмурятся, и он торопливо понижает голос. — Бред сивой кобылы. Ты никого не боишься.

— Я несколько раз встречалась с ним, как с Зимним Солдатом, — внезапно начинает она так тихо, что Клинт даже со слуховыми аппаратами пропускает пару слов и разбирает их только по губам. — Я ни разу не смогла найти его, сколько бы ни пыталась. Это меня напугало. Появился кто-то, кем я не могла манипулировать. Конечно, я не знала, что ему регулярно стирали память, и все, что я смогла проделать до этого — исчезало. Он становился чистым листом. У меня не было ничего против него. Вот поэтому, он не в моей лиге.

— А факты? — подозрительно уточняет Клинт. — Да брось, ты мне по существу, ничего не сказала. Что случилось на самом деле?

— Кое-что, — отвечает она. — Много чего. И он, естественно, ничего не помнит.

Клинт вздыхает, потирая висок.  
— Это все просто безумно невразумительно.

— А тебе и не нужно ничего знать. Просто есть причины, по которым я не смогу тебе помочь…

— Ну, пожалуйста, — хнычет Бартон. — Это ужасно, Нат. На Стива все злятся, он топчется на месте…

— Знаю, поэтому мы и попросили тебя, — говорит Романофф.

— Я помогаю…

— Ты и правда что-то делаешь, или после того, как все уже случилось, пытаешься свести ущерб к минимуму?

Клинт задумывается.  
— Скорее — последнее, — вздыхает он, и Наташа еще немного отпивает из чашки.

— Скажи честно. Стив боится его?

Бартон собирается ответить «нет», но вспоминает, как несколько дней назад Роджерс рассказывал, как пытался предотвратить побег Барнса.

— Он боится за него. Волнуется, что тот может сотворить что-нибудь… эдакое.

— А ты — нет, — уточняет она.

— Неа. Я имею в виду, что, естественно, я не хочу, чтобы он причинил кому-нибудь вред, но он должен еще так много всего преодолеть, чтобы ему стало лучше, верно? Никто не сделает это за него.

— И ты говоришь это, потому что знаешь, что именно он чувствует, — замечает Наташа, и Клинту кажется, что воспоминания о голубом холоде впиваются в тело и продвигаются вверх по позвоночнику. — И ты единственный, кто не боится его, — она берет его за руку. — И для человека, которого столько лет использовали в качестве бессловесного оружия… ты, вероятно, олицетворяешь весь мир.

Бартон смущен ее словами, и не совсем верит им. Он — вторая по значимости крупная проблема в башне, и вообще не создан для всего этого. Но если Нат права и он единственный, кто реально может помочь Баки со Стивом уберечь их микромир от глобального разрушения, то все его бредовые сомнения должны отойти на второй план.

— Что же мне делать, Нат? — беспомощно спрашивает он.

Она отпускает его ладонь.  
— Продолжать быть для него практически всем, — вздыхает она. — И как можно скорее разделить их с Роджерсом.

Клинт кивает, шумно сглатывая.  
— Отлично. Разделить… Как-то я опасаюсь, что ни один из них не согласится.

Наташа пристально смотрит на него.  
— Так начинай уже действовать.

Да уж, думает Бартон, отпивая кофе. Заставить эмоционально неустойчивого Капитана Америка и его лучшего друга с промытыми мозгами сделать то, чего они совсем не хотят. Пара пустяков, блин.

— Допивай, — тихо говорит Наташа. — У тебя сеанс через полчаса.

Желудок Клинта делает еще пару кульбитов.  
— Может забить? — глухо стонет он. — Беседа о чувствах во время завтрака с тобой, а потом целый час разговоров о тех же чувствах с Беккетт — ну совсем не то, о чем я мечтал в жизни…

***

— Так. Ну что ж… Роджерс бесит всех; Барнс регулярно пытается вылезти из окна и убежать в неведомые дали; Старк катастрофически много пьет; а Романофф — я абсолютно уверен — пытается надавить на меня и уверена, что все это безобразие могу исправить только я.

Беккетт скептически смотрит на Клинта, пытаясь решить, стоит ли потакать ему.  
— Это мы так о мотивах поступков Локи говорим?

— Ага, — пренебрежительно кивает Клинт, потому что заставлять его высказываться о Локи в любом контексте, кроме «Я хочу выстрелить в его наглую морду» — ее любимое занятие. — Мы уже миллион раз это обсуждали. Это нынче не актуально… Совсем. Сейчас всех раздражает Стив, а он, между прочим, Капитан Америка, и чрезвычайно важен.

— Вы хотите именно об этом поговорить? Или существует еще что-то, а это просто замена?

— Да.

— Что — да, Клинт?

— Кэп. Давайте поговорим о нём.

— Хорошо. Расскажите, почему все на него злятся.

Бартон поднимает голову, глубоко задумавшись.  
— Потому что он, ни с кем не согласовав, привел в башню потенциальную угрозу. Потому что у него с потенциальной угрозой есть прошлое, и это заставляет Старка ревновать… Или быть неуверенным, одно из двух. Хм, потому что он не хочет оставлять потенциальную угрозу без присмотра даже на пять минут — честно, честно. И позволяет потенциальной угрозе болтаться со мной.

— И… Потенциальная угроза, это… — Беккетт замолкает, хотя ответ очевиден.

— Вы знаете, о ком я, — раздраженно бурчит Клинт, и тут же чувствует себя виноватым, а ведь это всего лишь док, и она ему даже не нравится.

Беккетт вздыхает.  
— И почему же вы сердитесь на Стива?

— Я — нет, — отвечает он, сбитый с толку.

— О, просто вы сказали «всех». Я предположила, что и вас тоже.

— Нет, я на него не злюсь.

— Тогда в чем дело? — спрашивает Беккетт, и она так спокойна и любезна, а Клинту так сильно хочется продолжать и дальше притворяться, что он страшно ненавидит ее. — Вы явно зациклены на том, что люди стали хуже относиться к Стиву из-за его поступков.

— Ну да. Он своими действиями не сможет добиться ничьего расположения. Ни он, ни Старк.

Он замолкает и начинает дергать за нитку, вылезшую из обивки подлокотника кресла.

— Никто не возмущался, когда Кэп спас меня и привел домой. А я все еще был опасен. ЩИТ, на тот момент, еще не поработал со мной. И все вокруг знали, что в любую секунду я могу снова поднять на них голубой взгляд.

— Так почему, по-вашему, Стив так поступил?

Клинт пожимает плечами, а затем тихо говорит:  
— Потому что доверял мне.

Беккетт кивает.  
— Я тоже так считаю. И может быть поэтому, Наташа думает, что только вы можете помочь решить эту проблему. Хотя должна подчеркнуть — это совсем не ваша обязанность.

— Фьюри с Романофф, похоже, считают иначе, — бормочет Бартон. — Я знаю, знаю, что не моя. Но я сделал выбор. И это хорошо, правда? Помогать?

— Безусловно. Отличный выбор, Клинт.

Он нерешительно мнется.  
— Это идиотизм.

Беккетт будто не слышит его.  
— Хорошо, вернемся к доверяющему вам Стиву. Прогресс, что вы осознаете это.

— Ну, я думаю, что доверяет, — поправляет он. — Не знаю. Мое суждение необъективно.

— Держу пари, он оказывает вам доверие.

— Прекратите ставить на меня, или я буду вынужден пожаловаться.

Беккетт улыбается.  
— Расскажите, из чего следует, что сейчас он полагается на вас.

— Он оставляет со мной Баки, — говорит Бартон и вздыхает, пытаясь разобраться, почему чувствует себя таким запутавшимся.

— Думаю… — медленно начинает он. — Думаю… если бы Стив не доверял нам, мы были бы под замком. Возможно. Не знаю. Я имею в виду, он поручился головой за нас обоих, а это не шутки… Он рискует репутацией, защищая двоих неудачников.

Он снова беспомощно пожимает плечами. Беккетт продолжает наблюдать.  
— Клинт, вы когда-нибудь анализировали свои чувства по поводу вашего спасения Роджерсом?

Бартон переводит взгляд на свои ступни.  
— Да. Иногда я думаю, что так не должно было быть. Потому что я ведь убил тех людей. И я до сих пор не допущен к службе, так что… вот.

— А как вы относитесь к тому, что Стив спас Баки?

— Он поступил правильно, — тут же отвечает Клинт. — Баки ни в чем не виноват.

Беккетт задумчиво хмыкает.  
— Вот как? И как же вы можете одобрять спасение Барнса — так как это не его вина — но сомневаться в правильности своего спасения. Хотя всем известно, что вы стали жертвами идентичных принудительных действий.

Клинт смотрит на нее и уже в который раз за день его несчастный желудок пытается покинуть его жалкое тело. Которое, чуть погодя, с трудом расслабляется и остается прикованным к месту еще некоторое время.

— Как же я вас ненавижу, — бормочет он, потирая лоб.

— Вы ненавидите то, что подружиться с Баки, означает встать перед проблемой собственного прощения.

— Нет, я почти уверен, что это всё ваши злобные инсинуации.

Беккетт улыбается, и в этой улыбке явно проступают и симпатия, и раздражение.  
— Можете ненавидеть, сколько влезет. Вы же знаете, что я права.

— Вы же знаете, что я права, — передразнивает ее Клинт, скукоживаясь в кресле и почти прижимая подбородок к телу. — Док?

— Ммм…

— Мне нравится Баки.

— Я знаю.

Клинт хмурится и складывает руки на груди.  
— Если кому-нибудь проболтаетесь, я буду вынужден пойти на убийство.

Беккетт закатывает глаза.  
— Ваш секрет в полной безопасности.

***

— Нет, нет, нет. Левее, за ним… Не стреляй пока…

— Хочу и буду. Я не собираюсь тебя ждать.

— Это совместная операция, Барнс.

— Ты слишком заторможенный, Бартон. Эй, ты что, выстрелил в меня?

— Чуть-чуть.

— Ублюдок…

Внезапная вспышка яркого света, и следующее, что видит Клинт — его аватар попадает под впечатляющее мельтешение молотящих рук и ног и медленно падает на землю грустной кучкой боеприпасов и оружия. Оскорбительный звук радостно гогочущих инопланетян добавляет еще несколько процентов боли к уже полученной моральной травме.

— А вот это было лишним, — ворчит он, бросая контроллер на колени и хмуро наблюдая за ликующим, весело скачущим по экрану аватаром Баки, счастливо балансирющим ракетной установкой на плече.

— Ты возродишься через десять секунд, — говорит Барнс, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. — Кончай ныть.

— Да, но теперь я потерял снайперскую винтовку, — жалуется Бартон.

— Это того стоило, — отвечает Баки, а затем усмехается, когда вспышка желтого света озаряет появление персонажа Клинта. — Вот так! Возвращайся в игру. Давай. Взорвем чуток инопланетян.

— Я создал монстра.

— Видеоигры — это потрясающе, — радостно кивает Баки, и Клинт фыркает, поднимая контроллер и снова начиная играть.

Когда Бартон впервые демонстрирует Барнсу приставку —  
пытаясь хоть как-то реализовать свой гениальный план по разделению суперсолдат — тот не сильно впечатляется, замечая, что он практически всю свою жизнь прошел как шутер от первого лица, так зачем же ему еще и игры. Клинт игнорирует этот пространный монолог и просто берет в руки контроллер, наблюдая, как Баки тайно косится в сторону экрана.

Барнс сильно напрягается при виде «Call of Duty» и еще значительнее, глядя на «Battlefield». «Grand Theft Auto» удостаивается поднятых бровей и выражения лица, означающего нечто среднее между интересом и недоверием. «Need For Speed» также привлекает внимание, но от предложения показать, как играть, Баки отказывается категорически.

Через неделю Хоукай знакомит его с «Halo» — и это точное попадание в яблочко. Пути назад отрезаны…

— Танк, танк на холме, — Баки толкает Клинта локтем, и тот отвлекается, пихая в ответ.

— Да вижу я, вижу. Гранаты есть?

— Неа, кончились. Только ракетная установка, — сообщает Барнс.

— Ладно, ты идешь прямо, а я обойду. Отвлеки его.

— Ясно, — отвечает Баки и наклоняется вперед, концентрируясь. Его пальцы ловко двигаются по кнопкам контроллера, причем металлические — ничуть не хуже живых.

— Ну, вы отличная пара, — раздается тихий голос от двери. Барнс быстро поднимает взгляд, а затем немедленно возвращает его к экрану.

— Стиви, привет. Прости, не могу оторваться.

— Ничего, — усмехается Роджерс и опирается плечом на дверной косяк, сложив руки на груди. — Приятно видеть, что ты получаешь удовольствие.

— Получаю взрыв, — ухмыляется Баки, когда его персонаж наводит оружие на танк и ловко взрывает его одним метким выстрелом. Клинт смеется и, закрывая лицо руками, валится на спинку дивана.

— Господи, беру свои слова обратно.

— Ни за что, — усмехается Баки. Он оборачивается к Роджерсу, и Клинт, замечая улыбку Стива, смотрящего на Барнса, чувствует усталое облегчение.

— Ненавижу прерывать вечеринку, Бак, но твой терапевт здесь.

Барнс вздыхает.  
— Бартон, сходи вместо меня.

— Да без вопросов, — отвечает тот, глядя на экран и управляя аватаром, бросает гранаты, подходя впритык к неподвижному аватару Баки. — Притворюсь тобой. Буду сурово хмуриться и рассказывать всем, как безумно я влюблен в самого выдающегося Мстителя — Хоукая…

Он замолкает, когда Баки отвешивает ему такой смачный подзатыльник, что его тело резко подается вперед. Клинт возмущенно фыркает и осторожно трет затылок.  
— У меня и так с мозговыми клетками из рук вон, а тут еще ты…

— Пытаюсь дерзость из тебя выбить, — говорит Баки. — Хотя, если это не сработало с Роджерсом, с тобой у меня точно шансов нет.

Клинт усмехается, представляя крайне раздраженного Баки Барнса, который семьдесят лет назад шлепает по макушке тощего и упрямого Стива Роджерса. По всем признакам, таким степенным и рассудительным Капитан стал уже после сыворотки.

Бартон смотрит на Кэпа, желая изложить ему свои умозаключения, но у Стива, переводящего взгляд с Баки на Клинта, на лице большими буквами написано «любопытно», и он передумывает. Это выражение лица у Роджерса не исчезает, когда Баки отдает свой контроллер Бартону, поднимается с дивана и, с нахальной улыбочкой салютуя Клинту, идет со Стивом к лифту. Тот пропускает его вперед, затем заходит следом, вставая рядом, и последнее, что видит Клинт, это обращенный к нему задумчивый взгляд Капитана Америка.

Бартон на секунду задумывается, а потом, пожимая плечами, возвращается к игре.

***

Клинт вздрагивает, и его голова соскальзывает с дивана, когда входная дверь широко распахивается и громко бьет ручкой по стене. Некоторое время спустя появляется хмурый Баки в трениках. Он что-то бормочет, но прежде чем Клинт успевает сказать, что он без слуховых аппаратов, тот захлопывает дверь и, отпихивая ноги Бартона, валится на диван.

— Добрый вечер, как поживаешь, рад тебя видеть и я не слышу, — скороговоркой выдает Клинт, даже не пытаясь отодвинуться и дать Барнсу побольше места. Тот толкает колени Бартона так, что они оказываются прижатыми к груди, отчего он больше не может видеть Баки. Потом он чувствует некое движение, и Барнс хватает его за лодыжки, вытягивая ноги, и укладывает их себе на бедра.

Он сидит, яростно уставившись в телевизор, положив голову на руку, упертую в подлокотник дивана. Металлическую руку он оставляет на щиколотке Бартона. В мерцающем свете телевизора Клинт видит его напряженное тело.

— Что случилось, Сердитый Кот? — спрашивает он.

Губы Баки двигаются, но Клинт ничего не понимает и бьет его пяткой в бедро, привлекая внимание. Баки еще сильнее хмурится и поворачивает голову.

— Глухой, помнишь? — машет рукой Клинт, и Баки тяжело вздыхает.

— Извини, — говорит он, и к полнейшему изумлению Клинта, поднимает руку с дивана и прижимает к груди, водя по кругу — в знак извинения.

— Это жест глухонемых, — говорит ошеломленный Бартон. Баки закатывает глаза и устраивается обратно, глядя в телевизор. Он тяжело вздыхает, а потом поворачивается к Клинту, встречая его взгляд.

— Терапия — отстой. Не хочу говорить об этом. Просто… Можно я…

— Ни в чем себе не отказывай. Делай, что хочешь. Только, если собираешься поболтать…

Он дрыгает захваченной ногой и встает, когда Баки отпускает его лодыжку. Идет в спальню, берет аппараты и тянет с кровати одеяла. Спотыкаясь, тащит их до дивана и без лишних церемоний сбрасывает Барнсу на голову. Тот срывает их с себя и отпихивает, возмущенно глядя на Клинта.

— Ты что, блядь, творишь?

— Если мы собираемся сидеть тут и ныть, жалея себя, то все надо делать правильно, — отвечает Бартон, вставляя аппараты.

— Я себя не жалел, — сурово бурчит Баки и, глянув на одеяла, толкает их еще дальше. Похоже, Барнс сегодня как порох…

— Ну, ты явно на что-то злишься, — констатирует Клинт, пожимая плечами и, наклонившись, хватает сброшенную на пол подушку и бросает ее в Баки. — Так что смирись.

Барнс набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы поспорить, но потом будто сдувается и падает на диван, укладывая ноги и поворачиваясь к телевизору.

— Мы можем заказать еду на вынос?

Клинт ухмыляется.  
— Все, что угодно.

***

— И что? Так во всех четырех фильмах? — нахмурившись, спрашивает Барнс и, укладывая М&Мсину на кончик металлического пальца, спихивает ноги Клинта со своих колен. — Босой полицейский среднего возраста носится по разнообразным горизонтальным поверхностям?

Бартон глотает кусок пиццы и поворачивает голову к Баки, продолжая смотреть на экран. Барнс запускает конфету прямо ему в открытый рот.

— Нееет. В четвертой части полицейский среднего возраста машиной взрывает вертолет. Обутый.

Баки насмешливо фыркает.  
— Кому нужна машина, чтобы взорвать вертолет? Я могу это сделать с помощью скрепки.

— Я в тебе нисколько не сомневаюсь, — признается Клинт, стараясь побыстрее дожевать. Потом поворачивается к Барнсу и открывает рот; тот послушно бросает очередную M&M’s, и Бартон довольно ухмыляется. — Мы могли бы превратить это в национальный вид спорта.

— Все годы обучения на снайпера сводятся к тому, что я, не двигаясь, могу накормить тебя конфетами с расстояния в три фута? — интересуется Баки.

— Ну, помимо этого, тебя обучали и еще разным довольно херовым вещам, — лениво говорит Клинт, и следующее драже прилетает ему прямо в висок. — Эй, это неоправданная трата ресурсов, — протестует он, выискивая конфету в складках одеяла и запихивая в рот.

— Хочу приносить пользу, — внезапно говорит Баки. Он катает в металлических пальцах M&M’s и смотрит на нее, как будто в ней заключены все тайны вселенной. — Чувствую себя совершенно бесполезным сидя здесь, как какая-нибудь сломанная запчасть.

И, вау… Это очень честно и чертовски глубоко. А в голове нет ничего, кроме безвкусной шутки о разбрасывании конфет. Клинт открывает рот и снова закрывает. Он пытается и не может найти подходящие слова, смущается и неловко чешет затылок.

— Не говори никому, сделаешь только хуже, — вздыхает Баки с легким оттенком Бруклина. — Просто захотелось сказать.

И Клинт согласно кивает, потому что Баки прав, и он может все испортить, попытавшись рассказать кому-нибудь. Но, чтобы поделиться, Барнс выбрал именно его, и Бартону интересно, настолько же он откровенен с Роджерсом, или когда Стив пытается разговорить его, Баки отделывается пустыми банальностями…

Его мысли прерывает тихий стук в дверь. Баки, наверное, чувствует себя довольно комфортно и расслабленно, потому что даже не дергается и не напрягается, просто бросает ленивый взгляд в сторону входа и произносит «да», как будто это его гребаная комната.

Тайным визитером оказывается добрый Капитан, который действительно не является шокирующим фактором. Он входит, осторожно закрывает за собой дверь и садится рядом с Баки, глядя в телевизор. Барнс безмолвно протягивает ему пачку M&M’s. Тот неохотно опускает в нее руку и, вытащив сразу несколько, бросает в рот. Он выглядит усталым и задумчивым. Так почему же настолько вымотавшись, он практически не спит?

— Ребят, у вас все нормально?

— Ммм, — произносит Бартон и кивает в направлении телевизора. — Крепкий Орешек.

Стив смотрит на экран, но, кажется, ничего не видит.  
— Ты идешь? — тихо спрашивает он. Баки неопределенно качает головой.

— Тони?

— Спит, — отвечает Кэп; Барнс отдает упаковку Клинту и вылезает из одеяльного гнезда. Бартон тут же начинает чувствовать себя странно покинутым.

— Можешь оставить его здесь, я присмотрю, — предлагает он и парирует удар металлической руки.

— Ни за кем не нужно присматривать, сопляк, — говорит Баки. — До завтра.

Он покидает комнату следом за Роджерсом, как всегда салютуя напоследок. Клинт лениво возвращается назад и блаженно укладывается на диван, используя место, освободившееся после ухода Барнса.

— Эй, ДЖАРВИС, — рассеянно произносит он, устраиваясь поудобнее в куче одеял. — Какой сейчас у Роджерса распорядок дня?

— Капитан встает около шести для своей обычной ежедневной пробежки, затем целый день либо работает, либо проводит с хозяином, — перечисляет ИскИн. — Когда мистер Старк ложится спать, Капитан идет к агенту Барнсу, чтобы в течение ночи обеспечивать его безопасность.

— А когда он сам спит? — растерянно спрашивает Клинт.

— Когда засыпает агент Барнс. Обычно это случается около трех утра, — как ни в чем не бывало, отвечает ДЖАРВИС. — Агент же спит до позднего утра, а потом тренируется, сидит в комнатах Капитана или приходит к вам.

— Черт побери, так Стив почти не спит?

— Он довольствуется несколькими часами, — сообщает ИИ и делает паузу. — Хотя подозреваю, бесконечно это продолжаться не может. Мистер Старк отслеживает его жизненные показатели и беспокоится о его уровне стресса и тревоги.

— Тогда почему он ничего не делает?

— Я не имею права обсуждать это с вами, агент Бартон, — сухо отвечает ДЖАРВИС. Но затем, после паузы, продолжает: — Но если бы имел, то предположил бы, что хозяин не хочет ограничивать время своего общения с Капитаном и не знает, как еще можно защитить агента Барнса.

Клинт делает страшное лицо — Наташины слова подтверждаются — и вздыхает.

— Так, чисто гипотетически… Мысль о том, чтобы разлучить Баки со Стивом, на твой взгляд, является идеей, заслуживающей внимания.

— Для вашей личной безопасности, нет, — отвечает ИскИн. — Агент Барнс по-прежнему страдает от ночных кошмаров и обладает сверхчеловеческой силой. Но для душевного равновесия Капитана и для сохранения счастья хозяина — да.

— Он не причинит мне вреда, — уклончиво говорит Клинт. — ДЖАРВИС, почему в конечном итоге я всегда оказываюсь в роли героя. Куда в тот момент деваются мои мозги?

— Я считаю, что в вашем характере изначально заложено то, что заставляет вас вести себя определенным образом, — отвечает ИскИн. — И могу сообщить также, что ваш инстинкт самосохранения невероятно низок, если не отсутствует полностью.

Клинт фыркает.  
— ДЖАРВИС, если бы у тебя было тело, я бы дал тебе «пять».

— Положительное намерение, безусловно, оценено, Хоукай, — произносит он, и это, несомненно, является голосом бесплотного робота, но Клинт готов поклясться, что звучит он почти любяще. Значит, либо ИскИн умнее, чем Клинт предполагал, либо у Тони Старка действительно имеется сердце.

***

На следующий день, после серии разрозненных запутанных снов об армрестлинге с Баки, Клинт просыпается, чувствуя себя маленьким и запуганным. Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что в комнате страшно холодно, а после произошедшего, он ненавидит это ощущение каждой клеточкой своего тела.

— ДЖАРВИС, прибавь температуру, пожалуйста, — морщась, просит он и понимает, что уснул прямо со слуховыми аппаратами. Левое ухо болит, а внутри обоих ощущается ужасная липкая сырость. Он садится и вытаскивает аппараты, моментально чувствуя, как улучшает состояние ощущение свежего воздуха.

— Блядь, — бормочет он, потому что надеть их обратно он не сможет, а без удовлетворительного слуха ему сегодня не обойтись. Если ничего не выйдет, он целый день будет дергаться и психовать. Его мозг тут же предлагает два решения; первое — Баки, которого на один день можно назначить личным телохранителем; второе — разбудить Тони и забрать у него своих старых помощников, цепляющихся на ухо снаружи. Они, конечно, не идеальны и далеко не так хороши, как нынешние, но с ними хотя бы можно слышать, а это избавит от беспокойства и даст слегка передохнуть истерзанным слуховым проходам.

Разбудить сейчас Баки — не вариант, особенно, учитывая, как мало, по словам ДЖАРВИСа, тот спит, поэтому — вариант два. Быстрый обмен текстовыми сообщениями с ДЖАРВИСом — и Клинт знает, что Тони уже в мастерской, что, безусловно, является бонусом. Если бы его там не было, это значило бы, что ночью состоялся очередной запой, а когда Старк в таком состоянии, Клинт предпочитает к нему не приближаться.

Беззвучно напевая и чувствуя себя довольно глупо — впечатлившись тем, что сумел выбраться из комнаты без лука — Клинт бежит по ступенькам вниз к мастерской, а затем останавливается, про себя проклиная ДЖАРВИСа за то, что тот не предупредил.

Тони сидит на полу, а между его расставленными ногами, привалившись спиной, устроился Роджерс. Старк ласково гладит его по голове, крепко обнимая другой рукой. Плечи Кэпа трясутся, и только разглядев побелевшие костяшки его пальцев, вцепившихся в рубашку Тони, Клинт понимает, что тот плачет.

Однако, плач — не то слово. Это уродливые, безудержные рыдания, раздирающие тело и выбивающие из легких весь воздух. У Тони слишком блестят глаза и он с трудом пытается сглатывать, и черт, Клинт даже не предполагал, что все настолько плохо. Ему ни разу в жизни не доводилось видеть ничего подобного.

Он быстро отступает назад, пытаясь остаться незамеченным. Но вселенная, очевидно, ненавидит его, потому что он неудачно ставит ногу, спотыкаясь о ступеньку, и благополучно приземляется на задницу. Тони тут же вскидывает голову; Клинт мысленно отвешивает себе подзатыльник и растерянно улыбаясь, вскакивает на ноги. Он показывает пальцем вверх, сообщая, что уже уходит, но Тони что-то отвечает. Клинт беспомощно пожимает плечами и делает шаг назад, а Тони отпускает Стива и поднимает обе руки, показывая прямо через стекло — «подожди». Клинт думает, что вот так внезапно не сработали сразу оба варианта, когда все быстренько оборачивается дерьмом, дерьмом, и еще раз дерьмом, потому что Тони говорит что-то Роджерсу, и тот быстро поднявшись, уходит в заднюю часть мастерской, попутно проведя ладонью по лицу Старка.

Клинт раздраженно поднимает руки, когда Тони впускает его.  
— Я бы ушел, — говорит он, беспокойно глядя Стиву вслед.

— Знаю. Что случилось?

— Мои старые BTE* все еще у тебя? — спрашивает Бартон, и Тони смотрит на него страдальческим взглядом.

— Что ты сделал с новыми?

— Просто не снял на ночь. Хочу дать ушам передышку.

Старк с любопытством смотрит на него, наклоняя голову.  
— Почему просто не походишь денек глухим?

Клинт уклончиво пожимает плечами.  
— Не сегодня.

Тони что-то бормочет, но Клинт ничего не понимает, и Старк сразу догадывается, в чем дело.  
— Похоже, сегодня у многих дерьмовый день, — говорит он, подходя к шкафу. Он роется на полке с надписью «Хоукай» — что заставляет Клинта чувствовать себя немного странно — и, вуаля, появляются его старые аппараты. Ну, это он так про себя говорит «старые», на самом деле, в последний раз, когда он их видел, они не были… фиолетовыми.

— Что ты с ними сделал? — спрашивает он, закрепляя их. После долгого перерыва они непривычно ощущаются за ушами, но он рад, что есть хотя бы такие.

— Ну, ты же не думаешь, что я обновлю один комплект, оставив второй без модернизации? — хмыкает Тони, поглядывая в дальний конец мастерской.

— Обожаю тебя, — заявляет Клинт и включает их. И тут же слышит удивительно четкий голос Старка. Черт побери, он их действительно обновил и это потрясающе. В них Бартон слышит так же хорошо, как и в новых.

— Ага, конечно. Странно, что ты еще не помог Барнсу найти факелы и вилы.

— Заткнись, — цедит Клинт, закатывая глаза. — Дело не только в тебе, эгоистичный ты придурок. Все значительно сложнее.

К его удивлению, Тони опускает плечи.  
— Знаю, — печально говорит он и, о нет, Старк, не смей так смотреть на меня.

— Сходи, проверь Барнса, — внезапно меняет он тему. — Он психанул вчера. Стив не очень хорошо справляется.

Бартон кивает.  
— Тебе суперсолдат и мне суперсолдат? По штуке в руки?

Лицо Тони светлеет прямо на глазах, облегчение очевидно.  
— Я не ненавижу его, — бормочет он почти беззвучно, но у Клинта достаточно практики чтения по губам, чтобы понять. — Просто…

— Да. Просто, — соглашается он. — Я справлюсь.

Бартон уходит из мастерской странно вдохновленным и чувствует, что прямо сейчас происходит нечто очень важное. Тони признался, что не испытывает к Барнсу ненависти, а Роджерс пришел к Старку за эмоциональной поддержкой. Пока все не идеально, но это только начало…

И это может означать, что наступило идеальное время для того, чтобы попробовать уже что-нибудь сделать, вместо того, чтобы задним числом пытаться ликвидировать последствия. Его желудок совершает очередной кульбит, и он не уверен — это так ощущается усиливающееся давление или беспокойство о том, что где-то там бьется в истерике бывший Зимний Солдат. Что же случилось? Припадок могло спровоцировать например то, что у Барнса внезапно, в забытьи, возникло желание убить Стива. Хотя, если бы речь шла об этом, Тони, скорее всего, не был бы настолько жесток, чтобы отправить туда одинокого Клинта. Или, может, Старк подумал, что Бартон принял сторону Баки и одобряет все эти его прошлые и будущие киллерские штучки…

Нее… Тони не настолько коварен. У него сердце на броне. Эмоционально неразвитое, конечно, но, уж какое есть…

Клинт раньше бывал в квартире Стива, но с тех пор, как появился Баки — ни разу, и если Барнс считает, что запросто может врываться к нему, то он, в ответ, думает, что это улица с двусторонним движением. Бартон толкает входную дверь, производя как можно больше шума, чтобы не напугать Баки.

— Эй, ковбой, — мурлычет он. — Пора вставать, принцесса.

И, затаив дыхание, заходит внутрь. В гостиной пусто… Тревога вот-вот достигнет уровня в девять с половиной баллов… И тут он слышит какие-то звуки за закрытой дверью спальни и хриплый голос:

— Клинт, отъебись.

Бартон хохочет.  
— Ой, а ты по утрам бука, — жизнерадостно выпаливает он и, не дожидаясь приглашения, открывает дверь. В спальне темно — окна занавешены чем-то настолько плотным, что свет снаружи не проникает совсем. Баки, закутанный в несколько одеял, сидит на кровати Роджерса, облокотившись на изголовье и непрерывно проводит металлической ладонью по коротким волосам. В глазах у него глухая тоска…

— Так и знал, что от идеи с одеялами ты будешь в восторге, — с улыбкой говорит Клинт и укладывается у Барнса в ногах.

— Тебя Стив прислал? — спрашивает тот. Он целенаправленно избегает взгляда Бартона и это даже хорошо. Зрительный контакт сейчас ни к чему.

— Нееет, — тянет Клинт. — Тони. Он беспокоится.

Баки, наконец, смотрит на него, и, на самом деле, это не так неловко, как он думал.

— Херня, — с вызовом говорит Барнс.

— А вот и нет, — смачно зевая, отвечает Клинт. — Я спустился, чтобы забрать свои старые слуховые аппараты, а там был расстроенный Роджерс, и Тони сказал, что позаботится о нем, если я проведаю тебя.

— Это не значит, что он волнуется обо мне, — выдавливает Баки, начиная еще интенсивнее вытирать руку о собственные волосы. Боже, парню срочно нужно в душ, или, по крайней мере, помыть руки под краном. — Он боится, что я обращусь в Зимнего и махну на охоту.

— Поскольку Тони обладает низкой сопротивляемостью к моему очарованию, он не отправил бы меня сюда, если бы думал, что ты причинишь мне боль. А я уж точно о тебе беспокоился.

Барнс вздыхает, опуская взгляд.  
— Я как-будто на секунду забыл, где нахожусь, — тихо говорит он. — Задремал ненадолго, а Стив разбудил меня. Я спросил, все ли в порядке, нужен ли я ему.

— Ага, и?

Баки морщится.  
— Я сказал что-то на русском. Стив попросил говорить по-английски, а я просто… какое-то время не мог. Он испугался.

— Ты только проснулся! — возмущается Клинт. — Тебе дозволяется спросонья что-нибудь перепутать. Ты меня видел утром? Я тоже английский забываю.

И Барнс улыбается.

Слабо и неуверенно, но он делает это, и Бартон вовсю борется с собой, чтобы не начать восторженно лыбиться во все тридцать два. Он просто представляет, как могли бы выглядеть почести за столь великолепно проделанную работу: грандиозный парад, торжественные аплодисменты, украшенные фиолетовыми бантами стрелы, неограниченные запасы кофе для всех участников и множество плакатов, прославляющих Хоукгая** — лучшего из лучших.

Погодите, что? Ну ладно. Даже в его собственной голове некоторые продолжают ошибаться в написании его имени.

— Идем, — говорит он, пытаясь интенсивным морганием прогнать морок первого ежегодного парада-чествования Клинта Бартона — лучшего Мстителя во вселенной — и хлопает Баки по коленке. — Хватит гонять. Пойдем кофе выпьем. Если хочешь, можем на крыше посидеть.

Баки кивает и, тяжело дыша, начинает выпутываться из одеяльного кокона.  
— Как Стив? — спрашивает он, и то, как звучит его голос, немного ранит сердце Клинта. Он думает, а может запихнуть Баки обратно в одеяла, да принести кофе сюда…

— Расстроен, — честно отвечает он. — Но Тони о нем позаботится. Все будет в порядке.

Баки смотрит в пол, а затем быстро кивает. Поднимается на ноги, и одеяло падает с плеч. На нем нет майки, и даже в тусклом свете, Бартон видит жуткие шрамы вокруг левого плеча. Баки босой, а следовательно — безоружный, и он молчит, а Клинт и не возражает, и решает считать своей маленькой победой отсутствие у Барнса оружия.

Они приходят на крышу и усаживаются на то же солнечное место, что и раньше. Баки прижимается к Клинту плечом и застывает, вытягивая ноги и укачивая в руках кружку. Клинт теряет счет времени, пока они сидят так в полной тишине. Когда Баки начинает говорить тихим и немного грустным голосом, Бартон уже слегка дремлет.

— Я не могу оставаться здесь.

Клинт качает головой.  
— Ты действительно считаешь, что Кэп отпустит тебя?

— Именно поэтому мне и надо уйти, — мрачно отвечает Барнс. — От меня одни неприятности и я постоянно делаю ему больно.

— Заявляю категорически — твой уход навредит ему еще больше, — Клинт подталкивает Баки локтем и шепчет. — Да и я буду скучать по твоей дурацкой роже.

Барнс фыркает, медленно мигая, а потом, закрыв глаза, поворачивается к солнцу.  
— Стив ведь любит Старка?

— Я бы поставил на «да». Причем, на взаимное «да». Они сходят друг по другу с ума…

— Бред какой-то, — рассеянно произносит Баки. — Я велел ему пойти к Старку, а он отказался.

— Потому что хочет дать тебе все необходимое, — говорит Клинт и делает паузу. — Возможно, у меня есть идея, если ты, конечно, захочешь послушать.

— Да? — Барнс наклоняется к нему и открывает глаза. — Гениальность Клинта Бартона должна сразить меня наповал?

— Пожалуй, нет… — отвечает он и решается произнести: — Переезжай ко мне. У меня большие комнаты и, как я уж сказал, мне нравится твоя идиотская физиономия. Совсем неплохо было бы иметь такую компанию.

Баки молчит, задумчиво глядя на Бартона.  
— Думаешь, Стив пойдет на это? — наконец спрашивает он, глядя в кружку.

— Ну, я, конечно, люблю его, но решать не Роджерсу. Я предлагаю это тебе. И решать должен ты… Кэпу не придется круглосуточно присматривать за тобой, а чтобы не волноваться, он через ДЖАРВИСа сможет держать тебя под наблюдением, ведь ты останешься в здании.

— Я, наверное, не совсем безопасный сосед, — начинает Баки с горечью.

— Чушь, — прерывает его Клинт. — Если бы тебя стоило бояться, меня бы тут не было. И, эй, технически я тоже небезопасен, но у тебя ведь нет со мной проблем.

И у Барнса, похоже, закончились аргументы. Он, задумавшись, продолжает гипнотизировать кофе, а Бартон не торопит. Он высказался. Теперь очередь Баки делать ход. Клинт, конечно, многого в этой жизни не понимает, но то, что принять решение самому, даже если это крайне сложно, имеет огромное значение, он уверен.

— Хорошо.

Клинт пораженно мигает.  
— Что?

Баки усмехается.  
— Я сказал — хорошо. Только один вопрос: мы сейчас о паре ночей говорим, пока Стив не успокоится, или ты предлагаешь что-то более-менее постоянное?

— Как захочешь, — отвечает Бартон. — Одна ночь. Десять. Миллиард. Решать тебе.

— Беру миллиард, — лениво улыбается Баки, поворачиваясь обратно к солнцу, и зевает. Он расслабленно облокачивается на стену, ветер треплет его короткие волосы. — Спасибо, Клинт.

— Да ради Бога, — легко отвечает Бартон. Его сердце бьется немного странно, и это похоже на прилив адреналина, но не совсем. Он не может поверить, что все так быстро сработало — один бестолковый разговор, и, опа, он на неопределенный срок обзавелся соседом.

Хороший… Хороший знак, что Баки самостоятельно, без Роджерса, сделал выбор. Беккетт, определенно, будет гордиться им. Не то чтобы он признался, что использовал ее советы для решения проблемы, потому что, если это произойдет, она будет гордо сиять этой своей гребаной улыбкой, а он не уверен, что сможет перенести это.

Хотя, по его мнению, у него имеется повод немного задрать нос. Он, конечно, не станет произносить это вслух, но… да. На этот раз ему удалось сделать что-то по-настоящему хорошее.

***

Клинт сильно гордится планом, который придумал, чтобы провести операцию «Новое жилье для Баки». В него входит разговор с Тони и ожидание подходящего момента для беседы со Стивом. В которой он надеется изложить мнение своего врача о том, как полезно ему проводить время с Барнсом. Бартон даже мысленно репетирует речь… Она выходит достойной, Стиву должна понравиться.

И вот, когда все так отлично складывается, Барнс все рушит.

Баки с Клинтом спускаются с крыши, достаточно оголодав, чтобы оставаться там дольше. Они бредут на кухню и находят там пытающегося что-то приготовить Стива, и сидящего у стойки Тони, рассказывающего ему о каком-то суперусовершенствовании джета.

Когда появляются Баки и Клинт, Старк замолкает, Роджерс оборачивается, а Барнс говорит: — Привет, Стив. С сегодняшнего дня я собираюсь спать с Бартоном.

Клинт только и может, что стоять и смотреть, как его тщательно продуманный план горит синим пламенем. Стив делает шаг назад, будто Баки ударил его, а Тони в шоке открывает рот.

— Так держать, Барнс, — уныло говорит Бартон. — Я тут вообще-то речь заготовил и все такое.

— Ничего страшного, — отвечает тот, все еще глядя на Роджерса. — Стив?

Тот явно пытается прийти в себя.  
— Почему? — осторожно спрашивает он.

— Ты знаешь, почему, — тихо отвечает Баки.

— Не думаю, — говорит Кэп, и вот теперь он начинает злиться. — Я ломаю голову, чтобы придумать, как тебя спасать…

Он почти кричит, Клинт вздрагивает, а Тони встает, тихо произнося имя Роджерса. Это очень смахивает на начинающуюся полномасштабную истерику, но тут Баки подходит к Стиву и просто обнимает.

Весь запал Роджерса сразу гаснет, и он обессиленно валится на Барнса.

Клинт, на долю секунды, встречается взглядом с Тони, прежде чем тот отворачивается. Его лицо абсолютно бесстрастно, но видно, как сильно он пытается спрятать отчаяние и беспокойство, а также желание оказаться отсюда как можно дальше.

— Ты спас меня, — говорит Баки Стиву. — В третий раз, да? А я говорил тебе — достаточно, приятель. Но ты продолжаешь убивать себя, заботясь обо мне, и это пора остановить.

— Если что-нибудь случится, у СМБ будет повод… — начинает Роджерс.

— Знаю…

— А если что-то пойдет не так, и ты навредишь Клинту? Он, ведь, в каком-то смысле, самый беззащитный в этой идиотской башне…

— Эй, — прерывает его возмущенный Бартон.

— Он не хрупкая барышня, — хмурится Тони. — Ты оскорбляешь его, считая, что он не справится.

Клинт немного озадачен реакцией Старка, но комментировать или заострять на этом внимание времени нет, потому что Стив не возражает и не напрягается еще больше, а просто неуверенно смотрит на Клинта и Баки.

— Это я предложил, — осторожно говорит Бартон. — Кэп, я бы не стал, если бы не был уверен, что Баки ничего мне не сделает.

— Тебя не Баки может покалечить, — решительно возражает Роджерс.

— Пора уже заканчивать с этим дерьмом, — хмурится Барнс. — Здесь нет Баки и Зимнего Солдата, приятель. Есть я и тебе придется считаться с этим.

И, ничего себе, Стив опять выглядит так, будто его ударили. Челюсть каменеет, и он яростно смотрит Баки в глаза.

— Ты — Баки Барнс, — говорит он. — Независимо от того, что с тобой произошло.

— Знаю, — отвечает тот. — Но это дерьмо случилось со мной, и это такая же часть меня, как Баки Барнса.

— Стив… — пытается вмешаться Тони, но его прерывает внезапный и настойчивый звук тревоги.

Баки мгновенно приходит в движение. И это значительно быстрее, чем Клинт видел за всю свою жизнь. Он даже не уверен, заметил ли сам процесс перемещения; просто, вот он стоит, глядя на Барнса и Роджерса, а вот вокруг него потоки прохладного воздуха, и он валится на задницу, видя перед собой Баки, замершего в защитной стойке с ножом в руке.

Откуда он его, черт побери, достал? Из гребаных трусов?

— Эй, эй, это просто сигнал сбора Мстителей, чувак, — успокаивает Тони. — ДЖАРВИС, дружище, достаточно!

Становится тихо.  
— ЧП в Иллинойсе, — спокойно говорит ИскИн. — Данные ЩИТа и ЦРУ. Необходим срочный ответ, уровень угрозы — низкий.

— Ясно. Спасибо, Джей.

— Опасности нет, Бак, — осторожно и не совсем уверенно, произносит Роджерс. — Все хорошо.

Баки переводит взгляд со Стива на Тони, а затем по периметру комнаты. Он, кажется, понимает, что говорит Кэп, потому что кивает и опускает нож. Выдохнув, он поворачивается и протягивает Клинту левую руку.

Тот хватается за нее, позволяя поднять себя на ноги.  
— Какого хрена? — стонет он.

— Прости, — говорит Барнс, неловко пожимая плечами. — Я решил, была угроза… и не подумал.

— Так, мы уже установили, что я не субтильная барышня, — говорит Клинт, потирая ушибленную задницу. — И меня не надо спасать.

— Знаю, — оправдывается Баки. — Извини. Инстинкт, наверное.

— Отлично, — поморщившись, говорит Бартон. — Господи! Похоже, я обзавелся мегазаботливым киллером, запечатленным на меня, как потерявшийся утенок.

— Кто, блядь? — оскорбляется Барнс.

— Детеныш утки, — поясняет Клинт. — У меня задница болит.

Баки хмурится, Бартон оглядывается и понимает, что у них есть аудитория — стоя плечом к плечу, на них смотрят Стив с Тони. Старку весело и выглядит он крайне заинтригованным; у Роджерса выражение лица точно такое же, как было, когда он застукал Баки с Клинтом, играющих в видеоигры — задумчивое и ошеломленное.

— Разве вам не нужно срочно спасти мир? — напоминает Бартон. — Иллинойс?

Тони смотрит на Стива.  
— Решать тебе, — говорит он. — Я могу пойти.

— А Клинт не идет? — резко спрашивает Баки.

— Нет, Клинт сидит дома, — твердо говорит Бартон, прежде чем Старк с Роджерсом что-нибудь ответят. Стив молчит, а Тони, по какой-то неизвестной причине, пристально смотрит на него.

Кэп шумно выдыхает и смотрит на Баки с Клинтом. Когда он начинает говорить, его голос звучит более уверенно, чем Бартон ожидал.

— Идем вдвоем, — сообщает он Старку, а потом обращается к Барнсу и Клинту. — Присматривайте тут друг за другом, ладно?

И, Матерь Божья, Стив собирается покинуть здание без Баки, оставив того с Клинтом, и при этом надеется, что с ним все будет в порядке. Для Стива сделать это… Клинт даже не знает, как сформулировать то, что сейчас переживает Роджерс, поступая так.

— Да, сэр, есть, сэр, — ухмыляясь, салютует он, а Баки раздраженно толкает его локтем и кивает Кэпу.

— Спасибо, Стиви, — тихо говорит он. Роджерс в ответ слабо улыбается.

— Позвони мне, если что-нибудь понадобится, — говорит он. — Я серьезно, Бак.

— Клянусь могилой мамы Барнс, — обещает тот. — Стив, иди уже. Мы тут в безопасности. Я никуда не собираюсь, а Клинт составит мне компанию.

— Если ты пообещаешь больше не валять меня по полу, — встревает Бартон.

— Я же сказал — мне жаль!

— Вау, — Тони восторженно поднимает брови. — А я то думал, это у нас неблагополучная семья…

Стив раздраженно сверлит его взглядом, а Старк просто внимательно смотрит ему в глаза. Должно быть, между ними происходит какой-то осмысленный обмен молчанием, потому что в итоге Роджерс тяжело вздыхает и опускает взгляд. Наступает момент благословенной тишины; Стив застывает на месте, а Старк хочет, чтобы это продолжалось подольше и вовсю любуется им; и, вау, присутствующим уже становится как-то неловко…

Клинт откашливается.  
— Иллинойс… — подсказывает он, и Роджерс со Старком отмирают, приходя в движение.

— Да, точно, — бормочет Стив, направляясь к лифту. — Так, вы двое из башни — ни ногой. И держите свои телефоны в поле зрения.

— Да, мамочка, — ехидничает Бартон, и Стив поворачивается, чтобы сердито посмотреть на него.

— Клинт, не нарывайся, — предостерегает он, и тот мгновенно начинает сожалеть о сказанном.

— Оставайтесь здесь, — велит Роджерс и уходит вместе со Старком.

***

Потребовалось около получаса, чтобы перетащить пожитки Барнса к Клинту в комнаты, и большую часть времени они тратят на транспортировку матраса из пустующей комнаты для гостей. Сгружают его в угол, к стене, где раньше проживал арбалет. С этим дополнением там становится значительно теснее, но Клинта это мало беспокоит.

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь в спальню? — спрашивает он, бросая Баки подушку. — Я не против переехать сюда.

— Нет, — отвечает тот и, поймав ее металлической рукой, аккуратно укладывает на матрас. — Здесь будет отлично.

— Ну, тебе виднее, — пожимает плечами Бартон и валится в угол дивана, оставляя место для Баки. — Хочешь, в «Halo» сыграем?

— Ага, хочу, — Барнс накрывает матрас одеялом, по-военному разглаживая углы. — Ты со всеми на связи?

— Нет, ДЖАРВИС сообщает мне только самое важное, — отвечает Клинт и протягивает ногу, чтобы большим пальцем нажать кнопку на консоли.

— Годная система, — одобряет Баки и падает рядом. — Что это? — вдруг спрашивает он, протягивая руку. Металлический палец мягко касается слухового аппарата, и Клинт слегка отстраняется.

— BTE, — поясняет он. — Эээ, заушные слуховые аппараты. У меня обычно другие, те, что вставляются внутрь, но я в них уснул, и теперь в ушах хреново.

— Они мне нравятся, — говорит Баки и, наклонившись за диван, возвращается с арбалетом. Кладет его на колени и задумчиво натягивает тетиву. — Хотя это, отчасти, демонстрирует твои уязвимые места…

Клинт пожимает плечами.  
— Общеизвестно, что я глухой… — возражает он. — Ладно, с нарушением слуха. Если мы сражаемся с плохими парнями, которые знают о Мстителях, очень высоки шансы, что они, в любом случае, в курсе.

Барнс кивает, понимая.  
— Во время сражения, люди часто акцентируются на моей руке.

Клинт фыркает.  
— О ней можно многое сказать, но то, что она слабое место — уж точно нет.

— Если сражаешься врукопашную, — подтверждает Баки и пожимает плечами, переворачивая арбалет и заглядывая в механизм. — Хотя, если у противника есть что-то типа магнитного мини-электрошокера, это может значительно навредить.

— Как Тони, — соглашается Бартон. — Вдарь по нему электромагнитным полем, и он шмякнется, как лопнувший воздушный шарик.

Барнс поднимает бровь.  
— Ты и правда только что сообщил мне, как вывести из строя Железного Человека?

Клинт закатывает глаза.  
— Да. Сказал. И нет, не жалею об этом, и нет, не думаю, что мне не стоило этого делать.

— Ты жутко доверчив.

— Неа, — отмахивается Бартон, передавая Баки второй контроллер. — Думаю, все будет в порядке. Так, заходим в сохраненную игру.

— Наивный, — мягко говорит Баки и берет пульт, кладя арбалет на колени. — Эй, а почему ты не поехал в Иллинойс?

Клинт замирает, пальцы впиваются в пульт. Первоначальной мыслью было ответить «потому, что не хочу» или «мне лень», но он не уверен, что сможет выговорить это.  
— Не допущен к несению действительной службы.

Баки задумчиво хмыкает.  
— Из-за Локи.

Это не вопрос. Клинт шумно сглатывает, глядя на экран.  
— Из-за Локи. Я все еще в группе риска.

— Это ты думаешь, что представляешь опасность или окружающие?

Бартон нерешительно ерзает, слова Беккетт о доверии и прощении беспокойно снуют в его несчастных мозгах.

— И то, и другое, — отвечает он. — Сначала ЩИТ запер меня. Когда явился Роджерс и вытащил меня, они сказали «отлично, но с парой-тройкой условий». Никаких миссий, никакого оружия и абсолютно никакой информации. Вот такое вот дерьмо.

— Ясненько. Ну что ж, ты прекрасно обходишься без оружия, — подкалывает Баки, и Клинт чувствует себя немного лучше.

— Ага, мой доктор продолжает угрожать, что сдаст меня Фьюри, — сообщает он. — Не знаю. Они наложили санкции, а я и не спорил никогда. В любом случае, от меня на миссиях сейчас маловато толку.

— В смысле?

— Ну, Стив, естественно, не хочет, чтобы боец регулярно дергался от громкого шума и психовал, когда окружающая температура опускается ниже шестидесяти.*** Не говоря уже о том, что этот бесполезный парень, бесполезен в квадрате, потому что глухой.

И Баки не смеется. Черт. Клинт смотрит прямо на экран, переживая, что оглянувшись, может увидеть в его глазах жалость или что-нибудь похуже, а он не уверен, что сможет сейчас это вынести. Он облажался; и ему не нужен кто-то, пытающийся изменить его мнение или заставить взглянуть на ситуацию под другим углом.

— Это неважно, — хрипит он, пожимая плечами. И почему бы ему просто не сбежать и перестать уже барахтаться в этой эмоционально-неловкой дыре. — Пора признать факты. Локи меня сделал. Это конец моего выдающегося пути супергероя.

Серые глаза продолжают пронизывающе смотреть на него, и он ждет, когда Баки произнесет хоть что-нибудь…

Но тот поднимается и исчезает в комнате Клинта. Мгновенно смутившись, Бартон наклоняется к спинке и открывает рот, чтобы позвать его, но слова умирают прямо в горле, когда Баки появляется с одеялом в руках, встает коленями на диван и, наклонившись, закутывает в него Клинта, обнимая с шокирующей и застающей врасплох нежностью.

— Если мы собираемся сидеть тут и ныть, жалея себя… — начинает Баки, заботливо натягивая одеяло Бартону на голову и сооружая капюшон. — … то мы все сделаем правильно.

И он не требует, чтобы они срочно и подробно поговорили об этом крошечном срыве Клинта, не выглядит обеспокоенным и не жалеет его. Он просто аккуратно гладит Бартона по голове и усмехается, когда Клинт вытаскивает из кокона руку, отталкивая его, а затем легонько бьет по лежащему на животе под одеялом, контроллеру.

— Играем, — говорит он. — Я буду переживать за этого сопляка, пока он не вернется. Надо отвлечься.

— Да, сэр, есть, сэр, — усмехается Клинт. Баки пинает его, и Бартон, слегка оттягивая со лба одеяло, окунается в волшебный мир «Halo», ощущая восхитительную легкость, будто кто-то снял с его плеч пудовую гирю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * BTE — заушный слуховой аппарат.  
> ** Хоукгай (Hawkguy) — что-то вроде Соколиный чувак или Птичий мужик. На самом деле Хоукай (Hawkeye) — Соколиный глаз.  
> *** … шестидесяти — по Фаренгейту, естественно. Около 16 градусов Цельсия.


	4. Chapter 4

— Знаешь, тебе совсем не обязательно сидеть тут со мной всю ночь. Можешь идти спать.

Клинт смотрит на Баки, низким голосом произносящего это. Они плечом к плечу валяются на диване и смотрят повтор «Ходячих мертвецов» на Netflix. Барнс, похоже, является поклонником и свежей, и засохшей крови, которой тут предостаточно, хотя по отношению к некоторым наименее утонченным боевым стилям настроен очень критически. (Я бы убил этого зомби одним ударом, точно тебе говорю. Они всё неправильно делают. Бейсбольная бита? Серьезно?) Помимо этого, Баки является официальным рупором зомби-апокалипсиса. (Говорю тебе, мы сможем здесь отсидеться. Ты займешь снайперскую позицию, а я пойду врукопашную. Не переживай, справимся. Как нечего делать.)

Клинт же во всем этом действе отвечает за прохладительные напитки. А еще у него на животе миска с чипсами, в которую Барнс периодически ныряет рукой, ловко хватая горсть и отправляя в рот. Бартон весь в крошках, но ему плевать.

— Мне нравится сидеть с тобой, — рассеянно говорит он. — Хотя я не совсем уверен, что действительно сижу.

— Ладно, тебе не нужно полулежать со мной всю ночь, — уточняет Барнс.

— Ты засыпаешь?

— Неа.

Клинт пожимает плечами.  
— Тогда все отлично.

— Я серьезно, — настаивает Баки. — Мне не нужна нянька.

— Капитан Америка велел… А я не могу… — Клинт дергает головой, когда Баки протягивает руку и хватает его за ухо. Металлическими пальцами. — Ай, ай, ай! Слуховой аппарат, блядь!

Барнс разжимает пальцы. Клинт, потирая ухо, возмущенно отодвигается подальше. Баки сильно дергает его обратно, и миска отправляется в полет. Заканчивается все так: Барнс с тарелкой чипсов в руке, прижимает Клинта к спинке дивана, а тот — в своего рода кротовой норе — тщетно пытается вырваться на свободу, стараясь при этом не задевать уши и не повредить слуховые аппараты.

— Все, — задыхается он, совершенно без сил. — Сдаюсь.

Баки смеется и ослабляет хватку. Он тянет Клинта на себя, и тот оказывается лежащим на боку, с головой на его колене. Он ставит миску на подлокотник и кладет металлическую ладонь Бартону на плечо.

Так. Вот это что-то новенькое. И странное, правда? Это просто обязано быть странным.

Баки вытягивает из-под Клинта одеяло и укрывает его. Рука Барнса так и продолжает лежать у Бартона на плече, и тот решает, что это и в самом деле можно назвать странным. Потому что, если честно, ему сейчас довольно неплохо. Ему тепло и тесно, как в вентиляции, а тяжесть чужой руки заставляет чувствовать себя в безопасности.

— Не вздумай на мне заснуть, — предупреждает Баки.

— Так ты ж сам уложил и запеленал меня, — возмущается Клинт. — Чипсы гони.

Он открывает рот и Баки роняет туда чипсину. Клинт, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, бормочет «спсбо», а Барнс, откинувшись назад, кладет голову на руку, уперев локоть в подлокотник.

Большим пальцем другой руки, оставшейся у Клинта на плече, он рассеянно водит по ткани майки. Бартон чувствует себя настолько хорошо, что думает: пожалуй из этого соседства с великолепно обученным ассасином может выйти что-нибудь путное. Его гладят и кормят, и он, в глубине души, думает, что теперь ему не придется проявлять чудеса бдительности и непрерывно следить за входами-выходами, потому что этот великолепно обученный ассасин — которому нравится гладить и кормить его — может стать в этом деле отличным подспорьем.

Да, определенно очень приятно.

Больше часа и несколько сотен обезглавленных зомби спустя, низкий голос Барнса нарушает комфортную тишину, повисшую в комнате.

— Эй, а мы можем узнать что-нибудь о Роджерсе?

Бартон кивает. Баки не заговаривал о Стиве с тех пор, как тот ушел, и Клинт сильно удивлен, что он продержался так долго.  
— Конечно. ДЖАРВИС, как там дела?

— Капитан с хозяином прибыли в Иллинойс. Угроза жизнедеятельности отсутствует.

— Угроза жизнедеятельности? — удивленно переспрашивает Баки. — А как насчет остальных угроз?

— Если бы каждый раз, когда во время миссий Капитану что-либо угрожало, я был бы обязан предупреждать вас, то боюсь, заниматься ничем другим уже не мог бы.

Баки фыркает.  
— Готов поспорить — ты прав, — говорит он, откидываясь на спинку дивана, и вздыхает так тяжело, что тело Клинта слегка приподнимается и падает обратно. Рука Барнса скользит по плечу Бартона, затем по шее — к волосам, и Баки начинает рассеянно накручивать их на палец. Клинт поднимает брови, но прежде чем успевает произнести «какого черта», Баки убирает руку.

— Какого черта? — смущенно произносит он. — Проклятье, прошу прощения. Глажу тебя, как любимого кота…

Клинт смеётся.  
— Я не царапаюсь, не волнуйся.

— Я не спросил разрешения, — бурчит Баки.

— Всё нормально, — Клинт, похлопывает его по коленке и пристраивает голову обратно на бедро. — Я не против.

Барнс долго не двигается, потом медленно кивает и морщит лоб. Затем снова кивает, уже более решительно, и протягивает руку, чтобы продолжить.

— Ты не боишься, что я сделаю тебе больно?

— Неа, — тянет Клинт.

— Даже после того, как я на кухне бросил тебя задницей на пол?

Клинт фыркает.  
— Ну, ты ведь пытался защитить меня… технически?

Баки что-то неразборчиво мычит, но перебирать волосы Бартона не перестает. Тот, лениво улыбаясь, невидящим взглядом смотрит в телевизор, не совсем понимая, что же происходит с зомби, у которого почему-то уже отсутствует нога, но Клинта это сейчас не сильно волнует. Он вполне доволен состоянием полного покоя.

Уже совсем поздно — даже по стандартам Клинта — когда рука Барнса замирает на его шее. Бартон моргает и осторожно поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на него.

Баки спит. Закрыв глаза, слегка приоткрыв рот и откинувшись на подушки. Он спокоен и расслаблен, как будто у него нет абсолютно никаких проблем. Клинт устало усмехается и начинает медленно и аккуратно выбираться из-под руки. Обретя свободу, он, затаив дыхание, отходит от дивана.

Барнс продолжает спать. Клинт облегченно выдыхает и поспешно отступает еще дальше. Баки дергается. Что, скажите на милость, видят во сне бывшие ассасины с амнезией? Убийства и разрушения? Или, как все остальные нормальные люди, всякую фигню, типа снов о потерянных ключах и лабиринтах, подстерегающих их в продуктовых магазинах?

Внимательно разглядывая Баки и рассеянно потирая ноющую шею, Клинт надеется, что именно сейчас Барнс не ступает на территорию кошмаров. Бартон немного опасается этого, ведь он в курсе, что они периодически изводят Баки, и, проснувшись, тот может испугаться, не говоря уже о тех моментах, когда он в полубессознательном состоянии или слегка в прострации.

Эх. Сейчас Барнс выглядит довольно спокойным, и Клинт надеется, что таким он и останется.

***

Клинт просыпается, услышав крик, и через секунду понимает, что это его собственный. Сердце колотится, в горле сухо. Он вскакивает с кровати, откидывая одеяло, и прижимается потной спиной к стене. Кто-то тянул холодные руки к его горлу, приставив к груди что-то длинное, острое и извилистое…

— Клинт! Клинт, ты в порядке?

Задыхаясь — как будто находится под водой — Бартон слышит глухой и низкий крик Баки и поднимает взгляд. Дверь бьется о стену, и в комнате появляется Барнс — в боксерах, носках и с пистолетом. Он направляет его в сторону Клинта, затем на окно. Его челюсти сурово сжаты, взгляд полон решимости. Он оглядывается, поочередно переводя оружие с одного темного угла на другой, проверяя.

— Все хорошо, — дрожащим голосом хрипит Клинт. Он машет рукой, надеясь, что, прежде чем кто-то или что-то получит пулю, Баки опустит пистолет. Бартон делает шаг в сторону, наклоняется, хватает слуховые аппараты и надевает их. И сразу ощущает, как паника медленно начинает отступать. Потому что теперь он слышит не только грохот собственного сердца внутри черепной коробки, но и окружающий мир. Он глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь удержаться на ногах.  
— Бак, я в порядке…

— Тогда чего орешь? — недоумевает тот, вваливаясь в комнату, и по-прежнему размахивая пистолетом. Он быстро поворачивается, проверяя за дверью, затем идет к гардеробной и, прежде чем переступить через порог, пальцем ноги толкает дверь.

— Все нормально, Баки, — говорит Клинт, чувствуя себя полнейшим идиотом. — Бак… Баки! Выйди из проклятого шкафа, я в порядке.

Барнс выходит, подозрительно глядя на него, хмурится, и, наконец, опускает пистолет.  
— У тебя кошмар что-ли?

В его голосе столько скепсиса, что Клинт чувствует себя совсем уж законченным дебилом.  
— Так, ладно, да. Мне приснился дурной сон, — раздраженно выдыхает он, потирая лицо ладонью. — Господи, прости. Я не хотел будить тебя…

— Да ничего страшного, — отвечает Баки и неловко пожимает плечами, почесывая стволом голову. Он смотрит в пол и выглядит довольно сконфуженным. — Просто… Обычно они снятся мне.

— О чем я думал, — бормочет Бартон, чувствуя, как лицо и шею заливает краска смущения. — Привел тебя сюда и сделал все только еще хуже…

— Эй, эй, — протестует Баки. Клинт слышит шаги и тут же видит его перед собой. — Кому какое дело, что у тебя кошмары? Вот лично мне очень приятно знать, что в башне я не один такой дефективный.

Клинт выдавливает смешок, вытирая ладонью потный лоб, и зарывается пальцами в волосы. Он слегка дергается, когда Баки протягивает руку, а тот поднимает бровь и продолжает держать руку на весу — к счастью, не ту, в которой пистолет — и замирает. Клинт морщится с выражением, передающим — как он сильно надеется — «Я слишком нервный и мне страшно жаль» и кивает. А Барнс тянет ладонь еще дальше и проводит большим пальцем по скуле Клинта.

— Расстроился? — спрашивает он, и Клинт понимает, что, должно быть, у него на щеках следы слез. Достоинство… ау, думает несчастный Бартон. Ведь должно же остаться хоть что-нибудь, правда?

— Нет, — врет он. — Даже не помню, что снилось.

Баки смотрит в упор.

— Ладно, то же дерьмо, что и всегда. Не хочу говорить об этом.

— Понял, — отвечает Барнс. Он вертит в руке пистолет и, глядя на него, произносит: — Эй, а не желаешь ли наведаться в спортзал? Возьмешь лук, поучишь меня всяким штукам…

Клинт улыбается.

***

— Итак, на миссию в Иллинойс вы не полетели.

— Неа, — отвечает Клинт, глядя на каплю воды, лениво стекающую по оконному стеклу. Сегодня на улице серо и мрачно, и ему это совсем не нравится. — Вы же знаете — не допущен к службе.

— Подозреваю, что если бы вы захотели, это не имело бы решающего значения, — усмехается Беккетт. Сегодня она в темно-синем, ногти выкрашены ярко-оранжевым, и Клинту необходима Наташа, чтобы уточнить — приемлемо это или нет. Романофф как-то проинформировала его, что у него кошмарный вкус, и он ей верит.

Клинт показушно пожимает плечами.  
— Я не хотел.

— Нет?

— Неааа, — отвечает он и длинно тянет «а». Он думает о моменте, когда Баки спрашивает его, почему он не отправляется на миссию, и о странном взгляде Старка, замершем на лице Бартона, когда тот отвечает.

— И команда обошлась без вас.

Клинт закатывает глаза, потому что он, конечно, идиот, но не полный же, и знает, чем именно она занимается.  
— Да, команда обошлась без меня. И не спрашивайте, что я по этому поводу чувствую. Это клише.

— И что же вы по этому поводу чувствуете?

Клинт хмурится и, сверля Беккетт мрачным взглядом, поворачивается к ней, а она просто пожимает плечами.  
— Клинт, это моя работа. Я постоянно должна тыкать палкой во все ваши осиные гнезда. А вы периодически пытаетесь сбежать…

— Я не бегаю, — возмущается он.

Беккетт наклоняется вперед и поднимает ручку.  
— Субъект все еще отрицает свое отрицание.

— Я не отрицаю, — протестует Клинт и поворачивается к окну. — Просто есть вещи, о которых я не хочу говорить.

Беккетт не отвечает. Клинт раздраженно фыркает и нервно стучит ногтями по стеклу.  
— Если я решил, что не желаю говорить об этом, это выбор, верно?

— Вы упускаете суть. Я согласилась бы не лезть к вам, чтобы поговорить о чувствах, если бы вы были способны принять их и смириться. Пока вам это не удается.

— Ну, мерси…

— Многие выжившие чувствуют вещи, которым не могут дать определение, Клинт. Разговоры помогают осознать их значительную часть. А ваш отказ от обсуждений чувств свидетельствует о том, что вы не намерены иметь с этим дело. Это совсем другое.

Бартон вздыхает и, подавшись вперед, прижимается к окну лбом.

— Это я — выживший?

— Вы мне скажите.

Клинт пожимает плечами — он не знает, кто он… Отлипает от холодного стекла и резко поднимается, обходит комнату по кругу, в тысячный раз разглядывая фотографии на стенах. В итоге останавливается перед креслом, падает в него и, сбивая подушку на пол, слушает звук дождя.

— Баки переехал.

Он произносит это, не задумываясь, и трет лоб, понимая, что да, он сказал это вслух, и теперь, вероятно, надо продолжать.  
— Переехал, в смысле ко мне. Ну, в гостиную на матрас…

— Когда?

— Неделю назад, — отвечает он и наклоняется, чтобы поднять подушку, лежащую у ног. — Стив отправился на миссию и оставил его со мной.

— Это вы придумали? Или он? Или это идея Стива?

— Ну, я перед миссией пригласил его переехать. Роджерс разозлился. И, думаю, расстроился. Но он почти не спал и все еще был в контрах с Тони… Я спросил Баки, не хочет ли он пожить у меня, и он ответил «да».

Беккетт на мгновение задумывается, а затем смотрит Клинту прямо в глаза.  
— Вы считаете Барнса заданием?

Вопрос слишком прямой, и Клинт крайне озадачен им.  
— Нет, — начинает он, а затем более решительно продолжает: — Нет, не считаю. Я имею в виду… Когда Нат и Фьюри попросили помочь, это была принудиловка, да. Но теперь нет. Сейчас он — друг.

Беккетт спокойно смотрит на него, ожидая продолжения.

— Он нравится мне, — признается Бартон. — Действительно нравится. Он понимает меня и его присутствие заставляет меня чувствовать себя в безопасности.

— Это хорошо, — мягко говорит Беккетт. — Вам разрешается иметь то, что нравится, Клинт. И, уж совершенно точно, вы заслуживаете чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Клинт морщится, обнимает подушку и прижимает к груди.  
— Баки облажался, как и я, — говорит он. — Но он не заставляет меня чувствовать, что это катастрофа. Не знаю… Это плохо, что твой мозг поимели, безусловно, плохо. Но он просто… это знает. Не пытается заставить меня почувствовать себя лучше.

— Он это принимает?

— Да, — говорит Клинт и проводит рукой по подушке. — Это помогает.

Беккетт тихонько улыбается.  
— Я рада.

***

Жизнь Клинта действительно странная. Он иногда теряет перспективу, пока не совершает что-то вроде прыжка с вертолета рядом с чуваком, носящим кевларовую версию американского флага, или при заполнении очередной кипы документов, не указывает в качестве места жительства башню Старка, или когда ловит падающие обломки зданий на Парк-Авеню, сидя на плече огромного разъяренного зеленого монстра.

Или когда встает в четыре утра и делится с амнезийным убийцей чашечкой хлопьев «Cheerios», одновременно тыкая пальцем в его металлическую руку.

— Чувствуешь? — Клинт прижимает большой палец к кончику указательного пальца Баки. Его рука лежит на столе между ними ладонью вверх, рядом с миской с отбитым краем, на которой изображен Железный Человек, из которой они едят.

Баки запихивает ложку хлопьев в рот и смотрит вниз.  
— Ага, давление, — пережевывая, кивает он. — Мозг понимает, что ты трогаешь палец, но это не похоже на то, как если бы прикасался я сам.

Объясняя, он пожимает плечами, и под тонкой футболкой Клинт видит движение мышц. Это одна из Роджеровских маек с ироничным «Я — сердце — Нью-Йорк», которую Стив носит самоуверенно и на полном серьёзе. Это, похоже, подарок Старка, вспоминает Клинт, но озвучивать это не собирается. Вряд ли Тони знает, что Баки осуществил рейдерский захват гардероба Роджерса, думает Клинт, поглубже натягивая плед, надетый на голову в качестве капюшона. На Бартоне только одеяло и спортивные штаны, и он кожей лица, груди и стоп чувствует холодный воздух от кондиционера. Он, конечно, не сильно одет, но на Баки вообще только боксеры, носки и ворованная майка, так что Клинт отнюдь не самый нелепый в их дуэте.

— Она двигается, как настоящая, — произносит он, и Баки поднимает руку, рассеянно растопыривая пальцы и глядя на металл, поблескивающий на свету.

— Ага, пока не начинает упрямиться, — хмыкает он. — Когда Стиви приволок меня сюда, то сказал, что существует некто, в чьих силах разобраться со всем этим… Починить, если что-то пойдет не так.

— Ну, он не соврал, — говорит Клинт. — Ты позволишь Тони прикоснуться к ней?

Баки пожимает плечами.  
— Стив ему доверяет, — бормочет он, но Клинт слышит невысказанное «но насчет себя я не уверен». Это можно прочесть по застывшим плечам и поджатым губам.

— Я доверил ему сделать мне уши, — произносит Бартон, постукивая пальцем по слуховому аппарату. Он все еще носит BTE. Баки признался, что ему легче, когда он знает наверняка — слышит Клинт или нет, а внутриушные аппараты почти невозможно заметить снаружи. Это такая мелочь, что Клинт не против.

Баки слегка поднимает брови.  
— Угу, — задумчиво тянет он. Об этом он не подумал. — Да, но они не пристегнуты к тебе. А я должен буду присутствовать там лично.

— Значит, дело не в доверии, ты просто не желаешь с ним тусоваться?

Баки морщится.  
— Мы не приятели.

Он тянется и забирает у Клинта ложку. Тот подталкивает миску к нему поближе, и Барнс обнимает ее живой ладонью. Клинт, слушая монотонное вещание забытого телевизора, наблюдает за движением пластин на левой руке — суставы двигаются, и в блестящем металле становятся видны темные промежутки.

— Из чего она?

Баки пожимает плечами.  
— Без понятия. Я просто знаю, что она пуленепробиваемая и водонепроницаемая, и это все, что меня интересует.

Клинт фыркает.  
— Она довольно аккуратненькая.

Баки смотрит в миску с хлопьями.  
— Ты единственный, кто так считает. Стив ее ненавидит.

— Ну… Скорее всего, — печально говорит Клинт. — Это большое блестящее напоминание о твоей боли. О том, через что тебе пришлось пройти. Дай ему время привыкнуть.

Баки кивает.  
— Ты когда-нибудь думал, что Роджерсу тоже нужна терапия?

— О, Боже, да, — горячо отвечает Клинт. — И Тони, и Брюсу, и Нат, и, вероятно… всем.

Баки наклоняется поближе.  
— Значит, чтобы получить заветный талончик к доктору, тебе пришлось подвергнуться гребанному контролю над разумом?

— По-видимому, да, — пожимает плечами Бартон. — Эй, ну ты собираешься уже начать учить меня всяким интересным броскам? Ножа, в смысле…

Баки вздыхает, очевидно, решив опустить довольно болезненную тему «принуждения к посещению психотерапевта», и кивает.  
— Да, если хочешь, — говорит он и, вздохнув, продолжает: — Вот бы выбраться наружу.

— Что, на крышу?

— Нет, на улицу. Я бы с удовольствием посмотрел, остался ли Бруклин таким, как я помню.

Он замолкает, помешивая ложкой содержимое миски, и выглядит вдруг очень маленьким и грустным. Клинт, наблюдающий за ним, начинает испытывать жалость, смешанную с чем-то еще. Похоже на сожаление, но в этом нет никакого смысла.

— Тебе нельзя выходить?

Баки кивает.  
— Нельзя… Мне не разрешается покидать башню, запрещены любые электронные средства связи, все виды оружия и тому подобное дерьмо.

— Как, черт возьми, они могут так поступать? — недоверчиво возмущается Клинт.

— Очень просто. СМБ хочет, чтобы я вернулся в тюрьму ЩИТа. Думаю, им не терпится сделать уже со мной хоть что-нибудь.

— Что? Они снова хотят упрятать тебя? Только не это.

Баки, горько усмехнувшись, пожимает плечами.  
— Это битва Стива против ЩИТа и СМБ, — говорит он. — Я не хочу в этом участвовать

— Ты не пленник, — возмущается Бартон. — Ты ничего не сделал… Ну, в смысле… Тебе мозги промывали, а это не считается…

— Могу тоже самое сказать о тебе, — Баки криво усмехается, и Клинт укоризненно замолкает посреди своей напыщенной речи.

— О, заткнись. Ты прямо как мой доктор.

Баки хмыкает.  
— Я по уши в дерьме, — говорит он. — И я, блядь, ничего не могу с этим поделать. Просто нужно верить в то, что, в конце концов, Роджерс вытащит меня из всего этого. Шансов не сильно много, но все же я должен надеяться.

— И что ты будешь делать, если он вытащит тебя из этой задницы?

Баки пожимает плечами.  
— Не знаю. Бегать за ним и следить за его шестью часами до конца его тупой жизни? У меня есть определенные навыки, я мог бы использовать их во благо.

Клинт смеется. Потом смотрит на сморщившегося Баки и, ухмыляясь, снова натягивает одеяло на голову.

— Как насчет тебя?

— А что со мной?

— Ты собираешься обелять свое честное имя? Стив говорит — ты все еще под следствием.

Клинт, смущаясь, отводит взгляд. Он сопротивляется желанию схватить край одеяла и прикрыть им лицо. Он, естественно, в курсе, что все еще под следствием, но мысль о том, чтобы начать активно защищать себя… Ну, он никогда не задумывался об этом.

— Нет. Я просто жду, — бормочет он. — Сами разберутся.

— Если я заслуживаю оправдания, то и ты тоже, — нахмурившись, медленно говорит Баки.

— Ага, — соглашается Клинт, хлопая в ладоши. — Знаю.

Баки замолкает, но смотрит на него подозрительно. Клинт старательно глазеет по сторонам, пытаясь не встретиться с пристальным понимающим взглядом.

— И почему же это вы не спите в четыре утра? — раздается в тишине голос, и Баки нервно вздрагивает. Потом озирается и хватается за ближайший предмет, чтобы использовать его в качестве оружия. Предмет оказывается ложкой. Клинт чувствует, как сердце внезапно оказывается прямо в горле и, отодвигая назад стул, наклоняется, чтобы схватить лук. Он выпрямляется уже со стрелой, лежащей на натянутой тетиве. И все это происходит прежде, чем он успевает разглядеть, кто это стоит там возле лифта.

— Черт побери, Роджерс!

Баки первым приходит в себя. Он хмурится и с грохотом бросает свое несостоявшееся оружие обратно на стойку, а затем шагает к Стиву, который выглядит усталым, но с ним, вроде, все нормально. Он в грязной форме и со шлемом в руке, и Клинт не видит ни крови, ни дорожек от слез, а это значит, что Кэп поучаствовал в миссии, не будучи подстреленным. Да, чудеса случаются…

— Ага, полностью согласен, — кивает Клинт. — Думал, сердце остановится.

— Все нормально, — говорит Стив, когда Баки, шагнув вперед, притягивает его в грубоватые объятия. Шлем Роджерса бьет Баки по плечу, и тот на мгновение прикрывает глаза, а Клинт замечает, как Барнс хмурится, и на его лице отражаются все эмоции, испытываемые им сейчас. Стив шумно выдыхает и утомленно моргает. — Прости. Не хотел вас напугать.

— Ну что ж, ты мудак, — констатирует Баки, слегка отстраняясь, и берется за плечо Стива металлической рукой. Роджерс вздрагивает, и Барнс тут же разжимает пальцы. — С тобой все в порядке? — спрашивает он, похлопывая Стива по груди другой рукой и напряженно вглядываясь в лицо. Баки выглядит обеспокоенным и раскаивающимся за использование левой руки во взаимодействии с Роджерсом. Но ему жизненно необходимо знать, что со Стивом все хорошо.

Кэп слабо улыбается, успокаивающе похлопывая Баки по плечу.  
— Я нормально, Бак, — тепло говорит он. — Успокойся, никаких ранений.

Баки отступает, хотя не перестает придирчиво разглядывать его с ног до головы.

— Уверен?

Стив иронично приподнимает бровь.  
— Бак, а где твои штаны?

Вопрос Барнс игнорирует.  
— Ты уверен? — настойчиво повторяет он.

— Да. Я абсолютно уверен. Миссия прошла отлично, просто неконтролируемая толпа, — отвечает Роджерс и переводит взгляд на не сильно одетого Бартона. — Почему в четыре утра вы полуголые и не в кроватях?

— Не спалось, — говорит Баки. Стив делает шаг, и Барнс автоматически разворачивается вместе с ним. Они подходят к стойке; Баки идет к кофеварке и наполняет кружку, которую сует Стиву в руки. Тот с благодарностью берет и, прислонившись к столу, наблюдает за Баки, возвращающимся на свой стул рядом с Клинтом.

— Не спалось, значит? — уточняет Роджерс, потягивая кофе. — С тобой все в порядке?

Баки кивает.  
— Все замечательно. Просто беспокоился о твоей мелкой заднице. Что за миссия?

— Просто сборище сторонников AIM*, — сообщает Стив. — Серьезно, с тобой все нормально?

— Да, я тебе уже ответил, что все в порядке. Это ты с поля боя вернулся.

— Ерунда, я регулярно возвращаюсь с поля боя. Это о тебе необходимо заботиться, а я бросил тебя тут…

— О, Господи, с вами сдохнуть можно, — раздраженно рычит Бартон. — Стив, с нами все хорошо. Пара бессонных ночей, ничего более. Бак, он явно в порядке. Расслабься.

Баки с Роджерсом смотрят на Клинта, потом друг на друга, затем снова на Бартона.  
— Понял, — смеется Стив, уступая первым. — Просто волновался. Рад, что все в норме.

— Не надо за меня переживать, — ворчит Баки и указывает металлическим пальцем на Клинта. — Меня Хоукай прикрывает.

— Знал, что так и будет, — говорит Роджерс, и Клинт чувствует смущение — шее становится слишком жарко. Он никогда не понимал, как следует принимать комплименты от Капитана Америка, особенно, если не заслужил их.

— Собираюсь открыть ясли для ассасинов, — сообщает он. — День — тысяча баксов.

Брови Стива ползут вверх, и выглядит он слегка оскорбленным этой — как он считает — не сильно удачной шуткой, а Баки восторженно смеется.  
— Рассчитаюсь «Cheerios», не против? — усмехается он, и выражение лица Роджерса из возмущенного превращается во что-то более нейтральное.

Все замолкают, а Стив, делая очередной глоток, всем организмом демонстрирует: «Я собираюсь кое-что сказать, пусть даже это и убьет меня». Клинт с Баки переглядываются и ждут.

Наконец, пытаясь выглядеть невинно и беззаботно, Роджерс произносит: — Значит, пока у Клинта поживешь?

Ага. Вот оно… Бартон сосредотачивается на рукоятке лука, а Баки смотрит в стол и кивает.  
— Да, — тихо говорит он. — Пока вроде ничего.

Стив сверлит взглядом зажатую в руке кружку, и Клинт внутренне морщится, потому что он совсем не хотел красть лучшего друга у Капитана Америка и заставлять того плакать. В его намерения это совсем не входило.

К счастью, именно в этот момент «оживает» ДЖАРВИС.

— Капитан Роджерс, сэр просит помочь ему снять броню. У него проблемы с…

— Погнутой пластиной. Да, я понял, спасибо, — выдыхает Стив и выпрямляется. Он улыбается и переводит взгляд с Баки на Клинта. И Бартон с облегчением и благодарностью видит, что улыбка Кэпа слабая и мимолетная, но искренняя. — Ничего, если я уйду?

— Иди, — дуэтом отвечают Баки с Клинтом. Стив кивает и, не оглядываясь, целеустремленно направляется к лифту.

Баки проводит ладонью по коротким волосам, напряженно наблюдая за ним.  
— Думаешь, он расстроился?

— Немного. Тони присмотрит за ним, — рассеянно говорит Клинт. — Он просто беспокоится. Хочет заботиться о тебе.

Все еще приглаживая волосы, Баки медленно кивает, а затем смачно зевает, кажется, застав этим самого себя врасплох.  
— Ебать, как я устал, — говорит он. — Может, вернемся в постель?

Клинт не уверен, что сможет уснуть, но и в обратном тоже сомневается. Он подавляет зевок и кивает.

— К тебе или ко мне?

Баки ехидно ухмыляется.  
— Боже, ужином сначала накорми…

— Я поделился с тобой «Cheerios», — напоминает Бартон, закидывая лук на плечо и поправляя плед.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — фыркает Барнс. — Я за миску хлопьев не продаюсь. Нет, сэр.

— А как насчет блинов? Я напеку с утра… По особому рецепту Хоукая.

Баки кивает.  
— Так это ж другой разговор, — сообщает он и, подойдя к Бартону, берет того под руку. — Отныне твое место тут, милашка.

Клинт смеется, качая головой, и они направляются к лифту.  
— Тогда пошли, Терминатор. Поставим тебя на подзарядку.

***

Клинт просыпается оттого, что нечто тяжелое больно бьет его по лбу. Он пытается отмахнуться и дико озираясь, садится. Да что такое-то?

Это Баки. Стоит в своем дурацком белье, размахивая перед лицом Клинта телефоном.  
— Твой… — артикулирует он. — Звонит и звонит.

— Да пошел ты, блядь! До смерти меня напугал, Терминатор хуев, — шипит Клинт, плюхаясь обратно на кровать и слегка подпрыгивая на матрасе. Он слышит рокот низкого голоса Баки, но поскольку Бартон без аппаратов, то не знает, что конкретно тот говорит.

Барнс протягивает руку и дергает Клинта за ухо. Больно. Бартон отпихивает его и, хмурясь, садится.  
— Господи, да в чем проблема то?

— Поговори по своему гребаному телефону, — огрызается Баки и бросает сотовый на кровать. — Он постоянно вибрирует, и это сводит меня с ума.

Клинт не собирается сдаваться. И хотя сейчас Баки выглядит чрезвычайно раздраженным, ему точно становится лучше. Хотя, Клинт знает, что еще бывают моменты, когда ему действительно трудно. И в такие дни у Клинта, нет-нет да и промелькнет предательская мыслишка: «Черт, что я делаю, я под это не заточен, мне нужен Стив, ох, блядь, я возвращаю его Роджерсу».

Однако он не делает этого. Баки все еще спит у Клинта на полу, и они проводят вместе много времени. Конечно, Баки время от времени уходит и все еще тратит часы на общение со Стивом, но это больше не похоже на то, как это выглядело раньше — Барнс приклеен к боку Роджерса.

Клинт совсем не уверен, что Стив испытывает благодарность. Но Роджерс больше не напоминает человека, готового упасть, где стоит, и спит он — на самом деле, похоже, спит — в пентхаусе Тони, а это уже победа.

Старк определенно благодарен. К такому выводу Бартон приходит после занимательной беседы, состоявшейся у него с Тони однажды утром. В ней Старк сообщил, что, возможно, Клинт и не должен томиться за решеткой, и что сейчас он — Тони — работает над новым умопомрачительным набором энергетических стрел, которые «будут способны завалить Тора, после ТОРжественного ужина в честь Тора».

Прослушав это сообщение, Клинт чувствует себя крошечным субъектом с огромным комком в горле. И моментально начинает думать, что, вероятно, Тони улучшает его экипировку, чтобы он был максимально полезен на миссиях, а потом вспоминает, что как раз в них-то он больше и не участвует…

Телефон, пристроенный на бедре, снова начинает жужжать. Баки ругается и, хлопнув дверью, уходит. Клинт вздрагивает, берет слуховые аппараты, крепит их на уши и отвечает на звонок.

— Да.

— Бартон. Это Фьюри.

Клинт едва сдерживает стон.  
— Доброго утречка.

— Ненавижу разочаровывать тебя, Бартон, но сейчас тринадцать двадцать три.

— Ну, тогда, доброго дня, — бормочет Клинт.

— Я все утро пытался дозвониться до тебя.

 — В курсе…

— Ты в курсе? Тогда почему не ответил на проклятый звонок?

— Я не слышал. Баки принес сотовый и сказал, что кто-то звонит, — ехидно отвечает Клинт. — Я не Мститель и, в данный момент, даже не агент ЩИТа. Мне не нужно круглосуточно быть на связи — я могу игнорировать этот чертов телефон столько сколько захочу.

Повисает долгая пауза.  
— Так, ясно. Ты встал не с той ноги, — наконец говорит Фьюри, и этот непринужденный тон еще больше раздражает Бартона.

— Я все еще в постели, так что выкусите, — бормочет он. — Что нужно?

— Чтобы ты явился с докладом, — отвечает Ник. — По поводу твоей миссии.

— Это не миссия, — автоматически поправляет Клинт.

— Ладно, а как насчет дружеской беседы?

— У меня теперь новый лучший друг. Он — Терминатор, живет на полу в моей квартире и ворует мои хлопья. Мы в одних трусах деремся подушками и заплетаем друг другу косы, жалуясь на тяжелую судьбу.

— Он живет где?

— Со мной в моей квартире.

— Ну, я впечатлен, — тянет Фьюри, и это действительно так и звучит. — Ты заманил его к себе? Как тебе удалось? Подожди… Ты ведь не спишь с ним, правда? Потому что это действительно может подпортить мою отчетность.

Клинт возмущенно фыркает.  
— Да что с вами такое, люди из ЩИТа? Постоянно затрагиваете мою сексуальность. Прекратите немедленно.

— Вы не отрицаете, агент Бартон?

— Я с ним не сплю! — орет Клинт, а потом резко замолкает. Потому что, черт побери, он не знает, где сейчас Баки, и сильно надеется, что он его не слышит. — Я не сплю с ним, вы рехнулись? — шипит Клинт в трубку.

— Хорошо, извини, — произносит Фьюри. — Тебе удалось спровоцировать его переезд. И у тебя, кажется, есть подход к нелюдимым опасным типам.

— Вы пытаетесь манипулировать мной, — говорит Клинт. — Не знаю зачем, но остановитесь.

— Неужели, я мог бы так с тобой поступить? — невинным голосом спрашивает Ник, но обмануть Клинта ему не удается. — Думал, мы просто беседуем по-товарищески.

— Я исполнил приказ — разлучил его со Стивом. Работа выполнена, — стонет Бартон.

— Возможно, мне понадобится кое-что еще, — говорит Фьюри, и Клинт стонет еще громче, прикрывая ладонью глаза.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет.

— Мне нужно совсем немного, — начинает Фьюри. — Чтобы ты был максимально близко к Барнсу и держал его подальше от неприятностей. СМБ все еще жаждет арестовать его, и мне нужно, чтобы он был чист, пока я пытаюсь убедить их оставить его в покое.

Эти слова заставляют Клинта слушать внимательнее. Он убирает руку от лица и смотрит в потолок.  
— Подождите, что? Когда вы были здесь в последний раз, то попытались заставить Роджерса сдать его обратно.

— Я передумал, — сообщает Фьюри. — Взяв Барнса под стражу, я теряю доверие Капитана Америка, соответственно, теряю Мстителей. Я не собираюсь так рисковать.

— Ага… Но это не значит, что Баки вообще не заслуживает ареста, да?

— Виновен он или нет, можешь решать сам, — говорит Фьюри. — А вот стратегические вопросы, это уже дело моё.

И вот тут Клинт теряет терпение.  
— Он мой друг, перестаньте обращаться с ним, как с чертовой шахматной фигурой? — рычит он в трубку и, нажав «отбой», запускает мобильный через всю комнату. Вполголоса проклиная Фьюри, он снова закрывает рукой глаза, желая, чтобы Ник просто оставил их в покое.

— Клинт?

Он поднимает голову с подушки; Баки стоит в дверном проеме, облокотившись на косяк. Он выглядит скорее усталым, чем рассерженным. Губы поджаты, в глазах беспокойство.

— Слышал? — морщась, спрашивает Бартон, садится, почесывает плечо и обнимает колени руками.

Барнс делает шаг в комнату, а затем, несказанно шокировав Клинта, забирается на кровать и обнимает его. Руки Баки — одна теплая, другая холодная — ложатся Бартону на лопатки. Потрясенный Клинт, неподготовленный к внезапным обнимашкам, слегка покачивается и, чтобы восстановить равновесие, обнимает Барнса в ответ.

Следующие слова он скорее угадывает, чем слышит.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Баки, вжимаясь лицом в его плечо.

— О, прекрати, — смеется Клинт и замолкает. — Но выглядеть идиотом мне совсем не хочется… За что ты там благодарен?

— За «друга», — отвечает Баки. — За то, что не видишь во мне «проблему» или «миссию». Да, и вот еще что… Идиотом ты не просто выглядишь.

На этот раз ком в горле Бартона не из-за неуверенности, тревоги или чувства вины при мысли, что он больше не является Мстителем. Это от чего-то другого.

— Уж какой есть, — тихо произносит он и смущенно откашливается. — Все еще хочешь блинов?

— Черт, да, — отвечает Барнс, но с места не двигается. — Эй, как мы там договорились? Ты печешь блины, я прибираюсь, верно?

Клинт тихо смеется.  
— Это уж как тебе совесть позволит, Робокоп.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * AIM — в комиксах Марвел террористическая организация вроде Гидры, с безымянными агентами и базами по всему миру.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Bed-Stuy — район Бруклина.  
> ** Игра слов. В оригинале: «Well, he’s good at missing the point».  
> Дословно at missing the point — промазать мимо цели;  
> перевод идиомы miss the point —  
> не улавливать сути, не видеть самого главного.  
> *** И снова игра слов. В оригинале Баки грозит Клинту put out. Это можно перевести — убирать, выносить. А можно — давать.

— А ну, отвали! Убирайся!

— Сам отвали!

— А я говорю — вон из моего личного пространства…

В спортзале раздается пронзительный скрип кроссовок по полу — смеющийся Клинт пытается не дать Баки перехватить у него мяч. Бартон крутится на месте, стараясь держаться спиной к Барнсу, и тянет назад руку, отталкивая того подальше. Баки бросается на него, но Клинт достаточно быстр и ловок, чтобы уворачиваться.

— Ах ты, мелкий засранец, — цедит Баки, но Клинт слышит в голосе усмешку и сурового тона не пугается.

— Мелкий засранец, который… — Клинт исполняет зажигательный танец локтей и коленей и одной рукой бросает мяч поверх головы себе за спину. Тот летит через весь зал и опускается точнехонько в самый центр кольца. — … на целых восемь очков впереди.

— Ты просто выпендриваешься, — говорит угрюмый Баки и несется за мячом. Поднимает его, перебрасывает из руки в руку и пытается повращать на кончике металлического пальца. Мяч тут же соскальзывает; Баки, хмурясь, ловит его и швыряет обратно Клинту. Бартон технично ловит, крутится на одной ноге и, с громким «опа», бросает из-под ноги. Мяч медленно плывет из одного конца зала в другой и аккуратно ныряет в кольцо.

Баки ловит его обеими руками и смотрит на Клинта.  
— Да ты, блядь, издеваешься!

Клинт ухмыляется.  
— Завидуешь?

Баки бросает мяч.  
— Повтори…

Клинт хохочет и повторяет. Баки снова ловит мяч и начинает смеяться.  
— Напомни мне никогда больше не играть с тобой. Слишком ты кручёный.

— Твой словарный запас страшно устарел, — отвечает Клинт и бежит к нему. Баки, блестя хитрыми глазами, разворачивается спиной и отпихивает его левой рукой.

— Решил сыграть грязно, чувачок? — ухмыляется Бартон и бросается отбирать мяч. Все эти колени и локти, тычки и пихания, грязные попытки поставить подножку — Клинт и не помнит, когда в последний раз ему было настолько весело. Может, когда они с Баки метали ножи в портрет Локи? Но тогда это веселье было несколько мрачноватым.

— Ага! — победно орет он, перехватывая у Баки мяч, и, извернувшись, бросает в направлении кольца, пока Барнсу не удалось отобрать его. Как только пальцы Клинта перестают ощущать шероховатую поверхность, металлическая рука резко тянет Клинта за майку, и он оказывается лежащим на полу на спине, молотя ногами воздух. Но это абсолютно неважно, потому что мяч в любом случае залетит в кольцо.

— Сукин сын, — улыбаясь, говорит Баки и протягивает Клинту руку. Тот хватается за нее и позволяет поднять себя на ноги; сила Барнса ошеломляет, и Клинт всем телом впечатывается в него.

— Эй, полегче, — говорит он, цепляясь за плечо Баки, а другую руку подносит к уху, чтобы проверить, на месте ли BTE. Черт, ему постоянно кажется, что они свалятся, хотя этого еще ни разу не случилось. — Не нужно пытаться впечатлить меня силой, бро.

— Ну надо же тебя как-то поднимать, — отвечает Баки, награждая его дружеским тычком, и запускает пальцы в «гнездо» на собственной голове. Оно с каждым днем становится все больше; это уже не экстремально короткая стрижка — волосы торчат во все стороны. Еще несколько недель, и все это безобразие примет вид одной из тех бесстыдно-взъерошенных причесок, имитирующих вид свежеоттраханного индивида, за которую какой-нибудь хипстер может и убить. — Ты шустрый маленький ублюдок.

— Это ты тихоход, старичок.

Баки оскорбленно задирает брови и поднимает руку, чтобы отвесить Клинту подзатыльник. Тот уворачивается и хохочет. Баки решительно повторяет попытку, но Бартон перехватывает его руку за металлическое запястье и отталкивает; Баки принимает ответные меры, обнимая его за спину и пытаясь опрокинуть. Они слегка пошатываются, и Клинт как раз собирается поднакопить побольше сил, чтобы попытаться перенести вес тела в противоположную сторону…

— Неужели ты пытаешься обставить Клинта? — раздавшийся голос спасает Бартона от попытки Баки уронить того на пол. Клинт оборачивается и видит входящих в зал Стива с Тони. Баки быстро отпускает его, позволяя выпрямиться, и резко разворачивается к двери. Клинт решает, что тот собрался уходить, но Баки просто отправляется подобрать мяч. Клинт салютует Роджерсу, зарабатывая раздраженную улыбку.

— Он попытался и продул, — сообщает Клинт.

— Пошел ты, — моментально парирует Баки. Тони поднимает брови, но ничего не говорит, а, засунув руки в карманы, с независимым видом оглядывается по сторонам. Баки не спеша принимается бить мячом об пол, направляясь в сторону Бартона и бросая на Старка красноречивые взгляды. Стив протягивает руки, и Баки, не останавливаясь, бросает ему мяч, а затем подходит к Клинту и кладет металлический локоть тому на плечо. Бартон совсем не чувствует веса чужой руки, поэтому понимает, что это или вызов, или попытка отстоять свою точку зрения, или еще что-нибудь в этом роде.

Он еще не совсем в совершенстве знает ассасинский, поэтому понятия не имеет, что конкретно это может означать.

— Сыграем? — предлагает Баки Роджерсу и, помолчав, продолжает. — Двое на двое?

Тони фыркает и достает телефон.  
— У тебя, по-видимому, еще не выработался условный рефлекс «не играть против Хоукая в игры, требующие меткости».

— Ну не в дартс, точно, — кивает Баки, и Тони, качнув головой, соглашается. Это не дружба. Возможно, Клинт назвал бы это нейтралитетом, а это, бесспорно, уже само по себе заслуживает его внутреннего гребаного парада. Он сразу начинает представлять себе надписи на транспарантах: «Зимний Солдат и Железный Человек общаются, не пытаясь прикончить друг друга», «Капитан Америка теряет разум из-за испытываемого им чистейшего восторга». И пытаясь на корню задушить нагло лезущую на лицо ухмылку, смотрит на Стива; его улыбка — благодарность и облегчение в одном флаконе. Клинт поворачивается к Старку — тот не спускает взгляд с телефона. Баки старательно гипнотизирует пол, делая вид, что не вылазит вон из шкуры, пытаясь понравиться Тони.

— Ну, готовы? — говорит Клинт. — Я один против всех.

— А не надорвешься? — ехидничает Баки. — Два суперсолдата и Железный Человек на твою тощую задницу? Тебя расплющит.

Стив смеется, но качает головой.  
— Я — пас, — говорит он, глядя с искренним разочарованием. — У меня встреча с кем-то из СМБ. Будем обсуждать твое дело.

Баки вздыхает, рука соскальзывает с плеча Клинта.  
— Опять?

Стив, извиняясь, пожимает плечами.  
— Написал характеристику?

Баки дергает подбородком.  
— Мозгоправ уже прислал, — небрежно отвечает он и тянется за мячом. Отворачивается от Стива и Тони и сильно лупит по нему.

Роджерс вздыхает и смотрит на Бартона с безмолвной мольбой о помощи. Слегка опешив, что Кэп его о чем-то просит, Клинт согласно кивает. Во взгляде Стива появляется облегчение, он несколько секунд смотрит на Баки, а затем разворачивается к Тони.  
— Ну, ты готов?

Старк поворачивается к нему, не отрывая взгляд от телефона.  
— Да, я просто…

— Подождите, вы оба идете? — уточняет ошарашенный Клинт.

— Нет, лично я иду в ЩИТ для регулярного и неимоверно утомительного четырехминутного микроконсультирования, — отвечает Тони. — К делу Барнса я отношения не имею.

— Отлично, — облегченно выдыхает Клинт, радуясь, что Тони не привлекли. — Ладно, увидимся позже.

И Роджерс со Старком поворачивают к выходу. Как только они переступают порог, Стив поворачивается, чтобы сказать что-то Тони, а тот скользнув ладонями по плечам, сжимает отвороты его пиджака и, притягивая ближе, нежно целует. Роджерс кивает, и они идут дальше, при этом рука Кэпа беззастенчиво остается лежать у Тони на пояснице.

— Давай, ты что, сдрейфил?

Бартон медленно разворачивается к Баки, который, опустив подбородок, пристально смотрит на него темными глазами. У него сильно напряжены плечи. Это еще не проблема, но уже совсем рядом…

Клинт близок к тому, чтобы позвать Стива обратно, но тому уже просто необходимо, наконец, разобраться с СМБ. И, кроме того, Клинт доверяет Баки и уверен, что тот не навредит ему, даже если сейчас выглядит на крепкую семерочку по его киллерской шкале.

Он подходит к Баки, который, ухмыляясь и томно прикрывая убийственные глаза, поднимает мяч над головой. Клинт выгибает брови и делает еще шаг, подходя почти вплотную.  
— У тебя ни единого шанса, — тянет он. Ухмылка Баки становится еще нахальнее, и он опускает руки с мячом Клинту за голову, почти касаясь предплечьями щек.

— Боишься?

— Тебя? Нееет.

Баки наклоняется ниже, практически утыкаясь носом в Клинта.  
— Да?

— Да.

— Да?

Клинт начинает смеяться.  
— Да. Бросай уже мяч, Барнс.

Баки пристально смотрит ему в глаза и немного отстраняется.  
— Это не потому, что ты велел, Бартон.

Он поднимает руки и, развернувшись, кидает мяч в кольцо. Клинт бросается за ним, и игра начинается заново. В этот раз все гораздо интенсивнее, но менее задиристо, а Барнс, похоже, резко растерял все свои принципы, касающиеся личного пространства, и Бартон на себе ощущает, что у Баки, возможно, намного больше верхних конечностей, чем у всех остальных — нормальных — людей. Они почти не говорят; раздаются лишь звуки их тяжелого дыхания, скрип кроссовок, а изредка — ворчание и грохот щита.

— Всё, — после тридцать восьмого попадания хрипит Клинт, опускаясь на пол. — С меня хватит.

Он слышит треск щита, шорох сетки и звук удара мяча об пол. Бартон прикрывает глаза рукой, пытаясь отдышаться. Грудь ходит ходуном, потная майка противно липнет к спине.

— Мы только начали! — возмущается Баки, но и сам заметно задыхается. Клинт чувствует толчок в бедро, и, убрав руки, видит нависшего над ним, расставившего ноги Баки, сжимающего его бедра лодыжками. Он протягивает ладони и хватает Барнса за щиколотки, потирая большими пальцами голую кожу над носками.

— Какой счет?

— Не знаю. Сбился, — закрывая глаза, отвечает Клинт. Баки переминается с ноги на ногу, и Бартон воспринимает это как сигнал, чтобы отпустить его, позволяя рукам упасть на пол. — Ох, чувак, сейчас сдохну. Я точно не суперсолдат.

— Нужно поработать над твоей стойкостью, — усмехается Баки.

— Моя стойкость прекрасна!

— Что, прямо сейчас? — ехидно уточняет Барнс, и Клинт чувствует, как щеки заливает жаркой волной.

— Терминатору разрешаются секс-шутки?

Баки закатывает глаза, переступает через Клинта, падает на пол и, дрыгнув ногами, приподнимается на локтях.  
— Ну, Бартон, только ты мог разглядеть тут секс-шутку, — тянет он. — Представляешь, Стив подавился, когда на днях я упомянул о сексе.

— Подавился?

— Говорит, не ожидал, — сообщает Баки, почесывая живот. — Не знаю. Мне же позволено шутить, верно? Мозгоправ говорит — да. А еще говорит, что доведение Стива до белого каления, на самом деле, является положительным аспектом. В деле воскрешения моего безвременно ушедшего чувства юмора.

— Уверен, Роджерс в восторге.

Баки фыркает.  
— На этой неделе я должен сделать три вещи, — говорит он. — Не из тех, что предлагает Стив… Я не в курсе, но что-то там про свободу воли.

— Ага, проходили, — кивает Клинт. — Найдите себя. Потворствуйте своим желаниям. Тренируйте свободу воли, сделайте собственный выбор и доверьтесь ему…

— Ну и как, помогло?

— Неа, оказывается меня трудно научить этой самой свободе воли, когда я ни хрена не уверен в конечном результате, — отвечает Бартон. — «Эй, Клинт, делай собственный выбор». Ага, щас…

Баки улыбается уголком губ.  
— Тебя, похоже, это не сильно волнует.

Клинт пожимает плечами.  
— Почти нет…

Баки поворачивается, укладываясь рядом, и они вдвоем принимаются глазеть в потолок. Свежий воздух кондиционера охлаждает потную кожу, и Клинт чувствует, как пульс постепенно возвращается к приемлемому значению, а дыхание начинает выравниваться. Оказывается, это действительно здорово — иметь компанию. Которая понимает тебя. С которой у тебя похожие интересы. Когда есть кто-то, стоящий с тобой по одну сторону баррикад. Ну, скорее, лежащий… Но, не суть.

— Хочу наружу.

Тихий голос Баки нарушает компанейскую тишину, повисшую между ними. Клинт, стараясь не задеть слуховой аппарат, поворачивает голову и смотрит на него.  
— Тебе нельзя, да?

— Как и тебе — арбалет, — вздыхает Баки, продолжая рассеянно гладить себя по животу. — Хочу посмотреть, как все изменилось, и помню ли я хоть что-то. И это, как раз то, что Стив абсолютно точно не предложит.

— Да, Роджерса кондрашка хватит, — говорит Клинт. — Но, кроме шуток. Ты за это можешь огрести по полной.

— Я и так по уши в дерьме, — сообщает потолку Баки. — К тому же, я не собираюсь никого трогать. Пойдем.

— Пойдем? — переспрашивает Клинт. — Подожди, ты думаешь, я подпишусь на это?

Баки поворачивает голову.  
— Ты же не позволишь мне уйти одному?

Клинт вздыхает.  
— Знаешь, Ник Фьюри просил меня держать тебя подальше от неприятностей. Пока они со Стивом пытаются отмазать тебя от СМБ.

Баки кивает.  
— Ага. Слышал твой разговор, — отвечает он и перекатывается на бок, приподнимаясь на локте. Он протягивает металлическую руку и кладет на Клинта. — Да ладно, Бартон, — начинает заискивающе ныть он. — Давай, чувак. Ради твоего нового лучшего друга. Пошли.

— О, Боже, ты нравился мне гораздо больше, когда непрерывно хмурился, — усмехается Клинт.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Баки и поворачивается еще сильнее, оказываясь наполовину лежащим на Клинте. Он упирается подбородком ему в грудь и смотрит умоляющим взглядом. — Я позволю тебе купить мне пива.

Подняв бровь, Бартон пытается скопировать равнодушный взгляд Барнса, но тот пристально смотрит на него бесстыжими глазами, а затем начинает смеяться. Клинт смеется в ответ, и Баки прячет лицо у него на груди.

Так. Ну, вот это точно странно. Он валяется на полу спортзала с чертовым Зимним Солдатом, который разлёгся на нем, как какое-то человеческое одеяло, и умоляет отправиться за пивом.

И если нынешнее поведение Баки тянет на вялую девяточку по шкале разнообразных странностей, то уж его — точно на полноценные десять. Он позволяет субъекту, обладающему сверхчеловеческой силой, которого знает всего несколько недель, практически пригвоздить себя к полу. Металлической рукой, между прочим.

И даже не думает возражать.

Вообще-то, если по правде, существует крошечная часть Бартона, испытывающая сейчас неимоверное чувство гордости. Послушай, шепчет она. Ты помогаешь Баки, и ему с каждым днем становится все лучше. Это твоя заслуга. Клинт не уверен, его это голос или Беккетт, но, в любом случае, чувствует себя довольно неплохо.

Баки барабанит пальцами по груди.  
— Купишь пива — за мной уборка.

— Вчера ты грозился сделать это за блины.

Баки ухмыляется, глядя яркими, наглыми глазами. А там, в глубине, затаилось что-то темное и смертоносное, и Клинт готов поспорить — оно останется там навсегда. Но это «оно» совсем небольшое, и Баки сможет с этим жить.

— Я за многое готов убираться. Ты просто херовый сборщик долгов.

Клинт закатывает глаза.  
— Тогда слазь. Встаем и уходим.

Баки ухмыляется, сползает с Клинта и легонько хлопает его по щеке.  
— Пошли. Чего разлегся? Город ждет.

***

— Мне надо выпить.

Баки застывает на месте, сложив руки на груди и широко расставив ноги. Его выражение лица напоминает грозовую тучу, и он беспокойно и сердито сверлит взглядом висящие над головой золотые арки. Клинт немного отходит назад, ежась под пронизывающим ветром в легкой куртке, и сильно надеется, что Баки не собирается сейчас, впав в состояние «Зимний Солдат», отправиться на штурм Макдональдса, перед которым неподвижно замер.  
Они уже насколько часов бродят по Бруклину. Баки на удивление многословен: комментирует все, что видит; рассказывает Клинту о тех немногих вещах, что еще помнит; проклинает такси и каждый раз, видя кого-нибудь в одежде с эмблемой Янкиз, бормочет что-то нелицеприятное в его адрес. Стив постоянно поступает также, и Клинт находит довольно забавным, что оба суперсолдата восприняли произошедшее со своими любимыми Доджерсами как личное оскорбление.

Не считая гневных высказываний в адрес вражеских бейсбольных болельщиков, их вылазка в мир современного Бруклина прошла намного лучше, чем предполагал Клинт — ни одного приступа психоза или срыва. Но сейчас, впавший в ступор перед зданием Макдональдса Баки, вызывал у Клинта недоумение — чем именно ему не угодил фастфуд?

— Попить? — уточняет он, складывая руки на груди и обводя строение подозрительным взглядом. Ведь у Гидры же нет доли в Макдональдсе, правда?

— Чего-нибудь крепкого, — прищуривается Баки. — Водки, пожалуй.

— В чем дело? — спрашивает Клинт.

— Тут раньше был кинотеатр, — медленно произносит Баки, автоматически разворачиваясь к Клинту лицом, чтобы тому были видны губы. — По субботам крутили фильмы. Старые. На бобинах, или чем-то вроде этого дерьма. Стив однажды тут в глаз получил, — говорит он, кивая на улочку, проходящую вдоль стены здания. — Парень нагрубил своей девушке, и Роджерс не смог удержать язык за зубами.

— Похоже на Стива, — задумчиво тянет Клинт. — Ты все это сам вспомнил?

Баки кивает.  
— В основном, — отвечает он, скрещивая руки на груди и грустно глядя на него. — Хотя, я не совсем уверен, правильно ли помню. Я бы уточнил у Роджерса, но он моментально становится нервным.

— Да. Его сложно назвать эмоционально гибкими.

Баки хмурится.  
— Чтобы продолжить нашу занимательную беседу, мне необходимо промочить горло. А заодно, чтобы и это пережить, — говорит он, кивая в сторону Макдональдса.

И Клинт согласен, потому что не похоже, что Барнс шутит или готов пойти на компромисс. И если Бартон беспокоится о благополучии Баки и о том, чтобы сохранить все свои конечности прикрепленными к телу, ему совсем не стоит вставать между Барнсом и его желаниями.  
— О’кей, — он успокаивающе поднимает руки. — Пристегните ремни, идем на посадку… Я знаю славное местечко.

***

Бар выглядит безопасным укрытием от суеты внешнего мира — уютно, тепло, тихо. Полированные деревянные столы слабо поблескивают в полумраке. На улице начинается дождь, и Клинт рад, что они в помещении. В баре сидят несколько человек, но он не переполнен, и это как нельзя лучше отвечает их требованиям. Это спокойное место с дружелюбной атмосферой… Ну, и с мишенью для дартса где-то там на дальней стене. Он надеется, что она все еще там. И не потому, что он показушник, нет. Особенно учитывая недавнее замечание Баки о том, что в дартс он с ним не играет в принципе.

— Здорово, Хоукай, — громким и бодрым голосом приветствуют из-за стойки. — Давненько не виделись.

— Это потому, что я живу на Манхеттене, — ухмыляется Клинт знакомому бармену. Томас молодой и шустрый. У него приятное лицо, умные карие глаза, тщательно ухоженная борода, выглядящая модно-неряшливой, и длинные волосы, собранные сзади в растрепанный пук. Вот этого всего Клинт совсем не понимает — на приведение себя в модный нынче вид уходят часы, а выглядит это так, будто человек не провел перед зеркалом и пяти минут. Ему-то действительно требуется всего пять, но Наташа говорит, что никакой это не стиль. Просто он — ленивая задница.

— Bed-Stuy* недостаточно хорош для тебя? — улыбаясь, спрашивает Томас.

Клинт качает головой.  
— Ага. Сейчас для меня нет ничего важнее светской жизни.

— Ты жил в Bed-Stuy? — раздается голос Баки из-за спины. Он внимательно осматривается, так знакомо оценивая риски, а Клинт терпеливо ждет.

— У меня и сейчас там квартира, — отвечает он. — Стив не хочет, чтобы я жил в ней. Считает, что в башне выше уровень безопасности… Чтобы держать некоторых вдали от моих тылов.

— Может, твой терапевт должен порекомендовать тебе сделать что-то, чего не предлагает Роджерс, — тихо бормочет Баки, и Клинт едва слышит его.

Он пожимает плечами.  
— В башне халявная еда, стрельбище и бесплатное пиво.  
О том, что, будучи окруженным ежесекундной заботой ДЖАРВИСа и Стива, он значительно меньше трепет свои несчастные нервы, он не говорит, потому что это прозвучало бы излишне серьезно.

— Ну, боюсь, тут вам бесплатное пиво не светит, — хмыкает Томас. — Чего желаете?

— Давай пару бутылок: местного для меня и водки для него, — отвечает Бартон. Томас поднимает брови, а Баки пинает Клинта в ногу.

— Целую бутылку водки? Стакан хоть подать, или будет достаточно просто сунуть соломинку в горлышко? Я не дам тебе бутылку, Хоукай.

— Я не буду пить. Это ему, — тыча большим пальцем в сторону Баки, говорит Клинт. — Он осилит.

— В прошлый раз ты тоже так говорил…

— Он — Мститель, дружище, — многозначительно сообщает Клинт. — Он точно справится.

— Ладно, — соглашается Томас, с любопытством разглядывая Барнса, и, развернувшись к полке, достает бутылку «Русского стандарта». — Но это будет на твоей совести.

Клинт берет выпивку и идет к столику в дальнем углу бара. Баки следует за ним и садится напротив.

— Что?

— Мститель? — усмехается Баки. — Ты совсем с ума сошел?

— Эй, ты хотел бухнуть — я обеспечил.

— Я не Мститель, — шипит Баки. — Не надо рассказывать обо мне людям. Я пытаюсь в тени держаться, не забыл?

— Хорошо. Прости, — Клинт закатывает глаза.

— И ты утверждал, что больше не в команде, — резко добавляет Баки. — А тут без всяких на Хоукая откликаешься.

— Да ладно… Что я, по-твоему, должен был сделать? Сообщить чуваку, продающему пиво, как бесславно закончилась моя жалкая история несостоявшегося Мстителя? Нет уж. Лучше просто побуду Хоукаем.

Баки, кусая губу, не сводит с него внимательного взгляда. Он берет водку, откручивает крышку и, наконец, переводя взгляд на стакан, наливает.  
— Тебя правда выгнали из Мстителей?

— Не допущен к работе. Так что — да, — отвечает Клинт и тянется за пивом.

— Но почему? Ты, вроде, довольно вменяем, — медленно говорит Баки.

— Ага, — хмыкает Клинт. — Но оружие я бы себе не доверил. Не в поле.

— Так это они тебе не доверяют или ты в себе не уверен?

— Боже, ты прямо как мой терапевт. Пей уже свою дурацкую водку. Мы же, вроде, твои горести топим?

Баки криво улыбается. Грустно и печально, но, по крайней мере, он соизволил заткнуться и выпить. Осушив стакан несколькими глотками, Барнс со стуком ставит пустую тару на стол и, слегка морщась, облизывается.

— Я подозревал, что изменилось многое, — начинает он, развернувшись к стремительно темнеющей за окном улице. — Но знаешь, когда меняется то, что касалось лично тебя… Когда пытаешься вспомнить что-то, а куски никак не хотят складываться…

Он умолкает, и Клинт сочувственно вздыхает.  
— Полный отстой.

— Ага, — соглашается Баки, тянется к бутылке и наливает очередную неслабую дозу.

— Эй, а ты можешь напиться? Стив не может.

— Херово быть им, — произносит Баки. — Я могу. С трудом, но берёт.

— Позволить тебе это было бы верхом безрассудства и безответственности, — говорит Клинт, наблюдая за движением кадыка глотающего Барнса.

— Ага, и не говори, — вздохнув, соглашается он.

— Хреново я выполняю свою работу по присмотру за тобой.

— Неее. Ты же уважаешь мою свободу воли, правда?

— Фьюри будет в ярости.

— Вот это точно. Десять из десяти — он надерет тебе зад.

Они встречаются взглядами. Баки ухмыляется, наливает еще, поднимает стакан, наклонившись вперед и облокотившись на руку, и смотрит на Бартона лукавым взглядом.

Клинт чокается с ним бутылкой.  
— Вот это я и называю безрассудным и безответственным. Просто пообещай, что нож останется в ботинке.

Баки ухмыляется еще шире.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что он у меня с собой?

— Так я ж не идиот, — отвечает Клинт и, перестав сдерживаться, улыбается в ответ. — А теперь, Робокоп, можешь пить.

***

— Охренеть…

— У тебя низкие стандарты.

— Три бутылки! Думаю, Томас уже готов на тебе жениться…

Баки хмурится. У него совсем темные глаза и слегка порозовевшие щеки, а волосы торчат с одной стороны и прилизаны с другой — той, которую он непрерывно приглаживает ладонью. Он даже дошел до того, чтобы снять перчатки и куртку и закатать до локтей рукава рубашки. Его металлическая рука поблескивает в тусклом желтом свете, и Клинт постоянно отвлекается на нее.

— Без шансов, — слишком громко говорит Барнс. — Думаешь, я пойду под венец с каким-то тощим занудой, который выглядит, будто проводит перед зеркалом по десять часов?

— Шшш, — смеется Клинт и машет на него рукой — будто этим можно остановить его разглагольствования. — Он тебя услышит.

Барнс хватает его ладонь.  
— Я собираюсь жениться на добропорядочной барышне и остепениться, — серьезно говорит он и наваливается грудью на край стола, широко распахивая глаза и еще крепче сжимая пальцы вокруг запястья Бартона.

— Правда?

— Нет, — смеется он, резко откидывается на стену и, разжав пальцы, отбрасывает руку Клинта. — Конечно, нет. Эй, какое бы дерьмо не случилось в будущем, я, по крайней мере, могу…

Договорить Баки не успевает — телефон Клинта, радостно подскакивая на столешнице, начинает вовсю светить экраном. Они смотрят вниз, и Клинт поднимает руки в жесте капитуляции, видя на экране «Стив Роджерс».

— О, нет, — стонет он, переполненный внезапным предчувствием беды с изрядным привкусом вины. — Баки, ответь.

— Сам отвечай, — возмущается тот и морщится. — Эх, черт, он будет в бешенстве.

— Он не разозлится, он просто волнуется! Ответь!

— Это твой телефон! Сам и отвечай!

Клинт стонет еще раз, но заставляет себя осторожно — как будто боится, что тот укусит его — провести по экрану, отвечая на звонок, и включает громкую связь.

— Да.

— Клинт, ты где, блядь?

Черт. Стив в бешенстве.

— В свою защиту желаю сообщить, что идея принадлежит Барнсу, — начинает он.

— Баки с тобой? — спрашивает Роджерс, и в его голосе звучит что-то среднее между яростью и беспокойством.

— Да, со мной. Он в порядке, мы пошли выпить, мы в Бруклине…

— Ему запрещено покидать башню!

— Технически, я и в башне не должен быть, — лениво тянет Баки, сжимая стакан металлическими пальцами. — Технически, все это начал ты, вытащив меня из застенков ЩИТа.

Повисает долгая многозначительная пауза.

— Бак, ты пьян?

— Нееет, — отвечает тот, с ехидной ухмылкой делая очередной глоток водки.

— Ёбаный в рот, Баки, — отчаянно вопит Стив, и звучит это так, что, похоже, стоит начинать подготовку к приступу «Роджерс-возмущенный в гневе или в слезах», а потом вдруг раздается другой голос и глухой удар, и слова Стива звучат уже расстроенно. Шум на другом конце провода нарастает и второй голос слышится более отчетливо.

— Клинт. Барнс.

Бартон с Баки синхронно поднимают брови.

— Тони? — удивленно бормочет Клинт.

— Единственный и неповторимый. Вы в Бруклине, верно? Оставайтесь там и повеселитесь.

— Даже не станешь требовать, чтобы я вернулся и вел себя прилично? — прерывает его Баки, наклоняя стакан вперед-назад. — И никаких «смотри, никого не пристрели»?

— Ты лучше меня знаешь, чем рискуешь, — отвечает Старк. — Если облажаешься — расплачиваться будешь сам. Так что не стоит.

— О, а я и не знал, что тебя это так волнует.

— Меня волнует, что под утро придется вносить за вас залог. Потому что, видит Бог, никто другой позволить себе этого не может, — фыркает Тони. Из динамика раздается приглушенный крик Роджерса, а затем тихий нетерпеливый ответ Старка. — Ладно, — говорит он, возвращаясь к ним. — Как бы то ни было, я имел в виду — повеселитесь и возвращайтесь в целости и сохранности. Увидимся.

Раздаются гудки, и экран чернеет. Баки с Клинтом не сводят с него глаз.

Клинт нарушает тишину.  
— Вау. Ему не все равно.

Баки тяжело дышит, раздувая ноздри.  
— А знаешь, и я так думаю, — вздыхает он, тянется за бутылкой и выливает остатки в стакан. — Супер.

— Стив сильно расстроился, — говорит Клинт. — Хочешь вернуться?

Баки делает глоток, слегка покашливает и с громким стуком решительно опускает стакан на столешницу. Потом пристально смотрит на Клинта, наклонившись над столом, берет его лицо в ладони и притягивает практически нос к носу. Его большие пальцы застывают на челюсти Бартона, а указательные давят на слуховые аппараты.

— Хочу тебя, — отвечает он, глядя Клинту в глаза. — Чтобы ты принес мне еще выпить.

И он, ухмыляясь, толкает его обратно. Бартон, салютуя, встает.  
— Да, сэр, есть, сэр.

— И передай бармену, что он болван.

— Тебе нужен алкоголь или как? — спрашивает Клинт. — Оставь человека в покое.

Баки бормочет что-то типа «я отстану от него, если он отстанет от тебя», — но Клинту кажется, что это не имеет никакого смысла, потому что Томас был вежлив с ним. После четвертой порции он даже дал ему бесплатное пиво, и не одно из этого сраного массового ширпотреба, а эксклюзивную бутылочку из местной пивоварни.

— Что?

— Что? — воинственно переспрашивает Баки.

— Ничего, — отвечает Клинт. Барнс хмурится и откидывается на стену, беспокойно барабаня пальцами по столу. Бартон секунду смотрит на него и отправляется к стойке за выпивкой.

***

— Хоукай, пожалуйста, не…

— Все в порядке, — решительно произносит Клинт и машет на Томаса рукой, пытаясь прогнать его вместе с его занудством.

— Да, парень, — тянет Баки, стоящий у стены с пивом в руке и упирающийся затылком в мишень. — Все нормально.

— Если ты в него попадешь…

— Не попаду, — возмущается Клинт. — Я, вообще-то, являюсь основателем Клуба супер секретных снайперов и никогда не мажу.

Он резко поворачивается к Баки и, слегка пошатываясь, ухмыляется. — Скажи ему, что я не промахиваюсь.

— Он не промахивается, — подтверждает Баки. Разговаривает он с Томасом, но смотрит на Клинта. — Ну, он хорош в том, чтобы не замечать очевидного.**

— Ха, блядь, ха, — говорит Клинт и тянет свою импровизированную повязку обратно на глаза. Это дорогой галстук, от которого он не так давно избавил какого-то типа, похожего на бизнесмена. — Не шевелись.

Томас стонет, несколько близсидящих девчонок ахают, мужской голос отчаянно призывает друга посмотреть…

Клинт бросает дротики один за другим. Он кидает все шесть, потом под жидкие аплодисменты задирает повязку на лоб и смотрит на все также развалившегося Барнса, вокруг головы которого маленькие стрелы образовали идеальный нимб.

— Бум, — восклицает Бартон, вскидывая руки. — Сегодня и всю неделю с вами невероятный Хоукай.

— Заткнись, блядь, зануда, — говорит Баки.

— О! Это я-то зануда? — возмущается Клинт и идет к мишени. Баки стоит совершенно неподвижно, но когда Клинт наклоняется, чтобы вытащить первый дротик, хватает его за майку металлической рукой, притягивая ближе. Не стопроцентно трезвый Бартон спотыкается и с тихим «Эй», падает Баки на грудь, опираясь руками на его плечи.

— Бармен хочет забрать тебя домой, — шепчет Баки, глядя на него.

— Что? Томас? — тоже шепчет Клинт и собирается повернуть голову в сторону барной стойки, но Баки успевает ухватить его свободной рукой за подбородок, не давая оглянуться.

— Ты пойдешь с ним? — спрашивает он, прижимаясь практически вплотную.

— Нет, — отвечает Бартон. — Я не… С чего ты взял, что он хочет…

— Ты ни хрена не понимаешь, — ворчит Баки, и он, кажется, рассержен, но в этом нет смысла. Он крепко держит Клинта за майку, и тот ощущает на лице тепло его дыхания. А также запах водки и всего остального.

— Ты охуительно напился, — констатирует очевидное Клинт, но ему кажется, что в этот вопрос необходимо внести предельную ясность. Вероятно, Баки настолько пьян, что даже не помнит этого.

— Не ходи с ним, — настаивает тот низким голосом, и вау, в нем проскальзывают чертовски сексуальные нотки. — Обещай, что не пойдешь.

— И не думал. С какой стати?

Баки открывает рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но затем крепко сжимает челюсти. Он отпускает майку Клинта и прижимает ладонь к его груди, растерянно разглаживая мятую ткань. Теперь он выглядит потерянным и смущенным. Брови соединяются в линию, а от этого он кажется еще и раздраженным. Черт. Клинту срочно нужно что-то сделать, чтобы избавить его от этого взгляда, и он уверен, что сможет, но не знает…

— Так, ладно, мальчики. С сегодняшнего дня на месяц вводится комендантский час — никаких привилегий при просмотре телевизора.

Клинт с Баки одновременно поворачивают головы и видят Тони со Стивом, пробирающихся к ним. Бартон поспешно делает шаг назад и неловко спотыкается, но умудряется сохранить равновесие, вцепившись в стойку, и смотрит на Роджерса.

— Я не пьяный.

— Ужасный лгун, — улыбаясь, произносит Стив. Улыбаясь? О, слава Богу, он улыбается, но почему он улыбается, несколько часов назад он сходил с ума от беспокойства за Баки. — Повеселился?

— Ты не злишься? — взволнованно спрашивает Барнс. Клинт тоже нервничает.

Стив вздыхает, барабаня пальцами по стойке.  
— Нет, — говорит он. — Я слегка обезумел, когда ты не сказал, что хочешь выйти, но потом мне напомнили, что попытавшись остановить тебя, даже не дав шанса решить самому, я окажу тебе медвежью услугу. У тебя должно быть право выбора.

— Вау, — моргнув, выдыхает Баки, глядя на него, затем переводит взгляд на Тони. — Ты научил?

— Ну, возможно, — пожимает плечами тот. — Сдержать навсегда я его не смогу, но пару часов для вас выторговать удалось.

— Эй, — удивленно тянет Баки. — А ты, оказывается, не такой уж и мудак.

— Баки!

Тони улыбается, качая головой.  
— Тоже самое могу сказать и о тебе, Терминатор. Может, ты и не стопроцентный засранец.

— Он великолепен, — говорит Клинт и тянется к бутылке пива, которую Роджерс успевает схватить первым и тут же начинает пить. Ну, это просто нечестно, но Клинт не уверен, что сейчас достаточно координирован для борьбы с Кэпом. В качестве прощупывания границ дозволенного, он протягивает руку, и Стив, как ни странно, ему не препятствует. Клинт издает торжествующий клич, который моментально превращается в вопль разочарования, когда до него доходит, что она пуста. Он направляется к столику, чтобы поставить на него бутылку, но почему-то промахивается, и его резко ведет в сторону. От недостойной встречи с полом его спасает Роджерс — Клинт падает, но всего лишь на колени, а рука Стива неловко застывает на его плече.

— Нелепый, — хмыкает Баки. Он гордо шествует в сторону барной стойки и делает попытку опереться на нее локтем, но рука соскальзывает с края, и Барнс с испуганным и виноватым видом поворачивается в сторону застывших Мстителей —нынешних и бывших. Клинт хохочет так интенсивно, что начинает кашлять, задыхаясь от нехватки воздуха.

— Так, ладно, — говорит Стив. — Кто-то должен это сказать. Пора домой.

Он цепляет Клинта за руку и пытается зафиксировать в вертикальном положении. Бартон справляется за три секунды и выглядит весьма гордым своим достижением. Но только до того момента, когда осознает, что его неумолимо тянет назад. Теперь уже Старк сжимает в кулаке майку на его груди и, потянув на себя, позволяет Клинту восстановить равновесие.

— Я за то, чтобы поставить им еще выпивки, — ехидно ухмыляясь, говорит Тони. — Будет круто.

— Баки, не разнеси бар, — просит Клинт, пытаясь схватить его за локоть. — Томас с ума сойдет.

— Не произноси, блядь, это имя, — огрызается Барнс, хмуро глядя на Бартона. Брови Стива так стремительно взлетают вверх, что Клинт удивлен, как это они еще не катапультировались на орбиту. Представив эту картину, он начинает смеяться, но это, вероятно, не та реакция, на которую рассчитывал Баки.

— Ты, блядь, обещал, — возмущается он, указывая металлическим пальцем на Клинта. — Ты не пойдешь домой с этим охуевшим уродом…

— Нет, — начинает Бартон, и ему действительно важно, чтобы Баки знал это. Он тянет к нему ладонь и, качнувшись, нежно гладит по руке. — Нет, я пойду домой с тобой…

— Да, определенно пора идти, — произносит Роджерс, и звучит это, черт побери, слишком громко.

— О нет, голос Капитана Америка, — хмуро вздыхает Клинт, но глянув на Баки опять начинает смеяться. — Мы в беде, мы в большой беде.

— Тони, помоги мне, пожалуйста. Прежде чем я решу предпринять что-нибудь радикальное.

— Понял, Кэп, — кивает Тони и, шагнув вперед, хватает Клинта. Кладет его руку себе на плечо и ведет в сторону выхода. Бартон вполне доволен таким раскладом, и его мозг своевременно сигнализирует, что помахать сейчас Томасу ручкой будет кошмарной идеей, потому что Баки придет в бешенство, а потом впадет в ярость Стив, если Баки станет Зимним Солдатом, а они в общественном месте.

— Ты хороший бро, — радостно сообщает он Тони, когда его вытаскивают из бара. Он видит Ауди Старка, припаркованную у входа, и начинает хлопать в ладоши.

— Твое существование заставляет меня слегка пересмотреть стандарты, — бормочет Тони. — Давай, Хоукай.

— Эй, я не плохой бро, — спотыкаясь, возмущается он. Господи, как хорошо, что Тони — Железный Человек и привык к тяжеленной броне. У него крепкие плечи. На них так хорошо опираться.

Старк закатывает глаза.  
— Не могу поверить, что говорю это, но я знаю. Я имею в виду, ты поднял планку, Клинт.

— О, — удивляется Бартон и тянется открыть дверь. — Ладно. Спасибо. И, чур, я штурман.

Тони смеется и запихивает его на переднее сиденье. Сам усаживается за руль и наклоняется, чтобы пристегнуть Клинта.  
— Давай, малыш, безопасность прежде всего, — говорит он, сражаясь с ремнем.

— Боже, ты говоришь… говоришь, прямо как Стив, — фраза Клинта прерывается звучным иканием.

— Если тебя вырвет в машине, убирать будешь сам, — растерянно оглядываясь, говорит Тони. — Где, черт… О.

Задняя дверь открывается, и Клинт слышит окончание возмущенной тирады Баки.  
— … херов Макдональдс, Стив. Наш кинотеатр! И они, блядь…

— Да, знаю, — устало кивает Роджерс, подталкивая Баки к машине. Сажает его, залазит следом, захлопывает дверцу, отсекая их от света и ночных звуков и надежно запечатывая в приглушенной темноте. — Я уже пережил это, Бак.

— А старая библиотека! Где она теперь, блядь, а? И наша ебучая квартира? Не стало целого дома!

Стив удерживает его на месте и пытается пристегнуть ремнем.  
— Ты поэтому решил напиться, да? Упился и нудишь как заезженная пластинка потому что расстроен?

— А Доджерс!

— Нет. Не надо о гребаных Доджерсах, Бак. Клянусь Богом…

— О, Боже. Ну, понеслась, — шепчет Клинт, и его вжимает в кресло, когда Тони заводит мотор и трогается с места. — Это заразно.

— Неа, не в этом дело. Он и в постели такой, — говорит Тони. — Будем надеяться, у него не выработается условный рефлекс, как у собаки Павлова.

— Господи, — стонет Клинт, судорожно пытаясь не думать об этом, и начинает шарить по двери в поисках ручки. — Я иду домой.

— Клинт не смей! — орет сзади Стив, и Бартон издает несолидное «урк», когда его хватают за воротник и оттаскивают от двери, вжимая спиной в пространство между сиденьями. — Мы едем, придурок.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — хрипит он, пытаясь обрести свободу. — Дядя, я понял.

— Все твои привилегии штурмана отменяются, — заявляет Тони, пихая Клинта локтем. — Теперь просто сиди и веди себя прилично. Хотя бы пять минут. Постарайся.

— Не знаю, волнует это кого-нибудь, — бормочет Баки, опираясь на грудь Стива и пытаясь сесть. Клинт начинает смеяться, потому что, да ладно вам, это и правда смешно. Он перехитрил гребаного Зимнего Солдата и заслуживает чертову медаль.

— Волнует что? — уточняет Стив, и Баки валится на бок.

— Что меня тошнит, — стонет он.

Тони так резко давит на тормоз, что Клинт летит вперед и его задница соскальзывает с сиденья. Он почти целиком оказывается на полу под бардачком и повисает на ремне безопасности, впившимся ему в подбородок с явным намереньем задушить. Машина с визгом останавливается, Стив мгновенно наклоняется, дергает ручку, распахивает дверь и выталкивает верхнюю часть тела Баки наружу… Как раз вовремя!

Клинт, все еще смеясь, лезет обратно в кресло. Стив одной рукой крепко держит Барнса, а другой судорожно трет переносицу, с трудом сохраняя самообладание и пытаясь оставаться серьезным. Все это так сильно веселит Бартона, что он начинает опасаться, что может последовать примеру Баки.

— Заткнись, — раздается его хриплый голос. — Заткнись, чертов сопляк.

Его опять рвет, и Клинт обхватывает себя руками, смаргивая слезы.

— О, Господи, — стонет Тони, развернувшись назад и держа руку на руле. Он открывает рот и смотрит на Баки как на какое-то откровение. — Боже мой, он делает это как обычный парень. Мне нужно срочно позвонить Хэппи. Стив, набери Пеппер. Звони прямо сейчас и отправь фото. Она просто обязана это увидеть.

— Я не собираюсь звонить мисс Поттс, Тони. Сейчас три утра, — устало говорит он. — Ты закончил, придурок?

— Сам такой, — бормочет Баки. Стив, видимо, воспринимает это как «да», затаскивает обратно и, перегнувшись через него, захлопывает дверь. — Клинт, заткнись.

— Сам заткнись, — смеется Бартон, устраиваясь в кресле и проводя рукавом по лицу. — О, чувак, это было незабываемо…

Баки в ответ пинает спинку его кресла. Тони ловко маневрирует в потоке автомобилей и пытается не смеяться. Стив слабо и неуверенно улыбается, и даже Клинт, не являющийся гением и не сильно хорошо соображающий сейчас, понимает, что Роджерс, с одной стороны — радуется, что Баки общается с окружающими и выглядит, вроде бы, счастливым, а с другой — расстроен, что тот ушел без него.

О, Клинт совсем не хочет огорчать Капитана Америка.

— Ты сможешь пойти с нами в следующий раз, — тепло говорит он и, развернувшись, гладит Стива по колену. Тот немного впадает в ступор, но тут выпрямляется Баки и хлопает его по плечу.

— Точно. Натянем Бруклин вместе, — кивает он. — А заодно поможешь мне хоть в чем-нибудь обойти Бартона.

Стив, наконец, улыбается правильной улыбкой. Клинт так давно не видел ее, что разглядев сейчас, облегченно выдыхает и опускает голову на подголовник. Стив наклоняется, пытаясь поймать взгляд Тони в зеркале. Ему, по-видимому, сильно нравится увиденное, потому что он улыбается еще шире и сжимает плечо Баки.

— Идет.

Клинт тихонько усмехается и закрывает глаза. Миссия — которая никакая вовсе не миссия — выполнена.

***

— Давай, поднимайся, — Клинт слышит обращенный к нему голос, дверь открывается, и Стив — вроде бы Стив — наклоняется, пытаясь вызволить его с пассажирского сиденья. Бартон отлепляет щеку от кулака и косится на Роджерса мутным глазом. Он мог бы просто поспать здесь. Ну, в самом деле.

— Мне очень жаль, что твой лучший друг напился без тебя, — произносит он.

Стив качает головой.  
— Все нормально. Ему нужны друзья. Кто-то кроме меня. Хотя ты должен быть с ним осторожен.

— Что? — спрашивает Клинт, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони и отчаянно пытаясь разбудить мозг. — Потому что он весь такой посттравматичный, что ли? С ним все в порядке. Он даже ножи в обуви больше не носит, клянусь.

Стив моргает, смотрит больным взглядом и перестает его тащить.  
— Наверное, стоит поговорить с тобой, когда протрезвеешь.

— Лады, Кэп, — соглашается Клинт и пытается самостоятельно покинуть Ауди. И обнаруживает, что сделать этого не может и начинает потихоньку паниковать, что, похоже, его ниже пояса внезапно разбил паралич. Но тут ему на выручку приходит бравый Капитан Роджерс, который снова наклоняется и просто расстегивает ремень.

— Баки уже отправился наверх, — сообщает он, помогая Бартону. — Твердил что-то об уборке*** в обмен на пиво.

— Опять, — качает головой Клинт. — Ему срочно нужны новые шутки.

Стив вздыхает.  
— Тебе стоит дважды убедиться, что эта шутка действительно о том, о чем ты думаешь, — говорит он и толкает Клинта в сторону лифта. — Пошевеливайся.

Клинт шатаясь вползает в лифт. Хмурится. Баки же пошутил по поводу «дам» за пиво, блины и хлопья, правда? Он же не думает, что должен расплачиваться сексом? О, Боже, Гидра же не зомбировала его, чтобы он решил, что является проституткой?

Только когда Клинт видит лицо Стива, на котором отражается нечто среднее между весельем и ужасом, понимает, что произнес это вслух.

— Нет, Гидра не… — начинает Роджерс. — Ох, блядь, Клинт. Тебе об этом надо с Баки разговаривать.

— Я постоянно с ним разговариваю, — отвечает он и покачивается, когда лифт начинает движение. Хватается за поручень, потому что если упадет, Стив либо рассмеется, либо сделает разочарованное лицо, а Бартон уверен, что сейчас не сможет перенести ни того, ни другого.

— Поговори с ним о вашей дружбе, — продолжает Стив. — О том, что именно он к тебе чувствует.

Вот теперь Клинт совершенно растерян.  
— Что?

— Ты слышал, — твердо отвечает Стив.

— Ничего я не слышал. Я глухой.

— Клинт.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Я поговорю с ним. Или ты мог бы просто рассказать мне?

— Это не мое дело, — отвечает Роджерс, когда лифт тормозит на этаже Клинта и Баки. — Поговори с ним, но будь аккуратнее. Он последние несколько недель ведет себя так, будто все хорошо, все по-прежнему и ему не нужна помощь, но это не так.

— Ясно, — Клинт делает вид, что понимает и моргает, хотя мозг тоненько скулит «Ну нихрена же не ясно» — бедняжка, он окончательно запутался и уже совсем ничего в происходящем не понимает.

А Стив благодарно кивает, двери закрываются, и Клинт бредёт в свою гостиную-тире-комнату Баки, по пути всего один раз врезавшись в стену. Ну, может, два. Довольно трудно определить, было ли это двумя отдельными натыканиями, или одним затяжным продолжительным падением. В любом случае, ему удается не приземлиться на собственную задницу, и он, мысленно поздравляя себя со столь выдающимся достижением, осторожно отлипает от стены. В гостиной Баки нет, но когда Клинт сшибает угол в очередной раз, то понимает, что из ванной доносятся звуки.

— Я не слышу, я глухой, — кричит он, и в дверях показывается Барнс с зубной щеткой во рту. — Ммм, ппф, — возмущенно повторяет он и ныряет обратно.

— Ну, это, безусловно, многое проясняет, — сообщает Клинт, наклоняясь, чтобы стащить туфли, шатается и, прыгая с ноги на ногу, пытается одолеть неоправданно замысловатые шнурки. Наконец, ему удается разуться, и выпрямившись, он видит выходящего из ванной Баки, уже без зубной щетки. Тот методично водит кончиком языка по кромке зубов, и по какой-то причине это зрелище заставляет желудок Клинта сделать сальто.

— Стив велел обсудить твои шутки по поводу «уберу, дам», — начинает он.

Баки медленно подходит ближе.  
— Зачем? — спрашивает он, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Эм, — не очень информативно отвечает Клинт. — Ты действительно имел в виду, что отдашься за пиво?

Баки подходит еще ближе. И еще. Он останавливается, когда Клинт чувствует, как от его дыхания начинают шевелиться волосы на голове — практически нос к носу. Он видит слабые отблески света из ванной в глазах и на руке Баки. Ощущает запах зубной пасты в его дыхании и видит, как он облизывает нижнюю губу.

Он и правда совсем близко…

Клинт шумно сглатывает. У него кружится голова, и Баки ревнует его к Томасу, и он слишком близко, и Стив сказал «чувствует», и в комнате темно и тихо…

… и Баки целует его.

Он кладет руки Клинту на бедра, а губами осторожно касается его губ. Он тяжело дышит и немного отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо, потом сглатывает, снова наклоняется, натыкаясь на нос Бартона, и нежно трогает его губы своими, на этот раз задерживаясь дольше, растягивая безвоздушные секунды, крадя дыхание Клинта.

Ох…

Так. Этого он точно не ожидал. Грудь сжимает странно-тревожное ощущение собственной уязвимости, и он, не задумываясь, протягивает руку и кончиками пальцев касается челюсти Баки. Он чувствует его вкус — резкий ментоловый с навязчивой ноткой алкоголя. И… О, Боже, они целуются, и теперь уже Клинт ловит верхнюю губу Баки своими, и у того мгновенно прерывается дыхание.

Ох, блядь, они целуются.

— Эй, — хрипит Клинт, отрываясь от Баки и убирая руку от его лица. — Эй, бро. Это как-то не слишком по-братски.

— А это и не по-братски, — говорит Баки. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты, блядь, не упускаешь суть.

— Я думал, мы бро, — беспомощно произносит Клинт.

— Перестань это повторять. Это, черт побери, никакая не дружба — я тебя мудака поцеловал.

И сейчас он, кажется, сердит и напряжен, и вдруг все те разы, когда он был вот также сердит и напряжен, внезапно обретают смысл. И то, что они проводят вместе гораздо больше времени, чем нужно, тоже обретает новый смысл. И Стив, черт побери, в курсе, а Фьюри, блядь, точно рехнется…

Клинт велит своему мозгу заткнуться и, наклонившись, снова целует Баки. Руки Барнса скользят вверх по его спине, буквально вжимая их друг в друга. Клинт довольно мычит Баки в рот, а его руки находят долгожданный приют у того на шее.

— Ладно. Не бро… Но мы действительно жутко пьяные.

— Ага, — соглашается Барнс и ведет тяжелой рукой по позвоночнику Клинта. Тот немного теряет равновесие, и Баки вклинивается ногой между его бедрами. У Клинта перехватывает горло, и он чуть отступает, тяжело дыша. Он никогда не думал об этом рядом с Баки. Да и вообще после Локи не думал. Но сейчас ему очень хорошо. Барнс теплый, твердый, безопасный и чертовски реальный.

— Мы действительно сильно не трезвые, — снова говорит он. Баки дышит так тяжело, что маленькой и слегка самодовольной частью своего затуманенного измученного мозга Клинт думает: вау, это сделал я!

— О’кей, — говорит Баки и ведет носом по челюсти Клинта. — Останешься?

— Эм, — снова пытается выдавить Клинт, потому что это настолько огромный и пугающий вопрос, что он буквально в ужасе. — Ты имеешь в виду…

— Лечь в постель и уснуть, — отвечает Баки, и это звучит совсем не страшно. На самом деле, это похоже на лучшую идею за чертову тучу времени.

— Уговорил, — усмехается Клинт. — Только чур, я большая ложка.

— Щас, — отвечает Баки и толкает его к матрасу. Клинт послушно идет и снимает джинсы с носками, прежде чем упасть лицом вниз. Баки приземляется рядом и устраивает металлическую руку между его лопатками.

— Эй, а ты меня к Томасу что ли приревновал? — уточняет Клинт, поднимая голову.

— Я тебя придушу, — отвечает Баки.

— Приревновал, — довольно ухмыляется в подушку Клинт, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону и втискивая локти между телом и матрасом. — Еще как.

— Заткнись и отъебись, — велит Баки. Клинт начинает смеяться, но резко замолкает, когда чувствует, что уха мягко касаются пальцы Баки. Он замирает, а внутри расцветает что-то неизведанное и щемящее, когда тот осторожно снимает с него слуховой аппарат. Клинт молча поворачивается другой стороной, позволяя ему аккуратно снять аппарат и с другого уха. Мир погружается в тишину, но Баки ложится обратно, прижавшись щекой к его плечу, и Клинт вдруг перестает чувствовать себя таким одиноким.

Баки дышит глубоко и ровно, и возвращает тяжелую левую руку Клину на спину. Тот расслабляется и, уткнувшись лбом Баки в плечо, вдыхает запах его кожи. Затем делает еще один глубокий вдох и спокойно засыпает.


	6. Chapter 6

— Сегодня вы чудо, как хороши.

Из горла Клинта вылетает звук, напоминающий одновременно хныканье и хрюканье, и он горестно прячет лицо в колени. Он лежит на боку, свернувшись калачиком, в своем любимом кресле, низко натянув на голову капюшон и обхватив колени руками; чувствует себя буквально на пороге смерти и решает быстро взять назад собственное мнение о том, что может справиться с последствиями пьянки лучше Баки.

— Вероятно, я должна что-нибудь сказать по этому поводу, — произносит Беккетт. — Я понимаю, что это похмелье, но причины не ясны. Если в основе лежит жалость к себе, то я, безусловно, сделаю отметки в деле. Если это что-то еще, могу просто порадоваться вместе с вами. Прямо сейчас.

Клинту удается оторвать голову от колен и увидеть, что она, стоя уже совсем близко, протягивает ему кофе. Он хмурится, но руку выпрямляет.

— И все равно, мы не друзья, — бормочет он, хотя мысленно уже переводит ее в категорию «ангел, в час нужды, являющийся с кофеином».

— Да, Клинт. Просто, я ваш доктор, и хочу быть уверена, что вы не скончаетесь у меня в кабинете. Я не собираюсь возиться с грудами бумаг, которые неизбежно придется заполнить, если это, не дай Бог, случится.

Клинт впивается в нее взглядом поверх чашки. Хотя она и дала ему кофе, чтобы он окончательно не свихнулся. О, Боже. Он всего лишь хочет вернуться в постель и уснуть.

— Итак. Поделитесь?

— Нечем делиться, — грубо отвечает Клинт. — Немного прошлись с Баки. Много пили. Всё.

— Ладно. А в поведении Баки было что-то, о чем стоит поговорить?

Клинт собирается качнуть головой, но уже в самом начале движения начинает жалеть об этом и торопливо прижимает кулак ко лбу, надеясь, что мозги чудесным образом перестанут плескаться внутри черепа.  
— Нет, мы вели себя хорошо. Он захотел выйти посмотреть мир. Его взбесил Макдональдс. Мы отправились выпить и были паиньками. Стив с Тони довезли нас до дома.

А в это время перед глазами мелькают виды Баки, в темноте прижимающегося к нему с дрожащими поцелуями…

— Звучит не слишком уверенно, — комментирует Беккетт, прислоняясь к краю стола и поднимая чашку. — В прошлый раз мы говорили, что вы с Баки стали были лучшими друзьями.

— Мы поцеловались, — закрыв глаза и массируя переносицу, резко говорит он. — Прошлой ночью. Я думал, мы просто друзья, но, судя по всему, я круглый идиот, потому что — нет.

Повисает долгая пауза… Клинт поднимает взгляд на внимательно наблюдающую за ним, Беккетт.

— Расскажите об этом.

— Понятия не имею, о чем тут говорить. Погуляли, напились, поцеловались.

— Что вы…

— По этому поводу чувствую? — уточняет Клинт. — Нечто среднее между паникой и… паникой?

— Что ж, это лучше, чем абсолютное спокойствие. Почему паника?

— Вы знаете, почему.

— Естественно. Это просто. Но я здесь не для того, чтобы разжевывать для вас каждую мелочь.

— Я при смерти. Могли бы хоть разочек пойти навстречу.

Беккетт делает еще глоток кофе.  
— Хорошо. Учитывая состояние, в котором вы находитесь… Но это в первый и последний раз. Думаю, вы запаниковали, потому что почувствовали эмоциональную уязвимость. Вы вступили во взаимодействие с другим человеком на том уровне, которого после травмы у вас еще не было. Вы доверились другому человеку настолько, что напились с ним. Должна ли я напомнить о вашем недавнем патологическом страхе потерять контроль?

— Предпочел бы, чтобы вы этого не делали.

— Вы разговариваете со мной о чувствах к другому человеку. Вы сделали бы это шесть месяцев назад?

Клинт молча качает головой.  
— Нет. Я бы даже гулять не пошел, — он смотрит в кружку, надеясь, найти там ответы. — Вчера я остался в его постели. Позволил снять слуховые аппараты. И даже не раздумывал.

Беккетт прищуривается и улыбается. И смотрит уж как-то слишком заботливо и с каким-то окончательным приговором во взгляде.

Клинт поджимает губы и пытается сделать выбор — улыбнуться или все же нахмуриться. После ее слов и взгляда он чувствует странное спокойствие, как будто его затянувшийся кризис уже миновал.

— Значит ли это, что с терапией покончено?

— О, Боже, нет, — решительно отвечает она и встает, качая головой. Прекрасный, трогательный момент быстро заканчивается, и Клинт хмуро смотрит, как она присаживается в кресло напротив. — Прогресс, конечно, потрясающий, но, как это ни прискорбно, застряли вы со мной надолго.

— Я уже говорил, что ненавижу вас?

— Совершенно определенно и неоднократно, — произносит она и меняет положение ног, выглядя при этом в высшей степени беззаботно.

Он фыркает и снова закрывает глаза, позволяя аромату кофе и умиротворенной атмосфере в кабинете слегка притупить его похмельные муки. Утром Баки разбудил его стаканом воды с Адвилом* и пинком в голень. А также сообщил, что через час у него терапия и пора бы ему уже начать шевелить задницей.

На самом деле это было странное утро. Клинт чувствовал себя слабым и слегка не в себе, Баки — усталым и вялым, но не слишком страдал от похмелья. И ни один не упомянул о поцелуе. Они просто встали, как обычно, пробираясь сквозь утреннюю рутину. Баки поиздевался над страдающим Клинтом и проворчал что-то на прощание, а тот ушел к доктору, оставив на диване прилипшего взглядом к экрану Барнса играть в «Halo».

— Вы знали, что мне нравится Баки, — наконец, после долгого молчания, произносит он. — Я говорил это несколько недель назад.

— Да, конечно, говорили, и я поверила. А если потом будете испытывать к Баки что-то другое, в это я тоже поверю.

— Вам платят, чтобы вы совали нос в мою личную жизнь?

— Мне платят, чтобы я выяснила, находитесь ли вы в рамках обычных здоровых чувств, или это навязчивые идеи и диссоциативное расстройство личности, которые мешают вам жить.

— Идеи, типа: Баки гребаный идиот, которому я нравлюсь? Это навязчивое и диссоциативное?

— Почему он идиот?

— Я параноик, никому не доверяю, пугаюсь громких звуков. Ах, да, еще я безработный, — перечисляет Клинт. — Продолжать?

— Добавьте в список тягу к самобичеванию, — говорит Беккетт, и Клинт переводит на нее взгляд.

— Непременно.

Беккетт замолкает. Она не выглядит раздраженной, разочарованной или что-то в этом духе, просто ей нравится выворачивать его слова наизнанку.  
— Станете ли вы с Баки… Ну, кем бы вы не стали, посмотрите, чего вы достигли. Позволили ему снять аппараты. Это отлично характеризует уровень возникшего доверия. Далее. Он находился там, пока вы спали, а это просто гигантский шаг вперед. Клинт, вы проделали колоссальный путь от изначального неприкаянного шатания по вентиляции до этого момента.

— Знаю, — говорит он.

— И вы заслуживаете счастья, Клинт.

— О Боже, не надо, — вздыхает он. — Мы обо мне говорим, не забывайте. Десять из десяти — я все испорчу. И даже если, каким-то чудом, я этого не сделаю, существует довольно внушительный шанс, что в итоге Баки все равно окажется в тюрьме.

Беккетт поджимает губы.  
— Интересно.

— Что?

— Я ни слова о нем не сказала. Я произнесла — счастье, и вы тут же установили связь между ним и Баки. Я не собираюсь ни потворствовать, ни осуждать это, просто хотелось бы прояснить ситуацию.

Клинт смотрит на нее, прокручивает в голове разговор и понимает, что она права.

— О, отвалите, дьявольская дамочка, — стонет он и снова прячет лицо в коленях. Его заливает жаркой волной смущения, и, Боже мой, почему же он не протестует? Он что, хочет вернуться к Баки и снова поцеловать его, а что если всё это просто по пьянке? Господи, ему необходима помощь.

— Еще сорок две минуты, — спокойно произносит она. — И шутки в сторону, вы действительно ужасно выглядите. Желаете закончить на сегодня или вам нужно больше кофе?

Он молча протягивает кружку, даже не поднимая взгляд. Она берет ее, а он скукоживается еще сильнее.  
— И можете заткнуться.

Она смеется.  
— Я не произнесла ни слова.

***

Клинту с огромным трудом удается вернуться с терапии домой. Он дремлет всю обратную дорогу в такси и чуть не падает на задницу, пытаясь выбраться из него, но берет себя в руки и без каких-либо инцидентов вползает в башню. Он надеется просто не попадаться никому на глаза и немного вздремнуть в благословенной тишине своей спальни, но потом — благодаря прощальному наставлению Беккетт о необходимости поддержания правильного водно-солевого баланса в организме — как полный придурок, направляется на общий этаж, чтобы найти пропитание.

То, что он в результате находит, это Баки. И Стив, сидящий у стойки и перебирающий то, что выглядит как стопка важных бумаг. Они настолько официальны, что Клинту даже смотреть на них страшно. Но выбор невелик: либо таращиться на документы, либо на Баки. И когда Клинт выбирает второе, его желудок совершает очередной кульбит.

— Доброе утро, солнышко, — орет Роджерс, когда Бартон пытается тихонько развернуться и снова нажать на кнопку лифта. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Нннф, — отвечает Клинт, оседая на пол рядом с лифтом.

— Са-мо-у-бий-ца, — противным голосом тянет Стив, и Клинт стонет:  
— Не делай осуждающее лицо, пожалуйста, не надо.

— Это не осуждающее лицо, это одна из переходных стадий к радостному лицу.

Клинт вздрагивает, чувствуя прикосновение к локтю. Он разворачивается и видит Барнса, поднявшего руки в извинительном жесте.  
— О, не делай так, — говорит Клинт, прижимая руку к животу. — Никаких резких движений.

Баки улыбается.  
— Все ясно, приятель. Пойдем. Я налью тебе кофе.

— Док уже напоила меня, — сообщает Клинт, позволяя Баки взять себя за локоть металлическими пальцами и отвести в кухню. Его мозг начинает судорожно анализировать сказанное Барнсом и спотыкается на «приятеле». Неужели Баки намеренно назвал его так? Это тонкий намек на их ночной разговор? Он теперь сожалеет, что поцеловал его и пытается восстановить границы братства?

О, Боже. Он даже не думал о возможности того, что не понравится Баки. Паника возвращается с удвоенной мощью, и он начинает внутренне проклинать Беккетт за то, что заставила его поверить в себя.

— Сядь, — велит Баки и толкает Клинта в кресло. — Сейчас вода, сок и тост — самое оно.

Так. А это что значит? Ну, то, что Баки кормит его завтраком? Что-то? Ничего? Клинт понятия не имеет. Он сам не стал бы готовить тосты в знак чего-либо, но Баки ненавидит большую часть людей, и для него, возможно, изготовление тостов — грандиозное предприятие.

— Оставь его, пусть помучится, — рассеянно произносит Роджерс, просматривая документы. — Может, научится хоть чему-нибудь.

Клинт хмурится, наблюдая, как Баки, налив воду в стакан и подвинув к нему, откидывается на стойку, возвращаясь к своему кофе.  
— Первое — никогда, второе — ты Капитан Америка, и не должен быть таким засранцем.

Стив фыркает.  
— Ага, точно. Ой! Кто бы мог подумать, вот незадача… На мне нет формы! Ну, и кто тут счастливчик?

— Рад, что с тех пор, как ты вернулся к активной половой жизни, твое чувство юмора достигло качественно нового уровня, — бормочет Клинт и внутренне вздрагивает, собираясь дать себе метафорический подзатыльник, но видит, что Стив смеется.

— Чертовски верно, — абсолютно бесстыдно говорит тот, и Баки давится кофе. Он морщится, вытирая запястьем губы, и начинает смеяться.

— Мы с твоим воздыхателем решили, конечно, что больше не питаем друг к другу ненависти, но это не значит, что я желаю знать подробности.

— Ты шутишь? Об этом? Вау, похоже, не у одного меня сегодня отличное настроение, — ухмыляется Роджерс и выразительно дергает бровью. Баки хмурится и целится в него пальцем, но тот скептически отмахивается. Клинт чувствует, что он тоже должен бы возражать против мудрого советчика в лице Стива, но тут дело в том, что тот удерживает внимание Баки на себе, вместо Клинта.

— Ну, рассказывай… — щурится Баки. — Слабо?

— Вопреки мнению Тони, я не сильно жажду расстаться с жизнью, — произносит Стив, все еще глядя в бумаги. — И ты отлично справишься без моей помощи.

— Мой мозгоправ говорит, я должен создавать личность, свободную от твоего мнения и влияния, — вторично указывая на него металлическим пальцем, сообщает Баки. — И я принимаю это, как указание к действию — можешь валить нахер.

— Отлично, — спокойно произносит Роджерс. — Удачи.

— Иди нахер, Стиви.

Тот хохочет и начинает собирать документы, а Клинт понимает, что не видел его таким счастливым уже несколько месяцев.  
— Теперь я на распутье. Должен уйти, но так не хочется, чтобы ты выиграл…

Клинт все еще тихонько сидит на стуле, медленно потягивая воду, и смутно чувствует подступающую нервозность. Если Стив уйдет, то оставит его с Баки без присмотра. А в их последний раз это закончилось тем, что язык Баки оказался у него во рту, и теперь Клинт абсолютно не понимает, что происходит.

— Упрямый засранец, — бросает Баки. — Вали отсюда. Иди, поделай уже свои Капитанские дела. Помитингуй о свободе. Набей нацистам морды, или чем ты там целыми днями занимаешься…

— Будь паинькой, Бак, — говорит Стив, постукивая пальцами по оставшимся бумагам. — И взгляни на это.

— Ага, — зевает тот. — Обязательно.

Стив хлопает его по плечу, прощается с Бартоном и скрывается из виду, шагая по направлению к лифту. Клинт следит за ним напряженным взглядом, нервно поглаживая слуховой аппарат. Над кухней повисает абсолютная тишина, и Клинту хочется перестать быть глухим, чтобы иметь возможность услышать жужжание приборов, или дыхание Баки, или хоть что-нибудь.

Он делает еще несколько глотков и мучительно размышляет, что бы сказать. Должен ли он заговорить о прошлой ночи? Или должен оставаться невозмутимым? Хотя это, наверное, слишком. Потому что новейшая история плавно начинает подводить его к человеческому эквиваленту автомобильной катастрофы, а аварии не совсем подходят для демонстрации невозмутимости.

Его желудок с каждой секундой сжимается всё сильнее. И все разглагольствования Беккетт о том, что он заслуживает всю эту чушь со счастливым концом, кажутся теперь совершенно нелепыми.

Почему, черт возьми, он носит эти уродские BTE, если Баки все равно не разговаривает с ним?

Клинт ерзает на стуле. Баки, кажется, забыв обо всем на свете, продолжает пить кофе, навалившись грудью на стойку. Что за фигня? Даже не считая Клинта, у него куча гребаных проблем!

О, черт побери.

Он встает и поворачивает к лифту. Баки что-то говорит, но Клинт не понимает, что именно, и просто идет дальше, чувствуя ужасное разочарование…

Он испуганно дергается и резко оборачивается, когда сзади на бедра приземляются чужие ладони, но прежде чем успевает произнести хоть что-то, Баки хватает его за запястье и — присев на корточки, как бравый пожарный — забрасывает на плечо.

— Какого черта?! — вырываясь, хрипит Клинт. — Баки!

— Стив предупреждал, что ты попытаешься сбежать, — громко говорит тот и идет обратно. — Можешь считать это похищением.

Клинт безуспешно пытается освободить запястье. Он яростно извивается, но Баки намного сильнее, и просто бесцеремонно сваливает его на диван. Клинт пробует подняться, но у него не выходит, а Баки еще и усаживается ему прямо на ноги.

— Ты никуда не пойдешь, — говорит он. — Нам есть, что обсудить.

Клинт крутится, стараясь вытащить ноги. Все безрезультатно.  
— Ты, черт возьми, шутишь?

— Неа. Теперь поговори со мной, Бартон.

— Ты не обращал на меня внимания! — возмущается Клинт. — Я решил…

Баки сверлит его взглядом.  
— Тебе, явно, противопоказано думать.

Клинт морщится, но молчит и продолжает слабо вертеться. Баки складывает руки на груди.

— Так что там с демонстративными уходами?

— Ты был… — пытается Клинт. — … с таким выражением лица. Я решил, ты уже пожалел об этом, потому что мы были пьяные, а теперь нет.

Баки моргает.  
— Господь всемогущий, тебе нужно больше терапии.

— Ага, хренушки, — сердито говорит Бартон. — Слезь с меня.

— Ладно, расслабься, — Баки закатывает глаза и поднимается с Клинта. Он хватает пульт от телевизора и включает его, откидываясь назад и лениво поднимая ноги на прозрачное стекло кофейного столика. Это выглядит нарочито непринужденно и вальяжно, за исключением того, что это не так. Но если бы Баки не хотел быть рядом, то ушел бы. Он не пассивно-агрессивный. Всего лишь прямолинейный и агрессивный.

Значит, существует причина, по которой он все еще сидит тут и чего-то ждет.

Желудок Клинта возвращается к изначальному состоянию: кульбиты, сальто, сжимания.

Учитывая прошлое, сейчас Клинт собирается в рекордно короткие сроки. Он быстро прощается с сомнениями и мысленно надевает метафорические штаны взрослого человека. Глубоко вздыхает, садится и начинает двигаться к Баки, пока не упирается в него бедром. Повернувшись лицом, дотрагивается до подбородка, наклоняется и целует.

Гадский желудок выкидывает очередное коленце, когда Баки отвечает, прихватывая нижнюю губу Клинта своими и поглаживая металлическими пальцами челюсть. Это так волнительно и знакомо, но немного по-другому. Он трезв, у него не кружится голова, и он не собирается падать, а Баки — это вкус кофе, а не зубной пасты с водкой, и это намного мягче, чем тогда…

Баки отрывается от губ Клинта и утыкается лбом тому в висок. Клинт чувствует необъяснимое желание поцеловать его еще раз, но берет с него пример и не настаивает.

— Ты быстрее поправишься, если перестанешь бегать, — говорит Баки.

— Прекрати, — умоляет Клинт. — Больше никакой терапии. С ней на сегодня покончено.

Барнс улыбается и, отпустив Клинта, ложится по-человечески, пристроив голову на подлокотник. А потом, махнув ладонью, подманивает Клинта, который, задаваясь вопросом, правильно ли он понимает, начинает медленно приближаться. Когда Клинт оказывается достаточно близко, Баки ловит его запястье и нетерпеливо тащит вперед. Клинт довольно унизительно падает на него, но это не имеет значения, потому что Баки натягивает одеяло ему на спину и велит расслабиться. Что Клинт и делает, положив голову ему на грудь, а колено — на бедро. Баки в ответ прижимает Клинта к себе металлической рукой.

— Спи, — Баки включает телевизор, убирая громкость и активируя субтитры. — Я посторожу.

— Знаю, — говорит Клинт и продолжает: — Снимешь аппараты?

Баки молча тянет руку и снимает один. Клинт приподнимает голову, позволяя забрать другой, но тут же опускает обратно и чувствует щекой биение его сердца. Медленно моргает в зыбком сером полумраке, прежде чем позволить глазам закрыться и, наконец, засыпает.

***

Клинту требуется некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть просыпаться в собственной постели с кем-то. Ну, точнее, на чужом матрасе. Помимо обычных проблем со стаскиванием одеяла и толкотней коленями и локтями, существует еще его ПТСР. Однажды ночью он просыпается с криком, а Баки мгновенно обхватив его руками, принимается вытирать пот и слезы с его лица.

Бывают ночи, когда проблемы у Баки. Он просыпается, яростно крича что-то на русском, и вскакивает с постели с ножом в руке. Клинт садится, замирает и ждет, когда туман рассеется, а затем тащит его в достаточно знакомую ночную пиццерию, в которой тот сразу начинает испуганно просить прощения. На возвращение «в себя» требуется некоторое время, но у Баки получается.

Также бывает много ночей, когда Клинт просыпается от прикосновений рук, а приоткрыв глаза, видит зависшего над ним Баки. Тот никогда не целует спящего Клинта. Всегда ждет, пока тот окончательно проснется, чтобы уж тогда сократить расстояние между ними.

Они по-прежнему едят хлопья в три утра и яростно дырявят фотографии Локи. Иногда обедают с остальными, и это хорошо. В воздухе еще чувствуется напряжение, но Клинт смело может сказать, что теперь все по-другому. Просто на горизонте маячит судебное разбирательство и неизвестность — что же в итоге будет с Баки — которые, словно грозовые тучи, создают тяжелую, гнетущую атмосферу. Сильнее всего это давит на Стива; Баки, похоже, в состоянии игнорировать, отмахнуться или почти смириться с этим. Стив не согласен. Он борется изо всех сил. И каждую свободную минуту, кажется, посвящает встречам или работе с бумагами. Этого могло бы хватить на то, чтобы сломать его, если бы не чертовски тонкая грань, на которой балансирует Тони. Поддерживающий Тони, а не тот ревнивый, пассивно-агрессивный мудак.

Ведь когда Старк решает, что будет помогать, то, действительно, делает это. Поздно вечером на крыше — под пиво — Стив рассказывает Клинту о деньгах, которые тот положил в банк на имя Барнса, про найденные и установленные им контакты, про закулисные ожесточенные споры, которые он ведет. Что-то вроде тех, что недавно случались между ними. Клинт однажды спрашивает об этом Старка, а тот пожимает плечами: — Ну, Стив станет счастливее, если его питомцу Терминатору не будет ничего угрожать. А когда счастлив Стив — я сексуально удовлетворен. Чистый расчет. Здоровый эгоизм.

Клинт называет это брехней. На что Тони грозит уговорить ДЖАРВИСа изменить все субтитры в телевизоре Бартона на фразы в стиле лирики Тейлор Свифт. Но не делает этого, поэтому Клинт воспринимает это как победу.

***

— Я говорю, это дерьмовые истории и отстойная наука, — сообщает Баки, вяло швыряясь зернами в экран, и откидывается назад, упираясь коленями в сиденье перед ним. — Пусть мне вернут мои десять баксов.

Клинт фыркает, опускает руку в ведро с попкорном и бросает горсть в направлении открытого рта. Почти все попадают в цель. Один приземляется на воротник куртки.  
— Ты называешь это отстойной наукой, мистер генетически модифицированный суперсолдат?

— Да по сравнению со мной, это полная херня, — говорит Баки, решительно запуская в экран очередное зерно. Оно падает недалеко от пары, сидящей за несколько рядов от них. Люди даже не отрывают взглядов от телефонов и явно не обращают внимания на фильм.

— Не собираюсь врать, понятия не имею, что происходит, — пожимает плечами Клинт. — Не слышу.

Баки хмурится.  
— Прибамбасы не работают?

— Нет, отлично работают, — зевает Клинт. — Просто… Наслоение звуков. Голоса, шумовые эффекты, музыка. Слишком много всего.

— Так вот почему ты просто кивал, когда я говорил? — удивляется Баки. — А я решил, что надоел тебе.

— Ты? Никогда, — говорит Клинт, глядя на лежащий на куртке попкорн. Он рассматривает его, пожимает плечами и отправляет в рот.

— Хорошо, — Баки облизывает металлический палец. На нем мерцают сине-оранжевые всполохи — цвета разворачивающейся на экране сцены.

— Утром слышал, как вы со Стивом орали.

Баки что-то отвечает, но Клинт не слышит, и тот ругается: — Дерьмо, ты все равно не слышишь.

А потом встает и пинает Клинта. Тот намек понимает и тоже поднимается; Баки идет мимо и машет, предлагая следовать за собой. Клинт тянет капюшон на голову, а Баки спускается вниз, доходит до экрана и начинает оглядываться. Смотрит на массивные двери выхода и отворачивается, кивая вправо — в направлении, противоположном выходу. Клинт удивленно поднимает брови. Баки закатывает глаза и за рукав тянет его вперед. Подходит к следующему залу, радостно игнорируя предупреждение «Закрыто на тестирование звуковой системы», и открывает дверь.

— Эмм, Бак, не думаю, что здесь показывают фильмы, — говорит Клинт, нерешительно заходя в пустой темный зал.

— Ты не слышал меня, — ворчит Баки, отпуская рукав. — Кроме того, фильм — дерьмо.

— Так, может, домой?

Баки, мотнув головой, осматривается и бредет по проходу, проверяя выходы и подозрительные места. Потом садится в кресло последнего ряда, пристраивая ноги на спинку переднего сиденья.

— Сейчас слышишь? — спрашивает он Клинта, плюхнувшегося рядом.

— Ага, — отвечает тот. — Не стоило уходить.

— Конечно, стоило, — Баки лениво сползает ниже. — Осточертел этот бред, надо было раньше свалить.

— Так ты почти не обращал на него внимания, — говорит Клинт, загребая ладонью попкорн. — Только непрерывно жаловался.

— Я многозадачный, — зевает Баки. — Не хочу возвращаться… ЩИТ пытается добраться до руки. Ну, разные замеры, тесты… Стив собирается просить Старка заняться этим.

Мозг Клинта мгновенно впадает в ступор. Баки не очень много рассказывает о хренотени на слушании в ЩИТе. Просто старается по максимуму проводить время с Клинтом, чтобы отвлечься с возможным комфортом.

— Что они рассчитывают узнать?

Баки хмуро пожимает плечами.  
— На что я способен в холоде, под нагрузкой, при различных показателях, — он поджимает губы. — Стив говорит, это уступка, которую мы можем себе позволить. Демонстрация доброй воли.

— А ты?

— А я думаю, они могут пойти нахер, — бросает Баки. — И еще я думаю, что ЩИТ пытается взять Стива за яйца, угрожая всевозможными карами, в надежде раскрутить на содействие.

— Не выйдет, — говорит Клинт. — Правда, ведь?

Баки горько вздыхает.  
— Он считает, я позволю кому-то из ЩИТа получить доступ к техническим характеристикам моей руки… Он ничего не понимает.

И Клинт правда не знает, что сказать. Баки, похоже, разочарован тем, что Стив предлагает компромисс, но Клинт не уверен, связано ли это с его желанием защитить свою частную жизнь.

— Тише, успокойся… — шепчет он, поглаживая его по руке. Баки так энергично закатывает глаза, что Клинт переживает, не навредит ли он себе.

— В этом ты ужасен, — хмыкает Барнс. — Вот целуешься — клево.

Клинт задумывается.  
— Хочешь поцеловаться?

Баки издевательски-задумчиво задирает подбородок.  
— Ну, мы в кино. И это такое клише….

— Ладно, — Клинт пожимает плечами и собирается отвернуться, а Баки быстро наклоняется и целует его.

***

— Я говорю, если они не хотели, чтобы мы валяли там дурака, то должны были запереть дверь, — вздыхает Клинт, выходя из кинотеатра, и, засунув руки в карманы, прищуривается в холодном солнечном свете. Ему не стыдно, что их поймали, просто он надеется, что эта история не станет достоянием общественности и не попадет в прессу. Не то, чтобы Клинт считал, что остался еще хоть кто-то, интересующийся его жизнью, но он предпочел бы, если возможно, не становиться причиной аневризмы у Роджерса.

— Как будто меня остановит запертая дверь, — задумчиво тянет Баки, а Клинт фыркает и, вытащив руку из кармана, недоуменно смотрит на ладонь, в которой лежит зерно попкорна, нашедшее там неожиданный приют.

— Эта фигня повсюду, клянусь Богом. Возможно, даже у меня в…

Он резко замолкает, когда видит фигуру с большим стаканом кофе, направляющуюся к нему от припаркованной рядом машины.  
— У тебя где? — уточняет Наташа.

— Эмм… В ботинках? — делает он не очень убедительную попытку. — Всё нормально?

Баки встает рядом.

— Да, тебя вот ищу, — отвечает она и кивает Барнсу. — Могу я одолжить Клинта?

Тот пожимает плечами.  
— Если вернешь одним куском, — произносит он, и это звучит почти как вызов.

— Тебе возвращать? — Романофф прищуривается и особым образом дергает уголком рта, заставляя Клинта всполошиться, восприняв всю эту мимику в качестве тревожного звоночка. Сейчас он точно не знает, о чем именно должен забеспокоиться. Скорее всего, это пресловутый условный рефлекс — как у собаки Павлова — на этот вид выражения лица Наташи.

— Ага, и чтоб никаких вмятин и царапин, — предупреждает Баки. — Постарайся уложиться до вечера.

Наташа скучающе поднимает бровь. И Клинт не может сказать, является ли это знаком согласия. Он попытался бы разобраться, но немного озабочен тем, что Нат и Баки говорят о нем так, будто его здесь нет.

— У вас дела? — делая глоток, спрашивает Наташа.

— Можешь поставить свою задницу — дела, — коротко говорит Баки, а затем Клинту: — Увидимся позже.

— Хорошо, — кивает Клинт, пребывающий в крайнем замешательстве от услышанного. — Позже.

Баки надевает капюшон и, махнув рукой, уходит. И даже не оглядывается. А Клинт сразу начинает чувствовать себя немного несчастным. Он рассчитывал вернуться домой и продолжить свой эпически-рукоблудный поцелуй, который был так грубо прерван раздраженным звукооператором. Но нет, вселенная ненавидит его, и теперь он должен будет говорить о своих делах и чувствах с Нат. Потрясающе.

— Залезай, — говорит она. Он вздыхает и, забравшись в машину, от души хлопает дверью — нет, совсем не по-детски — выражая переполняющее его возмущение.

— Ой, прости, я что, испортила момент? — ухмыляется Романофф, садясь на водительское сиденье и закрывая дверь. Потом протягивает кофе, и он делает глоток — как всегда, почти сжигая вкусовые рецепторы.

— Да, — бурчит Клинт и тут же думает «черт побери», ведь Нат не в курсе, что он… они…

— Итак, ты с ним спишь.

О, в курсе…

— Нет, — отвечает Клинт, когда машина заводится. Затем пауза, и его впечатывает в сиденье, когда она трогается с места. Ему нужно просто скорее покончить с этим. Быстро и, по возможности, безболезненно. Как сорвать пластырь. — Мы делим постель, но мы не… Ну, технически, мы спим вместе, но, нет…

— Третьего свидания ждете? — хитро щурится Наташа, маневрируя по дороге со скоростью, которая заставила бы простых смертных закрыть глаза и помолиться. — Ну, ты джентльмен. Тебя не Стив, случаем, надоумил? Потому что они-то с Тони определенно после первого переспали.

— Они переспали еще до первого свидания. И нет, это не Роджерс.

— Решили не торопиться?

Клинт хмурится.  
— Заткнись. Моя сексуальная жизнь — не твоего ума дело.

Наташа ухмыляется. Растягивает губы в фирменной «дела окружающих, безусловно, и мои дела тоже, а как же иначе», поэтому Клинту даже не стоит пытаться спорить.  
— Ты не взял лук.

— И? У меня под рукой мегакрутой ассасин. Зачем мне лук?

— Ну ты влип… — удивленно тянет Наташа. — Не ожидала.

— Нат, прекрати, — умоляет Клинт. Хотя это больше смахивает на нытье.

— У тебя попкорн в волосах и в заднице, — заявляет она, и вот тут он сдается.

***

Она привозит их в его старое жилье в Bed-Stuy. Идет впереди, открывает дверь собственным ключом и ведет себя так, будто это ее гребаная квартира. Клинт послушно следует за ней, все еще с кофе в руке, и чувствует себя немного потерянным. Он не был здесь уже несколько месяцев, с тех пор как Стив уговорил переехать, а было похоже, что и не уезжал. Старые слуховые аппараты на кофейном столике. Куча мишеней, сваленных в дальнем конце комнаты. Беспорядочно разбросанная по полу обувь. Кофейная кружка на стойке, которая теперь, вероятно, содержит целую экосистему или, может, даже разумное существо. Он осторожно подходит к ней, не зная, беспокоиться об этом или о том, кто наверняка живет в холодильнике.

— Ты больше не приходил.

— Ну, не смог отказать себе в удовольствии оставить шпионящему ЩИТу это великолепие, — рассеянно говорит он, толкает кружку на край и, отойдя подальше, делает еще глоток Наташиного кофе.

Она качает головой.  
— Они сдались, когда Роджерс тебя увез. Им жутко интересно, но они не рискнули.

— Хорошая новость, — говорит Клинт. — Почему мы здесь?

Наташа пожимает плечами, садится на стул у стойки и берет кофе, обнимая стакан ладонями.  
— Просто хотела узнать про задание.

— Это не задание, — говорит Клинт. — Я это и Фьюри сказал. Поэтому, больше не отчитываюсь. Роджерс в порядке. Все в башне в порядке.

— Благодаря тебе, — тихо произносит Наташа.

Клинт дергает плечом.  
— В нужное время, в нужном месте. Я не сильно много сделал.

Наташа вздыхает.  
— Надеюсь, твой терапевт работает над твоим ужасным чувством собственного достоинства.

Клинт усмехается.  
— Попытки были.

Наташа снова вздыхает, водя по столешнице кончиками пальцев.  
— Я скучаю по тебе, — тихо говорит она. — Прежнему. Когда ты так гордился тем, в чем был исключительно хорош.

— Ну, тогда же мне промыли мозги, и я поубивал кучу людей. Противный привкус остался, знаешь ли.

— Если Зимний Солдат может пережить произошедшее, то и ты сможешь, — говорит Наташа. — Клинт. Ты взялся помогать человеку, которому больше никто не мог помочь. Ты оказал такое влияние на его жизнь… Ты даже не представляешь, как Стив тебе благодарен.

Клинт пытается дотянуться до ее стакана.  
— Ты говорила с Роджерсом?

Она убирает кофе прежде, чем он успевает коснуться.  
— Естественно. Если я соблюдаю дистанцию, это не значит, что я не держу вас, мальчики, под контролем. И — должна похвалить. Ты благоразумно проигнорировал почти все важные вещи, о которых я говорила.

— Вот это подарок.

— Ты, безусловно, отлично заботишься о Баки. Но можно уже начинать думать и о себе. Он не один под следствием.

Клинт морщится.  
— Не напоминай.

— У них ничего на тебя нет, Клинт. Скорее всего, от тебя потребуется только дать показания на слушании. ЩИТ знает, что произошло с тобой, просто нужно все сделать официально…

— Нет.

— Ты мог бы через несколько недель вернуться в команду…

— Наташа, я сказал «нет».

Она наклоняется и берет его голову в ладони, стараясь пальцами не сбить аппараты.  
— Послушай меня, Клинт Бартон, — она чуть сжимает его скулы и виски.

— Ладно. Хорошо, я весь внимание.

— Прекращай быть задницей, — говорит она. — Ты уже не тот человек, что прячется в вентиляции и не может переступить через порог без лука. Тебе больше не нужна защита Стива. И ты больше не выглядываешь из-за плеча Локи.

Клинт чувствует комок в горле.  
— Когда ты так формулируешь…

— Попроси о возвращении, Хоукай, — говорит она. — Ты нужен Стиву в команде.

— Как будто только от меня зависи…

— От тебя, — говорит она. — Фьюри уже заждался твоей просьбы.

— Подождет.

— Клинт!

— Ладно, ладно! Я подумаю. Можно теперь ты меня отпустишь? Не могу логически мыслить, когда опасаюсь за свой многострадальный череп.

Наташа раздраженно цокает, но отпускает.  
— Не станешь думать, я сделаю так, что Стив узнает, что ты можешь вернуться в команду всего лишь после одной подписи.

— Не надо, — начинает переживать Клинт. — Нат, я сказал, подумаю.

Повисает неудобная, напряженная тишина. Через минуту Наташа молча толкает к нему стакан, и он, сделав несколько долгожданных глотков, двигает его обратно. И хотя, после этого она слабо улыбается, он понимает, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия, почему она, на самом деле, похитила его у кинотеатра. Неужели она просто хотела, чтобы он попросился обратно? И неужели она действительно прилагает усилия, чтобы заставить его присоединиться к Мстителям?

— Эй, Нат.

— Ммм?

— Неужели Фьюри поручил тебе меня в качестве миссии?

— Возможно, — Наташа проводит пальцем по краю чашки. — Или я просто люблю тебя.

— Ух, грязно играешь, — бурчит Клинт, а она брызгает на него кофе и продолжает улыбаться.

***

До полуночи он не успевает. Наташа заставляет его выселить из квартиры опасную кофейную кружку, а потом, получив заказанную еду, они сворачиваются на диване калачиком и смотрят «Неспящих в Сиэтле» по его обшарпанному древнему телевизору. Забавно, несмотря на заявление Наташи, что любовь — это для детей, она частенько смотрит романтические комедии. «Чтобы напомнить себе, почему это не для меня», говорит она, когда Клинт сообщает ей об этом. Он не уверен, туфта это или нет, но у Наташи в руках палочки для суши, поэтому вслух он этого не произносит.

Они говорят о Баки. Клинт не узнает ничего о том, что на самом деле произошло между ними, но Нат уверяет, что все в прошлом. Ничего, просто работа. И она зверски честна, сообщая, что это могло быть чем-то большим. В другое время, при других обстоятельствах.

А ее комментарий о том, как она рада, что Барнс стал заданием Клинта, а не ее, заставляет его почувствовать себя немного странно…

Хотя, врать он не будет — он тоже очень рад.

Когда он возвращается, в башне тихо. На кухне сидит Брюс — ковыряется в тарелке в чем-то, похожем на чана дал**, и водит пальцами по планшету.

— Вечер, — говорит он, глядя, как Клинт входит, снимает куртку и бросает ее на спинку стула. — Ты не дашь мне завтра немного крови?

— Что, никаких светских разговоров? — усмехается Клинт. — Для чего тебе моя кровь? Я думал, ты физик.

— Ну, я применяю физику, — мнется Беннер. — Исследования в сфере биологического оружия. И ты прав, извини. Я не должен был просить кровь без объяснений.

— Объяснения помогут, это точно. Где все?

— Стив с Тони отправились ужинать, Баки лег спать, — сообщает Брюс. — Он сказал, что не будет ждать тебя, и казался несколько напряженным. Сильнее обычного.

— Ясно. Спасибо, Брюс, — кивает Бартон и идет на свой этаж, чувствуя себя немного виноватым. Баки просил его вернуться до полуночи, а он не явился. Не то, чтобы Клинт когда-нибудь позволял кому-то руководить собой, но он знает, что Баки чертовски нервничает, когда что-то идет не так.

Несмотря на то, что Брюс сказал, что Баки не собирается его дожидаться, Клинт надеется, что это не так. В итоге он разочарован — на этаже темно и тихо, а Баки, с головой накрывшись пледом, лежит на матрасе, представляя из себя четкосформированный монолит. Клинт вздыхает и, не тратя время, раздевается, лезет под одеяло и прижимается к его плечу.

Барнс фыркает и переворачивается, освобождая место.  
— У тебя, между прочим, прекрасная кровать.

— Мне нравится здесь, — бормочет Клинт, прижимаясь к Баки и отодвигая его руку, чтобы положить голову на плечо. Тот тихо вздыхает, но обнимает его.

— Чего хотела Вдова?

— Ты не должен называть ее так, — устало выдыхает Клинт, поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть на профиль Баки, еле различимый в полумраке комнаты. Он тянет руку и трогает ямочку на заросшем щетиной подбородке Баки. Барнс поворачивает голову, смотрит на Клинта и ловит его пальцы губами.

— Почему? — спрашивает он, чувствуя нижней губой подушечки пальцев Клинта. — Я знаю ее под этим именем.

— Потому что сейчас вы оба — части вот этого, — говорит Клинт, разглядывая его губы. — А мы знаем ее как Наташу.

— Части чего?

— Не знаю. Того, что у нас здесь. Центр реабилитации супергероев. Самая неблагополучная семья в мире.

Баки прикусывает нижнюю губу и, подняв руку, сжимает пальцы Клинта своими. Похоже, он собирается что-то сказать, но передумывает, наклоняется, осторожно снимает с уха Клинта слуховой аппарат, потом, повернув его голову в другую сторону, снимает другой. Слегка отодвигает Клинта от себя, чтобы удобнее было опустить аппараты на пол, а затем поворачивается на бок лицом к Бартону и подпирает голову рукой.

— Я очень скоро могу перестать быть частью этого, — произносит он, и Клинт, беспокойно нахмурившись, мечется взглядом от его губ к глазам. — Слушание…

У Клинта сжимаются внутренности. Он не знает, что сказать, поэтому целует Баки в уголок рта. Тот протягивает руку, зарывается пальцами в его волосы и кивает, как будто это именно тот ответ, которого он ждал.

— С тобой все будет хорошо, — говорит Клинт, а Баки целует его глубоко и сладко. И Клинт отвечает, а Баки кладет его на спину, аккуратно придерживая за бедро металлической рукой, и опускается сверху, продолжая жадно целовать, как будто другого шанса может и не быть.

***

Новый день Клинта заканчивается тем, что он официально становится парнем киборга-ассасина, страдающего амнезией. А, кроме того, знаменуется еще и довольно унизительным избиением во время тренировочного боя. Час или двенадцать спустя — Баки без разницы — когда Клинт, наконец, признает поражение, он лежит на матах лицом вниз с обеими руками, заведенными за спину, а оба его запястья непринужденно отдыхают в железном захвате Барнса.

— Дядя, дядя, сдаюсь.

— Естественно, — хмурится Баки, убирая колено со спины Клинта и вставая, — ещё бы.

Клинт стонет, раскинув руки в стороны, но встать не пытается.  
— У меня не было практики, — возмущается он. — И ты суперсолдат.

— А ты лучший агент ЩИТа и Мститель, — бурчит Баки, идет к бутылке с водой и открывает ее. — Ужасно, что тебя так легко победить.

— Говорю же, у меня практики не было, — оправдывается Клинт. Ему удается встать на колени, сесть и, сморщившись, запрокинуть голову назад. В мозгу всплывает недавний разговор с Нат о его оправдании и восстановлении. Он хмурится, и не желает об этом думать. — И никакой я не агент ЩИТА, и не Мститель.

— Хорошо, потому что при такой форме не продержался бы и пары минут, — отрывисто говорит Баки и, подойдя к Клинту, протягивает воду. — Вставай.

— Нет, — Клинт, с хрустом вырвав пластиковую бутылку, выпивает воду и отбрасывает в сторону, прежде чем упасть обратно. — Я устал.

— Клинт.

— Нет, — стонет тот, прикрывая глаза рукой. — Я закончил, Бак. Дай мне передохнуть.

— О, да ладно… — ворчит Баки. — Ты единственный, с кем мне разрешается спарринг.

— Еще чуть-чуть, и я не смогу не только стрелять, но и сидеть неделю, — страдает Клинт. — Пойди, попроси Стива.

— Он не…

— Переживает, что кто-то доложит ЩИТу?

— Нет, я имею в виду, он не хочет, — вздыхает Баки. — Он… он не готов. Говорит, что пока не может… Ну, после той нашей битвы.

Ох. Об этом Клинт не подумал. Он убирает руку и, прищурившись, смотрит на Баки, который стоит над ним, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Я бы хотел, если бы мог, — с сожалением говорит он. — Но серьезно, думаю, у моих синяков уже есть собственные синяки.

Баки тяжело вздыхает, но потом кивает. Опускается на маты рядом с Клинтом, садится, скрестив ноги, но тут же переворачивается, ложится на спину, пристроив голову ему на живот. Бартон протягивает руку и начинает рассеянно перебирать влажные пряди, пропуская их сквозь пальцы.

— Эй, Клинт?

— Что?

— У нас все серьезно или как?

Желудок Клинта совершает привычное сальто, потому что — вау.  
— Ну, блин, а я так люблю посмеяться… — медленно начинает он. Его мозг мгновенно переходит в режим «Боже мой, помогите», потому что это звучит так, словно Баки требует обязательств. Чего-то постоянного и реального, и это…

Баки приподнимается и щипает его за бедро. Клинт взвизгивает и пытается увернуться, но Баки сдвигается повыше и упирается подбородком ему в грудь.  
— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, мудак.

— Прости, — говорит Клинт. — Просто не думал, что ты нуждаешься в ком-то, типа бойфренда.

Это грязный прием — перевести стрелки на Баки, тогда как, на самом деле, сам панически боишься открыться и стать уязвимым, что и заставляет теперь колебаться. К счастью, Баки его в этом не обвиняет.

— Может да, может нет, — говорит он, поднимая взгляд. — Просто я знаю, чего хочу именно сейчас.

Клинт глядит в потолок, не желая смотреть в глаза цвета грозовой тучи.  
— Твое слушание через неделю. А если что-то пойдет не так?

— Не знаю, — тихо говорит Баки. — Мы справимся.

— И под этим «мы справимся», ты имеешь в виду, что я в ожидании вестей задумчиво гляжу из окна в тревожную даль, пока ты рвешь задницу ради собственного спасения; или что я присоединяюсь к Стиву в его предсказуемо опасном для жизни крестовом походе, чтобы вытащить тебя?

— Можешь сделать и то, и другое, если захочешь, — отвечает Баки. Клинт тихо смеется. И опускает голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо. Потом, махнув рукой, призывает его переползти выше, что Баки услужливо исполняет, укладываясь на Клинта нос к носу. Баки почти улыбается, и вновь сжавшийся желудок помогает Клинту быстро принять единственное гребано правильное решение. Все его глупые комплексы могут идти нахер.

— Я никому не доверяю больше, чем тебе, — тихо говорит он. — У нас всё серьезно.

— Просто хотел знать, — улыбается Баки и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его. Клинт не может не улыбнуться, и даже начинает смеяться в поцелуй, тщетно пытаясь прекратить, а Баки бормочет ему в губы «заткнись, сопляк», перекатывается по матам, чтобы Клинт оказался сверху, и, вдохнув поглубже, приступает к затяжному поцелую.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Адвил — сильнейший анальгетик.  
> **Чана дал — один из наиболее мелких разновидностей нута (турецкого или бенгальского гороха).


	7. Chapter 7

— Так, у меня предложение. Я говорю вам что-то хорошее — вы делаете мне кофе.

Беккетт изумленно смотрит на Клинта. Она сегодня с распущенными волосами, которые свободно лежат на плечах.  
— Кофе был разовой акцией. Вы уже не при смерти и прекрасно можете подняться и налить.

— Все мы ежедневно умираем, док. Таков закон вселенной.

— Философия не поможет вам получить кофе.

— Стоило попытаться, — Клинт зевает, потягивается, упираясь пятками в ковер, потом расслабляется и, почесывая живот, со стоном опускается обратно в кресло. — Итак, погода отстойная, согласны?

— Да, действительно, — говорит Беккетт, косясь на ливень за окном. — Вас не беспокоит, что световой день становится короче?

Клинт качает головой.  
— Не, все нормально. Тони заменил в башне все лампы, и теперь они сияют каким-то волшебным светом или что-то типа того. Заботится о Стиве… Хотя, ни за что этого не признает. Эй, док, а кто хуже, я или Тони?

— Вы же знаете, что мне запрещено обсуждать прежних пациентов, — строго произносит она. — И я все еще жду. Вы явно хотите что-то сказать, но пытаетесь тянуть время, рассуждая о погоде и Тони Старке.

— Ничего я не тяну! — возмущается Бартон, но, вздохнув, кивает. — Ладно, может чуть-чуть. Я скажу. Просто это… странно.

— Я наблюдаю за вами довольно давно и смею заметить, «странно» — ваша опция по умолчанию.

Клинт молчит, ерзает и начинает ковырять шов на обивке подлокотника кресла.  
— У меня есть парень.

Беккетт улыбается.  
— Отличная работа.

— Ну… Начал не я. Баки избил меня, а потом спросил, серьезно ли у нас.

Беккетт моргает.  
— Учитывая события вашего детства, сведения о которых находятся в деле, я обязана это зафиксировать.

Клинт открывает рот.  
— Эй! Это… Это несправедливо, — сердито кричит он, потому что, блядь, разве терапевты не должны быть беспристрастны и объективны? И вообще, он тут не для того, чтобы обсуждать семью и эту древнюю историю. Он здесь, чтобы говорить о Локи.

— Совершенно справедливо.

— У нас был спарринг, — раздраженно бурчит он. — Баки победил. Было довольно унизительно. Потом он спросил, что между нами.

— В следующий раз, Клинт, начинайте со слова «спарринг», — отвечает Беккетт. Раздражение в ее голосе превышает то, что звучало в его. Черт, она гораздо лучший человек, чем он. — Я переживаю за вас.

Клинт ухмыляется.  
— Беспокоитесь о маленьком пожилом мне?

— Это моя работа, — отвечает она, но Клинт подозревает, что ее волнение не на все сто связано только с этим. — Хотите рассказать побольше о своем парне?

— Он классный, но не так крут, как я, — самодовольно заявляет он, но реакции на ее лице не видит. — Да ладно, это классика.

— Если помните, вам запрещено паясничать на сеансах.

— Терапия затянулась. Такая трата времени…

— Клинт!

Он поднимает руки и закатывает глаза.  
— Мне нравится это, довольны? Это почти как дружба, только теперь я уверен, что он прикроет меня, а я его. И для этого не нужно ждать или просить, — он замолкает, барабаня пальцами по колену. — И если уж у нас такой серьезный разговор, я бы сказал, что немного горд. Собой. Что позволил себе стать счастливым. С ним.

Беккетт улыбается.  
— Это очень хорошо, Клинт.

Бартон пожимает плечами, будто это неважно.  
— Его, наверное, посадят.

— Вы слишком спокойно говорите об этом.

Клинт задумывается и чешет затылок.  
— Я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Но мы не будем видеться, и Баки волнуется, что у нас может не получиться, если его посадят.

— Но вы всё же решили быть вместе?

Клинт снова кивает.  
— Я сказал, что буду либо ждать его, либо помогать Стиву с его вызволением.

Беккетт вздыхает.  
— Кто бы сомневался… Похоже, Баки очень доверяет вам. Полагается на вас и ищет поддержки в крайне тяжелый период своей жизни. Что вы чувствуете по этому поводу?

Клинт решает, что все-таки пора ее увольнять…  
— Ну, — осторожно начинает он. — Я влез в это, зная, что будет непросто. Так что это всё та же сделка, но с добавлением секса.

Беккетт моргает.  
— Ну, по крайней мере, вы позитивны.

Клинт усмехается.  
— Вы же меня знаете, док. Маленький солнечный лучик — это как раз обо мне.

***

Как только Клинт заходит на общий этаж, сразу слышит вопли. Это начинает становиться удручающе систематическим делом; стоит ему на пять гребаных минут покинуть здание, как тут же начинается битва. Низкий голос Стива он смог бы расслышать и без аппаратов, но вот чтобы понять, кто второй, приходится внимательно прислушиваться. И оказывается, это вовсе не Тони, а Баки.

Не желая вмешиваться в то, что звучит как эпическое суперсолдатское побоище, он возвращается в лифт и собирается благоразумно сбежать, но тут вклинивается мозг и напоминает, что Баки теперь его бойфренд. А это, возможно, подразумевает, что он должен пойти и, по крайней мере, узнать из-за чего весь сыр-бор. А, может, это значит, что он должен уважать его личные границы и позволить справиться самому. Мммда…

К счастью, Клинту не приходится делать настолько мучительный выбор — раздаются приближающиеся шаги, и появляется крайне хмурый Барнс.

— Передай Роджерсу, чтобы шел нахер, — фыркает он, проносясь мимо Клинта в лифт, яростно долбит по кнопкам и даже не оглядывается, когда двери закрываются.

Клинт моргает и застывает на месте.  
— Привет, дорогой, я дома, — растерянно шепчет он и обдумывает, не пойти ли следом, но решает, что даже его убийственное обаяние или полное обнажение не смогут утихомирить настолько взбешенного Баки. Клинт идет на кухню в надежде, что Стив прольет свет на сложившуюся ситуацию.

Когда Клинт заходит, тот резко поворачивает голову, но грозный взгляд смягчается, когда он видит, кто это.  
— Улетел?

Клинт кивает и взмахивает руками, изображая «какого, блядь, хера».

— Не смотри на меня так, — бурчит Роджерс. Его тон — нечто среднее между укоризненным и раздраженным.

— Что ты натворил? Это тянет на жирную девятку по киллерской шкале, — говорит Клинт. — А даже когда он рассказывал мне об Альбштадте, ему было далеко до этого.

Стив выглядит ошарашенным.  
— Он сказал тебе?

— Ну да, ты разве не слышал? И, между прочим, ты не единственный, с кем он общается.

Стив отворачивается, и несколько мгновений Клинт думает — блядь, я оскорбил Капитана Америка — а потом перестаёт. А если даже и так, какого собственно хрена? Он же Клинт Бартон. И, скорее всего, послан на эту планету, чтобы стрелять и задевать людей своей честностью. Он решительно складывает руки на груди и смело встречает взгляд Роджерса.

— Да, наверное, — медленно говорит Стив, тяжело выдыхает и трет лоб ладонью. — Он разозлил меня.

— Ну, это думаю, взаимно, — сообщает Клинт, открывает холодильник и заглядывает внутрь. Рановато для пива? Пожалуй, нет. Сегодня он был паинькой и посетил терапию, значит заслужил. — Что произошло?

Стив бурчит что-то и, слегка отодвинув Клинта, тоже тянется за пивом. Открывает бутылку и тяжело опускается на край стола, проводя рукой по волосам.  
— Он не разрешает Тони взглянуть на руку. Ты в курсе, что у него проблемы с большим пальцем?

О, да! Естественно, в курсе. Синяк на внутренней стороне бедра — нежное напоминание о спазме, постигшем не только большой, но и указательный пальцы Баки. Но про второй, Стив, по-видимому, не знает.

— Ну, может, потому что это его рука? — говорит Клинт.

— Ему больно…

— Скорее всего, — кивает Бартон. — Но это его проблема.

— Тони мог бы исправить это за пару секунд!

— Эй, напомни-ка мне, когда к твоему телу прилагалась какая-нибудь высокотехнологичная хренотень, с которой бы ты постоянно маялся? — перебивает Клинт.

Взгляд Стива перескакивает с его глаз на уши.  
— Это нечестно.

— Безусловно, — тянет Клинт. — Но ты понятия не имеешь, каково это. И, кроме того, бро, это его рука, его часть. Это то же самое, что позволить кому-то бесконечно тыкать в тебя иголками и выкачивать кварты крови, чтобы исследовать действие сыворотки. И это при том, что ты никогда до ужаса не пугал людей, и тебя никто не принуждал и не эксплуатировал на протяжении последних семидесяти гребаных лет.

И Стиву просто нечего на это ответить. Он пристально смотрит на Клинта. Смотрит. И смотрит… Слишком долго. Клинт против настолько затянувшегося зрительного контакта с людьми, которых он не собирается целовать. А Роджерс рвано выдыхает и грустно усмехается.

— Ты не настолько глуп, как прикидываешься, — произносит он, пытаясь подцепить ногтем этикетку. — Думаю, мне нужно извиниться перед Баки.

— Ну, ему тоже пора бы вытащить голову из задницы и начать доверять команде, — говорит Клинт. — А ты, скорее всего, не должен заставлять его показывать Тони руку, потому что и так уже обидел, предложив разрешить ЩИТу сделать чертежи и замеры.

Стив прижимает кулак ко лбу.  
— Учитывая, что он рассказал тебе об Альбштадте, я не должен удивляться, что он сообщил тебе и об этом.

Клинт пожимает плечами.  
— Люди охотно делятся со мной бедами. Это и благо, и кошмарное бремя.

Стиву это не кажется забавным.  
— Я объяснил ему, почему так поступил, — упрямо говорит он. — И не собираюсь за это извиняться.

Клинт немного отстраняется.  
— Нет?

— Нет. Без уступок с нашей стороны его посадят. Я пытаюсь найти компромисс.

— Черт побери, когда это ты стал таким покладистым? Вы с Тони чуть не поубивали друг друга, потому что ты не…

— Это не одно и то же.

— Конечно, нет, — говорит Клинт. — Бро, мне кажется, ты выбрал хреновое время, чтобы начать прогибаться под других.

Стив сжимает челюсти.  
— Может, тебе пора отступить и не вмешиваться?

— А может, тебе не стоило учить меня придерживаться своих принципов? — Клинт забирает пиво и встает.

Стив тоже собирается подняться, но раздается глухой треск и на стол выливается пиво и летит стеклянная крошка.  
— Блядь, — Роджерс поднимает руку и стряхивает осколки с ладони. — Проклятье, — капли крови смешиваются с пивом.

— Ого, — Клинт быстро хватает полотенце. — Вот, Стив…

— Клинт, я сам, — цедит Роджерс, выхватывая полотенце. Пытаясь помочь, Клинт подходит ближе и тянет руку, но Стив уклоняется. — Клинт, я же сказал — сам. Отвали.

Клинт делает шаг назад и вскидывает руки в жесте капитуляции. Стив вздыхает, прижимая полотенце к ладони, и раздраженно хмурится. Немного странно видеть такого Роджерса. Обычно это удел Старка — вызывать в Кэпе такие эмоции. И еще Клинт думает, что раньше Стив никогда с ним так не разговаривал. Ха, это что-то новенькое — Роджерс перестал щадить его. Хмурится и вопит на него так же, как и на всех остальных…

Молчание затягивается. Клинт глядит на медленно капающее со столешницы пиво, на сверкающие зеленые осколки на полу. А Стив, зажав полотенце в руке, смотрит на него так, будто это именно он виноват в том, что все так херово складывается.

— Ты же знаешь, что не одинок во всем этом, правда? — наконец, осторожно произносит Клинт. — Тебе не нужно искать компромиссы в разборках с правительством или ЩИТом. Мы поддержим тебя, чего бы это ни стоило.

Стив продолжает молчать, поэтому Бартон забирает пиво и уходит, неуверенный, помог он сейчас или сделал еще хуже.

ДЖАРВИС предупреждает Клинта, что Баки в их комнатах — ничего себе, когда это они официально стали их комнатами? — и Клинту следует быть осторожным, так как Баки играет с ножами. Довольно безрассудно, с его точки зрения.

Что бы ни говорили док с Фьюри, у Клинта всё же имеется какой-никакой инстинкт самосохранения, поэтому вместо того, чтобы бесшумно войти в комнату, он резко распахивает дверь, позволяя ей удариться о стену.  
— Можно войти и остаться при этом без дополнительных отверстий? — кричит он.

— И ни хера не смешно, — раздается голос. Клинт закатывает глаза и, осторожно высунувшись из-за угла, видит, как Баки бросает нож в мишень для дартса. Бедняжка выглядит уже изрядно потрепанной.

— Обычно все угорают, — бормочет Клинт и, стараясь не разлить пиво, падает на матрас. В основном, это ему удается.

— Не сейчас, — Баки примеряется и кидает следующий нож. Тот застывает рядом с первым.

Клинт опирается на локти и слизывает с запястья капли пролитого пива.  
— Так, давай ты уже поскорее перестанешь наезжать на меня? А то Стив тоже в бешенстве, и я не уверен, что смогу пережить двойную суперсолдатскую неприязнь.

Баки вертит в руке третий нож.  
— Почему это Роджерс злится на тебя?

— Я сказал ему отвалить от твоей руки. Не сердись. Я знаю, ты и без меня справишься, но…

Клинт резко замолкает, когда Баки поворачивается, подходит ближе, залезает на матрас и усаживается ему на живот, сжимая ребра коленями. Наступает момент — не то, чтобы сильно тревожный, но — когда Баки поднимает нож… И втыкает его в стену у Клинта над головой. Освободившиеся ладони он нежно кладет ему на щеки.

— Ты велел Стиву отвалить?

Клинт неуверенно кивает.  
— Да? Ты злишься?

Баки раздраженно фыркает.  
— Я выгляжу злым?

— Нет. У тебя сейчас даже взгляд не смертельно опасный.

Баки улыбается.  
— Ты… — начинает он, затем наклоняется и целует Клинта. — Ты сражался за меня с Капитаном Америка?

— Нет, я просто сказал Стиву Роджерсу, что он может пойти в задницу, — отвечает Клинт, и Баки опять наклоняется и целует его, пробегая пальцами по волосам.

— Я не злюсь, — бросает Баки. — Ты единственный, кто в этом сумасшедшем доме думает обо мне.

— О тебе все думают, — не совсем уверенно произносит Клинт. — Стив хочет как лучше…

Он замолкает, когда Баки качает головой.  
— Это не одно и то же, — вздыхает он, пристально глядя на Бартона. — Вы разные.

— Ну, может, ты поэтому встречаешься со мной, а не с Роджерсом? — бормочет Клинт, и Баки, раздраженно прищурившись, выпрямляется.

— Точно, это единственная причина, — фыркает он, проводя рукой по волосам. — Мне сейчас очень требуется что-нибудь ударить.

Клинт моргает, ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее, и ставит бутылку Баки на бедро.  
— Если ты думаешь обо мне, боюсь, могут возникнуть проблемы…

— Не о тебе, — хмурится Баки. — Учитывая, как ты хватаешься за любую предложенную мной идею, я бы, скорее, залез к тебе в штаны.

— Отлично. Если надумаешь сделать это, выбираю правую руку. Металл слишком холодный.

Баки ехидно ухмыляется и прижимает ладонь левой руки к животу Клинта. Тот задыхается и пытается сбросить его с себя, но у Баки самые сильные бедра на планете, и он легко пресекает все попытки Бартона.

— Сволочь, — стонет он, извиваясь и упираясь изо всех сил. — Отвали.

— Неа, — улыбается Баки и, задрав майку, лезет под нее рукой. Теплая кожа резко контрастирует с прохладным металлом. Кончиками пальцев он очерчивает его ребра, и Клинт начинает дрожать уже по другой причине. Они встречаются взглядами, и у Клинта сбивается дыхание, когда Баки закусывает нижнюю губу.

— Так. У меня предчувствие, — хрипит Бартон. — Мы собираемся раздеться?

— Вау, твои дедуктивные способности охренеть, как поражают, — язвит Баки и продолжает немного сердито, — я не планировал, но если ты предлагаешь…

Клинт обнимает его за шею и тянет вниз для поцелуя. Баки сильнее стискивает его бока ладонями и коленями. Клинт не глядя, ставит пиво на пол рядом с матрасом, и его свободная рука тут же находит приют на пояснице Баки, зацепившись большим пальцем за пояс.  
Баки низко стонет, Клинт громко вздыхает, пытаясь не застонать в ответ, а Барнс усмехается ему в губы, и Клинт, затаив дыхание, ждет, надеясь услышать больше. Он начинает загоняться, не делает ли Баки это, чтобы отвлечься от проблем со Стивом, и не хочет верить голосу в голове, настойчиво повторяющему, что если бы Баки не был расстроен, то…

Баки втискивает между ними руку, прижимает ее к паху Клинта и гладит через джинсы, и тот моментально перестает думать вообще. Он жалобно скулит и перестает дышать, а затем мысленно проклинает себя и удивляется, как, черт побери, ему раньше удавалось заниматься сексом без ранений и неловкости. К счастью, Баки, похоже, совсем не волнует то, что Клинт испытывает проблемы с собственными руками или что тот издает забавные звуки. Сквозь джинсы он продолжает наглаживать Клинта, а пальцы другой руки перемещает на ремень, и Бартон разрывается между желанием податься вперед, к ласкающей ладони, и сдвинуться назад, ведь Баки готовится расстегнуть его ширинку…

Именно в этот момент вселенная решает пристрелить его везение хладнокровным и расчетливым выстрелом в голову, потому что раздается торопливый стук, звук открывающейся двери и быстро приближающихся шагов. Баки резко падает с Клинта на бок, глухо ударяясь плечом о стену.

— Эй, эй, мы не одеты, — кричит Бартон и слышит матерящегося Роджерса и звук захлопнувшейся двери.

— Ёб твою мать, Стив! — орет Баки, вытирая губы. — Какого черта?! Ты что, блядь, совсем о приличиях забыл?

— Баки, успокойся, — садясь, говорит Клинт. — Он не нарочно…

— Я прикончу его, — бормочет Баки, отбрасывая одеяла и вскакивая. Клинт пытается перехватить его, но он вырывается, выбегает из комнаты и начинает орать, еще даже не открыв дверь.

— Какого хрена, Роджерс?

— Я не ожидал, что вы будете трахаться посреди гостиной!

— Ты зачем вообще пришел? Я же сказал, что не собираюсь с тобой разговаривать!

Голоса становятся злее, и слушать становится сложнее, учитывая, что они еще и звучат одновременно, и Клинт не знает, чего хочет больше: выпрыгнуть из окна, чтобы не разбираться со всей этой хренью, или побежать и послужить буфером между жаждущими поотрывать друг другу головы Роджерсом и Барнсом. Это безумие; несколько недель назад они были не разлей вода — до этого лучшими друзьями в течение семидесяти лет — а сейчас ругаются хуже, чем недавно Стив с Тони.

— Эй, прекратите! — кричит Клинт, проходя по коридору, и встает между ними, упираясь руками в обе суперсолдатские груди. — Хватит! Успокойтесь!

Они продолжают вопить и обвинять друг друга, и Клинт бьет обоих ладонями.

— Ну, правда, хватит! Я не слышу, когда орут вдвоем, поэтому заткнитесь!

Чудеса, но они замолкают, хотя и продолжают свирепо зыркать друг на друга.

— Вы опять заставляете меня становиться голосом разума. Как же я вас ненавижу, — стонет Клинт. — Боже… Стив, ты ведь не просто так пришел. Чего ты хотел?

— Сказать «прости»!

Он по инерции продолжает кричать, но замолчав, смущенно вздыхает и трет висок.  
— Я хотел извиниться, — пытается он еще раз. — Я… я расстроен. И мне тяжело. И страшно. И я пытаюсь найти компромисс там, где искать его не стоит. И мне не следовало ничего говорить о твоей руке. Мне жаль.

Когда он заканчивает, Клинт делает все возможное, чтобы не начать изумленно разглядывать, действительно сожалеющего Роджерса. Потому что это звучит подозрительно знакомо… Стив что, прислушался к нему?

Господи, а он теперь чертовски хорош в делах оказания помощи ближним.

— Это моя рука, Стив, — с горечью произносит Баки. — Если люди узнают, как она работает, то смогут мне навредить.

— Да, я понимаю, — печально вздыхает он. — Просто… эти блядские слушания. Все, что ты пережил, сводится к двум часам и…

— Знаю, — говорит Баки. — Но тебе пора заканчивать с уступками. Моя жизнь, мои решения.

— Самоотверженный идиот, — бурчит Роджерс, и Клинту приходится буквально укусить себя за язык, чтобы не рассмеяться и не отпустить комментарий типа «уж кто бы говорил».

— Чья бы мычала, — фыркает Баки, и — о, Боже, спасибо Барнсу, что именно он сказал это. Клинт складывает руки на груди.  
— Стив, существует несколько очень веских причин, чтобы я тоже принял в этом участие. Я не позволю им отнять у меня все это, поверь мне.

Стив смотрит на Клинта, затем на Баки, и, наконец, смягчается.  
— Ты меня знаешь, — говорит он, добавив осуждения в голос. — Я не люблю хулиганов.

Баки криво улыбается.  
— Знаю. Постоянно лезешь в чужие драки. Твое самое раздражающее качество.

Стив ухмыляется.  
— В смысле «героическое»?

— В смысле «бесит», — бурчит Баки. — Но думаю, у тебя есть свои плюсы.

— Очаровательно, — сухо произносит Роджерс. — Продолжим кричать или попытаемся обсудить все в более удобном месте? Если вы не хотите…

Он умолкает и многозначительно кивает в сторону спальни, выразительно двигая бровями. Клинту немного не по себе. Одно дело спать с лучшим другом Капитана Америка и совсем другое — разговаривать с Капитаном об этом.

Барнс смотрит на Клинта и вопросительно поднимает бровь. Будто размышляет и не уверен.

Бартон спешит высказаться.  
— Нет! Все нормально. Мы… закончили.

— Ну, я-то нет, — хмыкает Баки. — Если ты — да… То я требую гребаную медаль. Две минуты! И это при том, что я даже не успел снять с тебя штаны…

И вот теперь Клинт не знает, кто полыхает более ярким оттенком розового — он или Роджерс.

***

Через полчаса они все сидят в пентхаусе, пьют пиво и не смотрят игру по неприлично большому телевизору в гостиной. Клинт легко мог бы привыкнуть ко всем этим плавным линиям и кричаще дорогому декору. Даже Баки, после двадцати минут подозрительного разглядывания окружающей обстановки и трех бутылок пива, расслабляется и, вытянув ноги, обнимает Клинта за плечи.

Они еще немного говорят о слушаниях. Стив продолжает волноваться. Баки продолжает убеждать его в ненужности компромиссов. Клинт продолжает просто сидеть. Ему особо нечего сказать по этому поводу, но он почему-то уверен, что рядом с ним Баки чувствует себя лучше.

Потом появляется Старк в рваных джинсах. Он озабоченно рассматривает обожженный палец и несет еще пива. Баки кивает на Тони и велит Роджерсу побеспокоиться лучше о нем, а тот в ответ показывает ему средний палец. Тони, хитро ухмыляясь, сообщает, что присуждает очко Терминатору и, усевшись на диван, укладывает ноги Стиву на колени с не очень тонким намеком на массаж.

— У тебя палец пострадал, а не ноги, — возмущается Роджерс и — тут же, противореча себе и усугубляя уверенность Тони в том, что он непременно получит все, что захочет — обхватывает ладонями его ступни.

— Ммм, — рассеянно тянет Тони, быстро перебирая пальцами по экрану телефона. — Пытаюсь связаться с Брюсом. Тор или Наташа вернулись на планету?

— Нет и нет, — вздыхает Стив. — Она перестала отвечать на сообщения.

— Ты, как будто, не ожидал этого, — хмыкает Тони, все еще глядя на экран.

— Ей некогда, — говорит Клинт. — Мы же знаем, она никак не может остановиться на одной миссии. Ей непременно нужны три. Причем одновременно.

— Просто я должен знать, чем занимаются мои бойцы, — вздыхает Роджерс. — Не люблю людей, скрывающих что-то от команды.

— Ой, да ладно! Ты не любишь людей, скрывающих что-то от тебя, — фыркает Тони, и Клинт чувствует, как рядом дергается Баки, но Стив качает головой, глядя на Старка влюбленно и весело.

— Если ты это знаешь, то не надо так поступать, — он пожимает плечами. — Ты не можешь скрывать что-либо от Капитана Америка, Тони. Это неконституционно.

Клинт с Баки смеются, а Тони возмущенно поднимает взгляд от телефона.  
— Сейчас ведь Наташа облажалась, или мне кажется? Я-то свой урок выучил. Или ты теперь думаешь, что все происходит из-за меня?

— А разве нет? — выдает Стив, и Тони бьет его пяткой в живот.

— Нет. Пока у вселенной другой центр, — вздыхает он, когда Стив хватает его за лодыжку, легко пресекая следующую попытку ударить. — Но я над этим работаю. Всё всегда должно вращаться вокруг меня. К сожалению, мир пока сотрудничать отказывается.

— Могу поделиться своей долей внимания общественности, — неожиданно произносит Баки. — Мне одному сейчас многовато.

Тони делает глоток и указывает горлышком бутылки в его сторону.  
— Видишь ли, я сейчас не сильно заинтересован в так называемом «плохом пиаре», который составляет большую часть твоей нынешней прессы, — говорит он. — Многие считают, что неважно — позитивное или негативное упоминание в средствах массовой информации. Я называю все это дерьмом.

— Кому ты рассказываешь? — вздыхает Баки. — У меня не было «хорошей» прессы с сорок четвертого.

— Итак, за мир, который не дает нам того, чего мы хотим, — Тони иронично выгибает бровь и поднимает бутылку повыше.

— Нет, — медленно говорит Баки. — Может, за мир, который дает нам то, о чем мы даже не мечтали?

Тони смотрит на Стива и тут же переводит взгляд обратно.  
— Да, возможно, за это я выпью, — отвечает он, пожимая плечами. Клинт поворачивает голову к Баки, чтобы пошутить по поводу своего окончательно пересохшего горла, но тот смотрит так, что он моментально передумывает. Баки наклоняется и целует его, а когда отстраняется, Клинт чувствует в груди странное щемящее тепло.

— И я, — выдыхает он.

— Я тоже, — тихо говорит Стив, и все четверо молча поднимают бутылки, в которых отражается свет.

***

Я позволил человеку находиться в моем личном пространстве, лениво думает Клинт, медленно водя пальцами вдоль позвоночника Баки. Охренеть.

Наверное, стоит рассказать Беккетт. В следующий раз зайти в кабинет и с порога заявить «Эй, док, я без всяких долбанных размышлений разделся в присутствии другого человека и позволил ему разделить со мной личное пространство». Блин, нет. Она посчитает это разрешением влезать в его жизнь. Хотя… Скорее всего, она просто кивнет, сделает лицо заинтересованного психотерапевта и попросит изложить детали.

— Хрр, — сонно бормочет он и чувствует, что Баки поднимет голову с его груди. Щекой он лежал на металлической руке, но на этот раз она приятно теплая, поэтому Клинт не собирается возражать.

Кроме того, служа Баки своего рода человеческой подушкой, он чувствует себя необъяснимо хорошо.

— Что? — удивленно хрипит Баки, и Клинт мгновенно смущается, понимая, что мозг умудрился без его непосредственного участия выдать что-то через рот.

— О, ничего. Просто подумал, рассказывать доку о своей сексуальной жизни или не стоит.

Баки произносит что-то очень похожее на возглас Клинта, замолкает примерно на три секунды и снова поднимает голову.

— Ты рассказываешь обо мне своему терапевту?

Клинт открывает глаза.  
— …нет?

— Она работает на ЩИТ, Клинт, тебе надо быть аккуратнее с тем, что говоришь…

— Эй, остынь, — зевая, тянет Клинт. — Мы обсуждаем только мои чувства и тому подобную хрень. Ничего сверхсекретного. Ничто даже отдаленно напоминающее секреты.

Баки ерзает, забрасывает на Клинта ногу и укладывается на него почти целиком. Опираясь на его грудь, он металлическим пальцем начинает рассеянно вырисовывать узоры на ключицах Клинта.  
— Чувства и тому подобную хрень?

— Ага, у меня есть несколько. Чувств, в смысле, — говорит Клинт, слегка сдвигаясь, чтобы удобнее расположиться на лежащих за ним подушках, и ведет руками по спине Баки, прижимаясь губами к взъерошенным, влажным волосам.

— Почему бы тебе не поделиться со мной? Если ты мозгоправу рассказываешь, можешь и со мной поговорить.

Клинт замирает. Его губы все еще в волосах Баки. Он медленно отстраняется.  
— Ты пытаешься развести меня на откровенность?

— Я перед тобой постоянно наизнанку выворачиваюсь, — нагло заявляет он, пожимая плечами. — Твоя очередь.

— Ну, точно, пытаешься, — недоверчиво ухмыляется Клинт. Когда хмурый Барнс собирается ударить его, он приподнимается, ловит металлическое запястье и тянет к себе, целуя кончики пальцев. Баки слабо сопротивляется; если бы он действительно захотел вырваться, то сделал бы это. Без вопросов.

Вместо этого он вздыхает и нажимает пальцем на нижнюю губу Клинта.  
— Иногда ты как закрытая книга.

Да, это потому, что однажды один полубог, страдающий манией величия, залез ко мне в мозг и прочел все мысли, и теперь я не выношу людей, которые слишком много обо мне знают. Клинт не говорит этого, а Баки продолжает смотреть на него и ждать ответа.

— Эээ, Локи, — начинает Бартон, запинаясь. — Гм. Он как бы нарушил неприкосновенность моей частной жизни.

Баки проводит большим пальцем по губе Клинта.  
— Понятно, — тихо говорит он. — Меня Гидра просто лишала мыслей. Не читая.

Клинт пожимает плечами, пытаясь не принимать это слишком близко к сердцу. Размышления не желают превращаться в слова, и он смотрит в потолок, чувствуя себя потерянным и уязвимым, и отчаянно желая, чтобы в руке был лук.

— Эй, — шепчет Баки и тянется своими губами к его. — Прости.

— За что? Ты тут не при чем, — отвечает он, наклоняя голову и нежно целуя его. — Я знаю, я… Я не знаю. Нат говорит, я эмоционально неразвитый. А Локи сделал все еще хуже. Но… Ты мне нравишься. Ты знаешь, что нравишься мне. Мы вместе. Я не разделся бы, если бы ты мне не нравился.

— Это… — задумчиво произносит Баки. — Должно успокаивать?

— Я имею в виду… — вздыхает Клинт. — Я не стал бы раздеваться ни перед кем другим.

Баки смеется.  
— Очень на это надеюсь. Ладно, приму это как знак твоей преданности.

— Что происходит? Что это было с разговорами о чувствах?

Баки не отвечает, тяжело выдыхает и снова целует Клинта, царапая щетиной подбородок.

— Три дня осталось, — отвечает он. — В пятницу я могу стать суперзлодеем, сидящем в тюрьме строгого режима.

Клинт пытается осознать услышанное. Не слишком долго. Он быстро заставляет себя перестать думать и прячет начинающую зарождаться тревогу поглубже. Похоже, Баки ждет ответа, поэтому Клинт уклончиво тянет: — Неа.

— У тебя не получится игнорировать такую возможность, — вздыхает Баки, и Клинт не согласен, потому что это именно то, что он делал, делает и продолжит делать. — Это вполне может случиться.

— Вот ты как запел… — говорит он, обнимая Баки. — Вчера ты очень убедительно заявил Стиву, что все будет хорошо.

— Я должен был. Разве нет? — отвечает тот и трется колючей щекой о грудь Клинта. — Он может не справиться, если будет думать, что со мной что-нибудь случится.

— А я справлюсь?

Баки смотрит Клинту в глаза. Потом выпрямляется и кладет ладони ему на щеки. Клинт поворачивает голову и целует его в запястье, удивляясь, какой размазней он стал рядом с Барнсом.

— Ты знаешь, что справишься, — тихо говорит Баки, нежно поглаживая челюсть Клинта. — В этом вопросе вы на противоположных сторонах спектра. Он только и делает, что беспокоится об этом. Ты же не загоняешься вообще.

Бартон пожимает плечами. Баки хмыкает и укладывается обратно на него, под одеялом вытягивая вдоль голых ног Клинта свои.

— Ты хоть чуть-чуть думал об этом? — спрашивает он, закрывая глаза.

Клинт моргает, рассеянно поглаживая Баки по волосам.  
— Нет, — честно говорит он. — Я не мастер тактических ходов. Я просто разбираюсь с фигней, когда она происходит.

Баки хмыкает еще раз и прижимается горячими, влажными губами к ключице Клинта.  
— Заставишь меня забыть обо всем?

— Непременно, — отвечает Клинт и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его.

***

Клинт с закрытыми глазами опирается на грудь Баки, повернув лицо к неяркому осеннему солнцу. Воздух прохладный, но у него в руках теплая кружка, а сзади теплый Баки, живой рукой обнимающий его за пояс. Крепкие, сильные бедра Баки — по обе стороны от бедер Клинта. Лениво покачивающиеся ноги Бартона, свисают с края крыши.

Они здесь уже несколько часов, но не говорят друг другу ни слова. Баки молча будит Клинта еще до восхода солнца, поднимается с кровати и выходит из комнаты. Сонный Клинт несколько мгновений размышляет и пугается, когда мозг начинает метаться между «о, Боже, сегодня слушания» и «он ушел, не попрощавшись, он ушел…».

Хорошо, что это быстро заканчивается. Баки возвращается с двумя кружками кофе, надежно зажатыми за ручки металлическими пальцами, и тянет правую руку Клинту. Тот так рад, что Баки тут и никуда не делся, что, не раздумывая, слезает с матраса, молча одевается и хватается за терпеливо ожидающую его руку.

Они смотрят, как солнце медленно поднимается над Манхэттеном, небо бледнеет, потом желтеет, а улицы внизу становятся всё более оживленными. Клинт потихоньку перестает чувствовать ноги от холода и от того, что они свисают с крыши, но ему все равно. Он счастлив, что жив и свободен, и что Баки решил провести это — возможно последнее — утро с ним.

Приближается полдень, когда Баки нежно целует Клинта в шею, привлекая внимание. Он поворачивает голову, когда Баки опускает подбородок на его плечо, обнимает за пояс обеими руками и крепче прижимает к себе.

— Ты в порядке? — Клинт смотрит на него, и Баки медленно кивает.

— Уже скоро, — говорит он.

— Нет, — автоматически протестует Клинт и чувствует, как руки на поясе сжимаются сильнее. Баки что-то говорит, но Клинт не понимает. То, что он видит на лице Баки — нечто среднее между раздражением и гневом.

Несмотря на то, что они бойфренды и все такое, Баки довольно часто сердится на Клинта, и он, как правило, смиряется с этим. Что вовсе не объясняет то, почему у него вдруг появляется комок в горле и почему он чувствует себя таким маленьким и жалким.

— Я не слышу, — говорит Бартон. И он не слишком хорошо слышит свой голос, но знает, что сейчас он звучит глупо и странно…

Баки отклоняется назад и разворачивает Клинта лицом к себе.  
— Эй, — отчетливо произносит он. — Эй, что с тобой? Клинт, что случилось?

— Я думаю об этом, — неуверенно отвечает он.

— Хорошо, что немного поздно, — Баки подаётся вперед и прижимается лбом к его лбу, а потом отстраняется, чтобы тот мог читать по губам. — Господи, мне выходить через пять минут, Клинт…

Бартон малодушно качает головой, не желая слушать.

— Черт побери! — кричит Баки. — И ты даже без ушей. Дерьмо! Так, ладно, читай по губам… Что бы ни случилось, тебе от меня не избавиться. Я не собираюсь отказываться от тебя. Они меня сажают, я опять сбегаю и возвращаюсь к тебе.

Клинт моргает.  
— И что, мы бегаем всю жизнь?

— Ну, было бы неплохо, — Баки пожимает плечами и устало улыбается. — Ты единственный в этом веке, кто заставляет меня оставаться в здравом уме. Я тебя не отдам.

И, Господи Боже, он говорит о таких важных, больших и страшных вещах, которые обычно заставляют Клинта исчезать со скоростью выпущенной стрелы, но сейчас это, похоже, именно то, что он хочет услышать.

— Ты слишком много на меня поставил, — говорит он. — Я не самая завидная партия.

Баки пожимает плечами.  
— Ну что я могу сказать… Поздно. Я выбираю раз в жизни.

— Ты абсолютно не разбираешься в людях.

Баки кивает.  
— Скорее всего. Но даже если и так, это не имеет никакого значения. Ты напоминаешь мне как это, быть настоящим. Чувствовать. Быть мной.

— О, Боже, — шепчет Клинт, опуская взгляд и чувствуя, как розовеют щеки. — Эээ… Я должен ответить? Я могу… Я знаю слова. Несколько…

— Просто скажи, что тоже любишь меня, и будем считать это нашим прощанием.

Клинт замирает. Ждет какого-нибудь ужасного приступа. Ждет, когда его испуганная часть — та, что все еще продолжает чувствовать холод и панически боится голубого свечения — начнет протестовать, но…

Ничего не происходит. И да, похоже, это оно…

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — тихо произносит он, и Баки, громко выдыхая, закрывает глаза и снова прислоняется лбом к его лбу, как-будто расслабляясь после этих слов. И тогда Клинт осознает, что Баки действительно, на сто процентов, выбрал его, а это значит, что отступать некуда.

Не то, чтобы он хотел этого… Просто еще никогда в жизни он не делал чего-либо без оглядки на «что же будет потом» или на «когда все это рухнет». Баки заставляет его понять, что происходящее сейчас — навсегда.

Баки отстраняется и оглядывается. Клинт поднимает взгляд и его сердце сжимается. Стив, засунув руки в карманы куртки, терпеливо ждет Баки у выхода.

— Ну ладно, — тихо говорит Клинт. — Иди, повеселись там.

— Мудак, — Баки грустно прижимается губами к его лбу. — Не жди.

Он встает — осторожно, чтобы не столкнуть Клинта вниз — наклоняется и, прежде чем быстро уйти, целует в макушку.

Вслед ему Бартон не смотрит…

***

— Почему? Ну почему ты вечно сидишь под потолком?

Задумавшийся Клинт вздрагивает. Не сильно. Приходится учитывать, что находится он на довольно узкой балке на почти восемнадцатифутовой высоте. Он смотрит со своего насеста вниз и видит ухмыляющегося Тони, который стоит прямо под ним, сложив руки на груди.

— Лучше вижу на расстоянии, — рассеянно отвечает Клинт. — Что такое?

— Они прибыли на слушания, — говорит он, перебрасывая телефон из руки в руку. — Мы ничего не узнаем, пока всё не закончится. Хочешь, я подключусь к камерам?

Клинт ошарашенно моргает.  
— А ты можешь?

Тони сверлит его возмущенным взглядом.  
— Ты попадешь в пенни с девяноста футов?

— Ясно. Глупый вопрос, прости, — кивает Клинт и представляет, каково это будет — следить за слушаниями по монитору. — Нет. Не хочу. Я ничего не смогу сделать.

— Тренировка беспомощности, — соглашается Тони. — Может, тогда спустишься и поможешь мне разделаться с бутылкой виски?

— Мне не нравится, когда ты напиваешься, — отвечает Клинт и морщится. — Извини, но у меня сейчас стресс и я не сильно адекватен.

— Не парься. Я не жду от тебя ясности мышления, — Тони пожимает плечами. — Ладно. А что скажешь, если бутылка будет у тебя? И я даю тебе разрешение заложить меня Роджерсу, если выйду за рамки. Просто… Ну, у меня тоже стресс и я не испытываю ни малейшего интереса к изучению любых других видов борьбы с ним.

— Ты это для меня делаешь или для себя? — прищуривается Клинт, подозрительно глядя на столь настойчивого Старка.

— Для обоих? — вопросительным тоном отвечает он. — Давай. Пожалуйста. Стив разорется, если я напьюсь один.

— Он будет кричать в любом случае, но тогда и на меня тоже, — вздыхает Клинт, но сбрасывает с перекладины веревку и цепляется за нее ногой.

— Да, если захочет, чтобы ты пожаловался своему парню, — говорит Тони, как будто это само собой разумеется.

Клинт ловко закручивает веревку, и она бьет концом Тони по коленям, заставляя отступить.  
— С каких это пор я стал совершенно беспомощным?

— Я этого не говорил. Я пытаюсь сказать, что у тебя жуткий парень.

Клинт замирает и невольно начинает улыбаться.  
— Да, мой бойфренд очень крутой.

— Но не настолько классный, как я, — с ухмылкой заканчивает Тони. — Хотя нам и приходится конкурировать с суперсолдатами… О, Бартон, мы срочно должны основать клуб ребят, физически слегка не дотягивающих до своих бойфрендов.

Клинт фыркает, берет лук, вешает на плечо и аккуратно соскальзывает вниз.  
— Ты о чем? Я, между прочим, состою из двух сотен фунтов роскошных американских мышц.

— Чего только не напридумываешь, чтобы спокойно спать ночами, — говорит Тони, глядя на Клинта, отходящего от веревки. — Ну всё, пошли. Давай поскорее забудем о проблемах, употребив дорогой алкоголь.

— Когда ты так формулируешь… — устало выдыхает Бартон. — Веди.

***

Спустя два с половиной часа бутылка пустеет — одна, Клинт занял твердую принципиальную позицию в этом вопросе, и Тони, как ни странно, послушался — а они, в тысячный раз, обсудив еду на вынос, продолжают играть в покер.

Они как раз завершают восьмой круг и по третьему разу заводят спор о преимуществах (недостатках) пиццы по сравнению с тайской едой, когда звонит телефон Тони.

На экране фотография Роджерса.

Клинт замирает и забывает о зажатых в руке картах. Лицо Тони становится пустым, он медленно садится, ставит бокал на стол и кладет карты. Потом смотрит на Клинта и ждет. Тот резко кивает, и Тони встает, берет телефон, проводит по экрану, отвечая на звонок, и включает громкую связь.

— Да, — говорит он.

— Его оправдали, — произносит Стив, и Тони поднимает брови. Клинт хмурится и наклоняется, практически складываясь пополам.

— Тогда почему такой тон? — спрашивает он.

Повисает тишина, потом Стив продолжает.

— Он свободен, если уйдет от нас. Ему нельзя в башню. Не разрешено никуда, где есть электронные носители, на которых содержится секретная информация, до которой он сможет добраться… Ему выделили квартиру в Бруклине.

Голос Стива звучит совершенно убито. Точно так же, как чувствует себя Клинт.

— Ему совсем запретили появляться в башне? — громко уточняет Тони. — А если я все перекрою? Я могу обезопасить…

— Я предлагал, — говорит Стив. — Но он Зимний Солдат, Тони. Компьютерные взломы — это то, чему его учили. И, кроме того, они недовольны, что в башне полно оружия.

— Я могу всё исправить, — быстро говорит Старк. — Убрать оружие…

— СМБ не хочет, чтобы он находился рядом со мной, — перебивает Стив, и Тони замолкает. — Будет оружие или нет, они знают, что ему приказали убить меня, и не важно, что он больше не находится ни под чьим гребаным влиянием…

— Я знаю, Стив, — говорит Тони, вставая и начиная вышагивать по комнате. — Мы разберемся, не паникуй. Просто… где сейчас Баки?

— Не знаю, — отвечает он, и напряжение в его голосе звучит катастрофически близко к пределу. — Мы вышли со слушаний, я обернулся, а он пропал.

— Что? — кричит Клинт, и окружающий мир застывает. Просто, блядь, жмёт на паузу на пульте и замирает, пока он ошарашенно моргает, забывает дышать и с трудом заставляет себя открыть рот. — Не понял?

— Исчез, — потерянно выдыхает Стив. — Клинт, он ушел…


	8. Chapter 8

Найти Баки оказывается не очень сложным делом.

Стив возвращается в башню, получив от СМБ приказ — ни в коем случае не пытаться связаться с Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом. Он для них уже не Зимний Солдат, но пока и не тот, кому они доверяют. Роджерс, несмотря на угрозы, собирается тут же бежать, искать Баки, но после того, как Клинт заверяет, что справится сам — при этом, не подставляя его, не приводя СМБ в ярость или не давая им повода опять арестовать его — соглашается не делать этого.

Свирепо проклиная СМБ, правительство, Стива, погоду и своего бродячего парня, Клинт получает от Роджерса адрес новой Бруклинской квартиры Барнса и выходит под дождь. Стив настаивает, что Баки ни за что не пойдет туда, но Клинт его игнорирует, потому что не собирается прислушиваться к советам человека, уже успевшего сегодня потерять его бестолкового бойфренда.

Найдя нужный дом, он утыкается в дверь, защищенную кодом безопасности, и видит, что напротив нужной ему квартиры 9В отсутствует звонок. Если бы это было обычное старое здание, он мог бы легко взломать замок, но ЩИТ и СМБ решили поселить сюда бывшего Зимнего Солдата, поэтому Клинт считает, что это будет не так просто. Не желая получить удар током или подорваться на какой-нибудь особо хитрой мине-ловушке, а также, не будучи уверенным, что здание не кишит тайными агентами ЩИТа, готовыми пырнуть его ножом, пристрелить или сообщить о нем руководству, он покидает парадный вход и обходит здание с тыла.

Мысленно добавив отсутствующую пожарную лестницу в список проклинаемых вещей, Клинт запускает под крышу стрелу с веревкой. Вытирая капли дождя с лица и матеря онемевшие пальцы, он начинает относительно легко, но все же немного скованно, осуществлять восхождение по стене.

Он останавливается на узком выступе под окном нужной квартиры и сквозь пелену дождя заглядывает внутрь. Сердце Клинта замирает, когда он видит знакомую фигуру, сидящую к нему спиной. С трудом сглатывая, он тянет руку и тихонько стучит в стекло.

Баки подскакивает и оглядывается, поднимая металлический кулак и готовясь к бою с тем, кто осмелился его побеспокоить. Увидев Клинта, он удивленно распахивает глаза и расслабляется, а потом качает головой и начинает бормотать что-то, сильно смахивающее на нецензурщину.

Клинт вздрагивает, когда струйка воды стекает ему за воротник и запоздало вспоминает об аппаратах — левый решает, что категорически не одобряет дождь и перестает работать. Бартон еще раз стучит в окно — теперь уже более требовательно — и на этот раз Баки делает шаг и поворачивает ручку.

— Какого хера ты творишь? — шипит он, распахивая створку, хватает Клинта и втаскивает внутрь. Потом выглядывает наружу, смотрит вверх, вниз, снова матерится, цепляет веревку, остервенело дергает ее и, прежде чем закрыть окно, втягивает на подоконник.

— Тебя ищу, — отвечает Клинт и крутит головой, пытаясь стряхнуть с волос воду. — Ты потерялся, Стив в панике.

— Мне нельзя находиться рядом с ним, — говорит Баки. — Поэтому, я отправился домой.

— Это не твой дом, — оглядываясь, произносит Клинт. Тут совсем неплохо — чисто, современно, удобно, и есть все, что может понадобиться Баки — но абсолютно неправильно. Во-первых, отсутствует бардак, как в их комнатах в башне. Во-вторых, на полу нет матраса. В-третьих — оружия на кофейном столике. И это только на первый взгляд…

— Сейчас — мой, — равнодушно тянет Баки и выходит из комнаты. — Подожди тут.

Клинт, глядя ему вслед, садится на новенький диван, сморщившись, снимает аппараты и начинает вынимать батарейки, проверяя, не слишком ли их залило, и тщательно обтирая об майку на груди.

Баки возвращается с полотенцем.

— Я глухой, — говорит Бартон, демонстрируя слуховые аппараты. — Потерпи.

Баки кивает и осторожно садится на столик прямо перед ним. Потом протягивает руку и кладет полотенце ему на голову, слегка промакивая волосы.

Клинт приподнимает края, чтобы закрепить BTE, и облегченно выдыхает, когда оба без проблем срабатывают.

— Старк может сделать их фиолетовыми и ультрачувствительными, но, по-видимому, не водонепроницаемыми.

— И этому человеку Стив собирался доверить мою руку, — вздыхает Баки и трет глаза.

— Ты как? — отваживается Клинт.

— Отлично. Мне запрещено общение с лучшим другом, потому что я пытался его убить; не разрешено жить там, где мне действительно нравится; я не могу покинуть город; и если я что-то сделаю не так, на меня начнется охота.

— Бак…

— Да нет, все не так плохо, — вставая, говорит он. — Я имею в виду, что они бы могли уже сегодня арестовать меня. И, по крайней мере, они счастливы, что я больше не зомбированный киллер, верно? Это уже что-то.

Клинт открывает рот, но понятия не имеет, что именно сказать, поэтому тут же беспомощно закрывает. Черт бы побрал эти слова! Он смотрит на Баки, идущего к новой кофеварке, стоящей на стойке в кухне.

— И мне разрешено бывать в обществе, просто надо держаться подальше от секретной информации, — громко говорит Баки. — Я имею в виду, что в доме же есть гражданские, и СМБ либо доверяет мне, что я не кинусь тут же убивать их, либо им плевать на этих людей. Я просто должен быть на привязи. Ничего страшного. Раньше мой поводок был еще короче.

— Баки, — говорит Клинт, тоже вставая. — Перестань.

— Что? — устало спрашивает тот, поворачиваясь лицом. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я начал рыдать? Мы же знали, что будет херово. Так и случилось. Но могло быть еще хуже. Я мог бы уже умереть или гнить в каком-нибудь лагере в Сибири.

Он разворачивается, нажимает кнопку на кофеварке и, тяжело вздохнув, протягивает Клинту руку. Тот делает шаг, позволяя обнять себя, хотя и не совсем согласен с его словами.

— Я не вынесу заключения, — тихо, тихо говорит Баки. — Нет… Я должен быть с тобой.

— Но… Так много компромиссов, Бак. Ты от столького должен отказаться ради свободы…

— Ну, это не так много.

— Тебе придется отказаться от Стива.

Баки замолкает. И хмурится.  
— Мы начали это обсуждать, но времени не хватило, — не совсем уверенно говорит он. — Они обещали пересмотреть это условие.

— Просто… — растерянно начинает Клинт. — Ты не заслуживаешь такого. Это несправедливо.

— Эй, ты же не станешь расстраиваться? — Баки притягивает его ближе, обнимая за пояс. — Что есть, то есть. Я рад, что не хуже.

Он наклоняется и мягко целует Клинта. Когда их губы соприкасаются, Бартон может признать, что да, он, безусловно, счастлив, что Баки оправдали, но не прыгает от радости, узнав о таком количестве условий, навязанных СМБ. Это действительно фарс — они оправдали его, но все еще относятся как к угрозе, которую необходимо контролировать…

Баки смотрит на него, как будто не решается сказать еще что-то, снова целует и отстраняется.  
— Ты на вкус, как виски.

— Я был с Тони, — пожимая плечами, сообщает Клинт.

— Стив ненавидит его пьянки.

— Ага, точно. Но Тони невозможно остановить, если он не собирается останавливаться. Он в порядке. Я разливал.

Баки фыркает, разжимает руки, поворачивается к полке и достает две кружки.  
— Это не сильно внушает доверие. Когда мы гуляли по Бруклину, ты, если помнишь, споил мне пять литров…

Он замолкает и каменеет, как дикое животное в разгар охоты, сжимая пальцами ручку шкафчика.

— Бак?

Тот медленно протягивает руку к задней стенке и металлическими пальцами нащупывает что-то в углу. Раздается щелчок, треск ломающегося дерева, и Баки яростно дергает рукой. Кружка падает и разбивается, а Баки поворачивается к Клинту, сжимая в руке что-то, похожее на оптоволоконный кабель.

Ах, козлы…

Это камера. Клинт видел такие раньше. Он собственноручно устанавливал подобные в разных укромных местах, работая на ЩИТ. Хотя, к этой он, конечно же, отношения не имеет.

Они вдвоем смотрят на провод, который тихо-мирно висит в сжатых пальцах Баки и не подозревает, что означает его присутствие здесь. Клинт проводит мысленные параллели, и его желудок делает сальто…

Баки разжимает ладонь и хватается за шкаф. Он срывает его со стены, роняя посуду на пол. Клинт задушено ойкает, отскакивая назад, когда Баки швыряет шкаф через всю комнату. Тот попадает в картину с видом на Нью-Йоркский горизонт. Стекло бьется, издавая звук, похожий на выстрел.

— Баки, нет!

Но он, по-видимому, считает, что это как раз таки «Баки, да», потому что игнорирует вопль, срывая со стены следующий шкафчик. Клинт, подойдя ближе, хватает его за руку, но Баки отталкивает его. Движение получается настолько мощным, что Клинт отлетает назад, бьется затылком о кофейный столик и валится на пол неуклюжим комом переплетенных конечностей. Баки даже не оборачивается, просто продолжает один за другим срывать шкафчики. После того, как затихает звук разбитого стекла, издаваемый последним предметом мебели, Баки, с искаженным от ярости лицом, переключается на бытовую технику. Клинт отползает подальше, тяжело поднимается и, не обращая внимания на подгибающиеся колени, бросается к двери в спальню.  
— Ох, бля, бля, бля, — бормочет он, захлопывая дверь и падая на кровать. И начинает настороженно прислушиваться к звукам продолжающегося разгрома. Раздаётся оглушительный грохот и — Господи, помилуй — он что, диванчиками бросается?

Первая мысль — позвонить Роджерсу. Но Клинт тут же вспоминает, что Стиву нельзя находиться рядом с Баки, и, кроме того, он сойдет с ума, увидев всё это. Тони? Нет, он слишком близок Стиву. Наташа? Опять нет, Баки ей ни капли не доверяет…

А он еще, как последний кретин, оставил лук в другой комнате. И пульсирующая боль в затылке, которая чувствуется даже сейчас, в разгар всплеска адреналина, начинает напрягать все сильнее.

— Не выходи из квартиры, пожалуйста, не выходи из квартиры, — пытаясь перекричать шум, умоляет Клинт. Он сможет справиться, если Баки ограничится разгромом квартиры, но если выйдет наружу, его арестуют и упекут в каталажку, и остаток жизни Клинт будет встречаться с ним в часы посещений под наблюдением охраны.

Баки выдыхается — вроде — минут через десять после того, как начал превращать помещение в руины. Раздается заключительный треск и повисает тишина. Клинт смотрит на дверь, напряженно ждет и думает, не должен ли он пойти и оценить нанесенный ущерб.

Прежде чем он решает подняться, дверь распахивается и тихо входит Барнс. Он идет к Клинту и протягивает руку.

В ней двенадцать оптоволоконных камер.

— И это я даже тут не смотрел, — сообщает он. — И в ванной.

Баки берет Клинта за плечо, поднимает и отводит обратно в гостиную. Бартон потрясенно выдыхает, оглядываясь по сторонам и осторожно переступая через то, что осталось от книжного шкафа.

— Мне нравится, как ты тут все обустроил, — морщась, произносит он, глядя на диван, боком неустойчиво опирающийся на холодильник.

— Заткнись, — говорит Баки. — Просто, блядь, заткнись! Этого надо было ожидать. Они ни за что не оставили бы меня без присмотра в здании, полном гражданских…

— Успокойся, — говорит Клинт, подходя ближе, и тянет на себя. Баки поддается, и Клинт крепко обнимет его, переступая ногами по битому стеклу.

Проходит примерно десять секунд, когда Баки поднимает голову с плеча Клинта и напрягается. Бартон собирается спросить, в чем дело, но тут же слышит сам. Звук приближающейся сирены.

— О, черт, — шипит он и подбегает к окну. Свет от синих вращающихся ламп скользит по его лицу. — О, черт! Баки, копы.

— Что ж, вечер перестает быть томным, — вздыхает тот, вставая у него за плечом.

— Теперь ты заткнись, — в отчаянии говорит Клинт, хватаясь за волосы. — Блядь, наверное, кто-то услышал шум и позвонил…

— Ну, я управился за два часа, — иронизирует Баки, а Клинт поворачивается и толкает его.

— Ты чего стоишь? Быстро. Спальня. Окно. Бегом…

Баки замирает, переводит взгляд на окно, затем обратно на Клинта и кивает, как будто пытаясь убедить себя.  
— Хорошо, — кивает он. — Идем.

Клинт хватает лук, и они, перепрыгнув останки книжного шкафа, бегут в спальню. Баки залезает на кровать, распахивает окно и смотрит вниз.  
— Ты первый, — говорит он, и Клинт с луком в руке высовывается из окна, трясет головой, смахивая воду с лица, и стреляет вверх.

— Готово, давай, — выдыхает он, ныряя обратно в комнату.

— Ты первый, — нетерпеливо повторяет Баки.

— Нет, уходи!

— Клинт! Выйди из этого блядского окна, или я тебя выкину!

— Нет, послушай, — произносит Клинт, настойчиво заглядывая в глаза. — Сейчас копы придут. И ЩИТ скоро явится. А тут полный… Я останусь, а ты иди.

— Что?

— Ну что — что? Скажу, это был я. Тебя-то они сразу арестуют! — кричит Клинт. — Просто иди, ладно?

— Ты идиот, — говорит Баки, хватает Клинта за шею, притягивая ближе, и целует, прежде чем вылезти в окно.

— Не жди, — ухмыляется он и, быстро скользя по веревке, пропадает из виду.

О чем, черт побери, он думал, размышляет Клинт, захлопывая окно и возвращаясь в разгромленную квартиру, и тут же слышит стук в дверь и голос, произносящий что-то типа «департамент полиции Нью-Йорка» и «сообщение о нарушении общественного порядка».

Он вздыхает, подходит к двери, открывает замок и возвращается в центр комнаты, становясь между обломками кофемашины и растерзанными комнатными цветами, затем кладет лук и поднимает руки за голову.

— Входите, — кричит он. Дверь резко открывается и появляется группа полицейских с оружием в руках. Они внимательно осматриваются, а тот, что впереди, озадаченно останавливается.

— Эээ, я Мститель? — начинает Клинт, и офицер, в замешательстве сморщив нос, опускает пистолет.

— Хоукгай?

Клинт тяжело вздыхает и роняет голову на грудь, почти касаясь подбородком. Отлично. Просто замечательно. И этот туда же…

***

— Клинт!

Бартон дергается, услышав собственное имя, и почти сваливается со скамьи, на которой дремлет. Поднимает голову и вскакивает, когда видит стоящего в дверях камеры Тони, с телефоном в руке и в солнцезащитных очках, хотя здесь кошмарное освещение.

— Ты должен был сделать всего одну вещь, — категорично заявляет он. — Всего одну. Найти Баки. А не устраивать дебош и не попадать за решетку. И не стоить мне нескольких тысяч долларов, потраченных на твое освобождение.

— Я верну, — обещает Клинт, а затем вспоминает о состоянии своего банковского счета. — Любовью?

— Идем. Стив там на стенку лезет, беспокоясь о вас с Баки, так что — спасибо огромное.

— Я не хотел, — говорит Клинт, следуя за Тони из камеры, и слегка подпрыгивает, увидев огромного полицейского, маячившего за дверью, с целью, вероятно, убедиться, что он не доставляет хлопот. — Где мой лук? Ты забрал его?

— Твой лук и ботинки в машине, — говорит Тони. — Документы готовы.

— Оперативно…

— Меня беспокоит, что тебе есть с чем сравнивать…

— Как будто, тебя никогда не забирали, — ехидничает Бартон.

— Так. Это твоя ночь позора, давай не будем обо мне, — беззаботно говорит Тони и, проходя мимо, хлопает офицера по плечу. — Спасибо за помощь. Я твой должник. И мы договорились, помнишь? Если репортеры пронюхают, сообщаешь о Хоукае и его крошечной оплошности, и о Железном Человеке, в критические моменты бескорыстно и самоотверженно приходящем друзьям на помощь.

— Как скажешь, — хмыкает коп. Клинт закатывает глаза, направляясь к выходу.

— До встречи, Хоукгай!

Он игнорирует брошенный вызов, выходит и тут же стонет, оказываясь голыми ногами на мокром тротуаре. По крайней мере, Тони, как обычно, припарковался прямо перед входом. В месте, где парковка отсутствует в принципе.

Клинт слегка белеет, видя, сидящего на месте водителя, Роджерса.

— Что? — говорит Тони, проталкиваясь мимо него. — Ты напоил меня. Я не мог вести.

— Он будет в бешенстве, — бормочет Клинт и плетется к машине, чувствуя себя бунтующим подростком, которого ожидает нагоняй от родителей. Проклятье. Он бы предпочел, чтобы Брюс с Тором стали дублерами-Мстителями его родителей — они не умеют также ловко, как Роджерс, заставлять его чувствовать себя виноватым.

Мокрый и уставший, он забирается на заднее сиденье и хлопает дверью. По крыше барабанит дождь. Клинт сползает пониже, пытаясь стать невидимкой, пока Старк усаживается на пассажирское сиденье.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Стив, и Клинт поднимает взгляд, тут же раздражаясь и от вопроса, и от тона.

— Хоукгай разнес квартиру, — сообщает Тони, прежде чем Клинт может придумать хоть что-нибудь умное. — Соседи вызывали полицию. Железный Человек его героически спас.

Клинт сверлит Тони взглядом, но ему далеко до взгляда Роджерса, обращенного на него.  
— Это был Баки, — говорит он, и Клинт кивает. — Ты взял вину на себя, — добавляет он, и Клинт снова кивает. Стив вздыхает и разворачивается к рулю. — И ты угадал, где он будет.

— Не подумай, что я придираюсь, но ты припарковал машину в месте, где парковка запрещена, — встревает Тони. — Ты нарушаешь закон, Стив.

Роджерс вздыхает и злобно косится на него, но заводит мотор и трогается со скоростью выше, чем ожидал Клинт — шины, конечно, не визжат, но он готов поспорить, к этому близко — и он быстро хватается за дверную ручку.

— Так, теперь я знаю, что ты тоже нарушаешь скоростные ограничения.

Стив игнорирует его. Сегодня это, кажется, происходит довольно часто.  
— Значит, он ушел? Куда?

— Понятия не имею, — отвечает Клинт, и его желудок испуганно сжимается. Но ведь это не так плохо. Он искренне верит в способности Баки держаться подальше от неприятностей. Правда…

Стив оглядывается через плечо, сжимая челюсти.  
— Так ты потерял его.

Клинт смотрит обиженно.  
— Ты потерял его первым!

— Ладно, ладно, давайте просто все признаем, что потеряли Терминатора и двинемся дальше, — встревает Тони. — Клинт, вы договорились о встрече?

— Нет, — отвечает тот. — Копы нагрянули внезапно. Но он не уедет из города.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спрашивает Стив.

— Ну, я заставил его сбежать и позволить мне взять вину на себя, — пожимает плечами Клинт. — Значит, он не заинтересован в том, чтобы его арестовали. Он появится.

— Если только его все-таки не арестуют за какую-нибудь ерунду.

— Да ладно, — говорит Клинт, указывая на себя. — У него есть всё, чтобы вернуться. Он не станет делать глупости.

— Ну, тебе видней, — говорит Тони и поворачивается к Роджерсу. — Судьба твоего лучшего друга зависит от его тяги к прессу Хоукая.

Клинт оживляется.  
— Ты думаешь, мой пресс притягателен?

Тони пожимает плечами.  
— По шкале от одного до Стива, я бы сказал у тебя твердая девятка.

— Согласен.

— Вы можете заткнуться хоть на десять секунд? — взрывается Роджерс. — Это серьезно.

— Я знаю, что серьезно — меня арестовали, — говорит Клинт. — Опять. Он появится, Стив.

Роджерс крепко сжимает руль и раздается громкий треск. Тони смотрит на Стива и пожимает плечами; по-видимому, ломающий один из его ультрадорогих автомобилей Кэп, не вызывает у него бурных эмоций. Хотя Клинт не уверен, это потому, что сейчас Роджерс прав или потому, что у него этих машин — хоть пруд пруди.

— А что нам сейчас делать?

Клинт смотрит, как дворники елозят по стеклу, потом моргает. Стив глядит на него через плечо, Тони разворачивается к нему лицом, и тогда Бартон понимает, что вопрос адресован ему. Он сейчас даже не Мститель, а Капитан Америка и Железный Человек смотрят на него, ожидая ответа на довольно проблемный вопрос.

— Хм.

Тони вдумчиво кивает.  
— Я полностью поддерживаю любой план, который начинается с «хм».

— Вернемся в башню, — говорит Клинт. — Он знает мой номер и, когда появится шанс, обязательно позвонит. А еще, мы ведь можем использовать твои технологии наблюдения, правда?

— Какие технологии наблюдения? — Тони смотрит на Клинта, спустив очки на кончик носа.

— …те, которых у тебя нет?

Стив вздыхает.  
— Тони, я знаю.

— Так, ладно. Я тебе не врал, потому что ты спрашивал о наблюдении в башне…

— Если ты найдешь Баки, я не буду злиться, — говорит Стив и хмурится. — Почему ты всегда думаешь обо мне самое худшее?

— Эй, нам только вот этой фигни сейчас не хватает, — возмущенно шипит Клинт, пролезая между передними сидениями, в надежде на то, что его голова сможет помешать созреванию любых потенциально опасных аргументов. — Можем мы уже сосредоточиться на поисках Баки?

— Поиски Баки… История моей гребаной жизни, — бормочет Роджерс, и Клинт сочувственно хлопает его по плечу, задаваясь вопросом, хватит ли у него сейчас сил, чтобы засмеяться.

***

Тони с кружкой кофе в руке сидит и смотрит в монитор, наблюдая за происходящим по ту сторону камер, переключаемых ДЖАРВИСом. Стив висит у него за плечом, и Клинт втайне гордится тем, как Старк справляется с этим — Капитан Америка, тревожно заглядывающий вам через плечо, кого угодно может свести с ума.

— Насколько мы можем судить, он не садился ни в одно транспортное средство, покидающее город, — произносит Тони, скользя взглядом по мелькающим картинкам.

— Хорошо, — говорит Клинт и, прижимая мобильный плечом к уху, закидывает M&Мс в рот и вздыхает. — Эх, жаль, Наташа не берет трубку.

— Куда она направилась? — Стив, наклонившись, берет кружку Тони и делает глоток. — Я ее спрашивал…

— Дилетант, — фыркает Клинт, поднимая взгляд. — Думаешь, нам Баки тяжело найти? Попробуй отыскать Романофф, когда она этого не хочет.

— Я пойду туда, — говорит Стив, кивая на экран, и отворачивается. — Буду искать.

— Эй, эй, тебе нельзя, — протестует Тони. И это, безусловно, является ужасной ошибкой. Потому что, несмотря на то, что Стив останавливается, его плечи каменеют прямо на глазах. И Клинт усилием воли заставляет собственные пальцы перестать тянуться к аппаратам, чтобы вытащить их до начала бури.

— Мне нельзя?

— СМБ может арестовать его, если они увидят вас вместе!

— СМБ может отправиться нахуй!

— Сэр, могу я… — внезапно вступает ДЖАРВИС, и если бы он не был голосом бесплотного робота, Клинт с удовольствием расцеловал бы его. — Считаю, что располагаю сведениями, которые могут оказаться полезными.

Напряжение нарастает. Клинт садится ровнее и убирает телефон от уха. Тони выдыхает, отворачивается от Стива и кивает.  
— Ладно, удиви меня.

— Прежде чем сержант Барнс отправился на слушание с капитаном Роджерсом, он запросил частную информацию с внутренних серверов.

Клинт замирает. Впрочем, как и Стив.  
— Какую именно?

— Домашний адрес агента Бартона.

Клинт вскакивает. Потому что просто не может сейчас сидеть.  
— Иии… Ты дал ему эти сведения?

— Нет. Поскольку информация на этих серверах входит в особо охраняемую группу, я ответил, что не могу ему ее сообщить.

Тони стонет.  
— Твою мать, ДЖАРВИС, когда ты научишься исполнять то, что тебе говорят.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — возмущенно заявляет ИскИн. — Я всегда очень бдительно отношусь к безопасности всех, находящихся в башне, а также к безопасности информации из…

— Хорошо, хорошо… Лекцию отложим на потом, — перебивает его Тони. — Отправь-ка лучше Барнсу адрес Хоукая. У него ведь есть мобильный?

— Отправляю, — сообщает оскорбленный ДЖАРВИС. — Да, есть. И если он сейчас у сержанта, то информация уже доставлена.

— Так, ладно, идем, — зовет Стив, направляясь к двери. Его челюсть выглядит настолько решительной и героической, что Клинт еле сдерживает себя от того, чтобы впасть в сопливый восторг или пошутить по этому поводу. Потому что, скорее всего, в своем нынешнем состоянии оценить этого Стив не сможет. — Тащите свои задницы в машину. У нас имеется один идиот, которого срочно нужно отыскать.

***

Сердце бьется как сумасшедшее. Клинт несется по лестнице своего дома, проклиная сломанный лифт. Стив с Тони остались парковать машину, а он несколько минут назад выскочил возле соседнего здания, чтобы добраться сюда первым. Тони кричал что-то вслед о специальных замках для детей, когда Клинт выпрыгнул практически на ходу, и его чуть не раздавило проезжающее мимо такси, пока он рысью преодолевал три полосы встречного движения. Не раздавило… Ключевое слово — чуть. Он всё еще цел и полон решимости найти Баки, а также надежды, что он придет сюда, как только получит адрес, а Клинт встретит его…

Он вваливается в квартиру и замирает, бессильно опуская руки.

— Серьезно?

— Хай, — невнятно произносит Баки ртом, полным пиццы — он, развалившись, сидит на диване, уложив ноги на кофейный столик. Неспешно пережевывает, глотает и начинает вдохновенно облизывать металлические пальцы.— Что-то ты небыстро. Я совсем заждался…

— ДЖАРВИС отправил тебе адрес пятнадцать минут назад, — обиженно бурчит Клинт, пытаясь стряхнуть воду с волос. Блядский дождь!

— Ну да, ну да… Вообще-то, я тут уже часа четыре загораю… — задумчиво тянет Баки и, нагнувшись, берет бутылку пива.

— Что? Но как?

— Ну, тебя, вроде как, совершенно не напугала перспектива ареста, — он пожимает плечами. — И я понял, что тебя задерживали и раньше. Пошел в ближайший полицейский участок, пофлиртовал, хорошенько попросил и — вот он, твой адрес.

— Ты пошел… Ты флиртовал, чтобы тебе дали мой адрес? Ты… Зимний Солдат флиртует, чтобы получить информацию?

— Ну, с сегодняшнего утра я не Зимний Солдат, — уточняет Баки. — И у меня есть уникальный набор навыков, который не ограничивается стрельбой и исключительным владением холодным оружием. Я начал флиртовать, чтобы что-то получить, с тысяча девятьсот сорокового, чувак.

— Стив будет в шоке, когда придет сюда и увидит, что ты, как ни в чем не бывало, сидишь тут и жрешь пиццу, — говорит Клинт. — Они сегодня и так уже вытащили меня из тюрьмы под залог, а теперь его уровень стресса достигнет критического уровня.

— Он справится, — зевает Баки. — А если нет, то придется моему большому, сильному мужчине вступиться за меня.

И он с победным превосходством улыбается Клинту. Тот вздыхает, когда слышит звук суперсолдатских шагов на лестничной клетке. Их он различает даже в аппаратах.

— Я сегодня уже жертвовал собой ради тебя, — говорит он и валится рядом с Баки на диван. Тот протестующе скрипит, и Клинт морщится — его обстановка сильно далека от роскоши башни. — Так что со Стивом Роджерсом будешь разбираться сам.

— Ну, Клинт! Ну, один разочек! — надувается Баки.

— Не выйдет, — фыркает Бартон и тянет руку за куском его пиццы. Шаги звучат громче, и, наконец, в дверном проеме появляются Стив и Тони. Паника на лице Роджерса тут же сменяется презрительным скептицизмом.

— Ты издеваешься?!

Баки вздыхает, косится на Клинта и шепчет:  
— Пожалуйста?

— Неа, — отвечает тот и наклоняется за его пивом. — Ты справишься, я в тебя верю.

***

В квартире неспокойно… Баки, сложив руки на груди, стоит за стойкой, на которой сидит Клинт, доедая оставшуюся после Барнса пиццу. Тони со Стивом плечом к плечу застыли около телевизора, и Стив сейчас опять являет собой полноценного, ненавидящего подчиняться, занудного Стива Роджерса. И теперь уже Тони находит это зрелище презабавным, но кусает губу, пытаясь не рассмеяться.

Около двери, гневно скрестив на груди руки, расположился Фьюри, орущий на Баки и Стива. Чуть дальше находится Мария Хилл, которая сверлит их яростными взглядами и тоже периодически орёт. Баки поочередно смотрит то на одну, то на другого, параллельно выдавая Фьюри мятежные злобные комментарии. Тони свои саркастические выпады, на этот раз, предусмотрительно держит за зубами.

Дискуссия, похоже, будет продолжаться вечно. Если, конечно, в ближайшее время кто-нибудь не предпримет решительных шагов. Так как, на данный момент, они с Тони единственные, кто не принимает участия в побоище, Клинт начинает подозревать, что этими смельчаками должны стать именно они. У них пока отсутствуют выдающиеся рекорды в решении тонких вопросов без прибегания к: а) стрельбе или б) взрывам, но, судя по всему, это вскоре может произойти.

Выпрыгивание из окна начинает казаться довольно привлекательным вариантом.

— Ему запрещен доступ в башню Мстителей, — в миллионный раз произносит Фьюри. — Прости, но пока ДЖАРВИС и все секреты Старка находятся на ее серверах, ему не позволят попасть туда.

— Тони может сказать ДЖАРВИСу всё заблокировать, — в миллион первый раз парирует Стив.

— Не говоря уже о том, что там полно оружия, — раздается голос Хилл. Господи, она мелкая, но такая шумная! — Послушай, Капитан. Нам очень жаль, но он не может остаться с тобой.

— А вы не можете сказать, что он свободен и тут же настаивать на тотальном контроле! — Стив откидывается назад. — Это несправедливо. Ведь всё просто. Черное или белое. Вы либо оправдали его, либо нет.

— Ничто никогда не бывает черным или белым. Или ты до сих пор не понял этого? — раздраженно говорит Фьюри.

— Его необходимо контролировать, — вступает Хилл. — Прости, Барнс, но…

— Да ради Бога, — устало кивает Баки. — Я всё понимаю. Хотя, может быть, если бы вы соблюдали оговоренные условия, мы бы здесь так горячо не дебатировали.

— Камеры являлись мерой предосторожности!

— Это нарушение конфиденциальности!

И всё начинается снова. Тони смотрит на Клинта и кивает в сторону Фьюри, сопровождая движение многозначительным шевелением бровями, и Клинт понимает, что это намек на тот самый решительный шаг. Он в ответ качает головой, а Тони принимается смотреть еще многозначительнее — хотя, куда уж больше — и поднимает брови практически к корням волос.

Клинт от него отворачивается. Ему вообще не обязательно тут находиться. Он даже не Мститель. У него нет никакого авторитета ни в СМБ, ни в ЩИТе, и он не может…

Его руки сзади касаются прохладные твердые пальцы. Он оборачивается. Баки напряженно смотрит на него. Его беспокойство едва заметно, но Клинт прекрасно разбирается в его мимике и… это становится решающим доводом.

Блядь…

Клинт вздыхает, трет затылок и, прежде чем соскользнуть со стойки, почти незаметно кивает Барнсу. Его желудок чувствует себя накрепко завязанным в узел, ведь Клинт прекрасно знает, что должен сказать. Но это так сложно, и все его демоны поднимают сейчас свои ублюдочные синие головы и нашептывают, что ему здесь не место и что он не может себе доверять…

Херушки! Он сможет это сделать.

Клинт несколько раз глубоко вдыхает и, успокаиваясь, делает выбор. Надеется, что правильный.

— Эй, Ник, могу я снова стать Мстителем?

Повисает мертвая тишина. Все поворачиваются к нему, и Клинту кажется, что вся комната затаила дыхание. Но, как ни странно, он думает, что сейчас впервые за долгое время смог вдохнуть полной грудью.

Фьюри моргает.  
— Ты хочешь вернуться?

И, несмотря на весь прошлый год, на утомительные битвы с собой, на то, что он говорил Беккетт — и самому себе — что он больше никогда не станет Мстителем, ему довольно легко сейчас пожать плечами, кивнуть и ответить: — Ага.

Фьюри мгновение оценивающе разглядывает его, замирает и через несколько секунд кивает. И на этот раз уже брови Хилл — повернувшейся глянуть на Фьюри так, будто он внезапно сошел с ума — пытаются встретиться с волосами.

— Идет, — быстро произносит Ник. — Одобрено. Вступает в силу немедленно. Ты не против, Капитан?

— Нет, — отвечает тот, мгновенно расплываясь в гордой улыбке, а Клинт предпринимает титанические усилия, чтобы с независимым видом проигнорировать его. Так, у него еще здесь дела и он не может себе позволить растечься жизнерадостной лужицей у ног довольного им Капитана Америка. Черт побери этого Роджерса вместе с его дурацкой физиономией.

— А агентом ЩИТа я могу стать?

— Да.

— Является ли уровень допуска седьмого уровня достаточным для несения исключительной единоличной ответственности при осуществлении наблюдения за Зимним Солдатом?

Фьюри наклоняет голову.  
— Вообще-то, нет.

— Могу я как-то повысить уровень?

— Добро пожаловать на восьмой, Хоукай.

— Отлично, — улыбается он. — Эй, Бак, переехать не желаешь?

— Что?

Клинт пожимает плечами и оглядывается, надеясь на поддержку окружающих. Но вокруг тишина…

— Ну, я опять Мститель. И агент ЩИТа восьмого уровня, являющийся экспертом в наблюдении за экс-ассасинами. Так что, если ты переедешь, то следить за тобой буду я, а не камеры.

— Неужели… — начинает проявлять заинтересованность Баки.

— Ага, разве ты не тот самый агент ЩИТа, что в своё время изловил Черную Вдову? — вносит свою лепту Стив. Тони рядом с ним улыбается торжествующей улыбкой «да, мы делаем их!», которая настолько ослепительна, что Клинт удивляется, как это Фьюри с Хилл еще не угрожают ему расправой.

— О, и правда, я как-то подзабыл… — притворно удивляется Клинт и поворачивается к Баки, указывая на него пальцем. — Это значит, что с тобой будет проще простого.

— Ты не можешь спать с кем-то и утверждать, что это наблюдение, — встревает Хилл.

— Ну что ты, конечно, могу, — ухмыляется Бартон. — Это еще лучше. Надежнее. В моей постели он будет находиться процентов восемьдесят времени… Плёвая работа.

Баки фыркает.  
— Восемьдесят?

— Ладно, девяносто. Но ты будешь выполнять большую часть работы. Я не суперсолдат.

Фьюри, глядя больным взглядом, машет рукой, веля заткнуться.  
— Без подробностей, — громко говорит он. — Это может сработать. Формально условия СМБ соблюдены…

Хилл не выглядит впечатленной.  
— Мы сообщим Совету, что позволили Хоукаю, вернувшемуся на службу десять секунд назад, следить за Зимним Солдатом?

— Бывшим Зимним Солдатом, — синхронно произносят Баки со Стивом, и Тони начинает хохотать.

— Да, именно так, — кивает Ник. — Он не будет жить в башне, не будет рядом с Роджерсом, у него в шаговой доступности не будет оружия, кроме лука. И в СМБ думают, что Хоукай, та еще заноза в заднице, поэтому докапываться до него не станут.

Клинт хмурится.  
— Погоди, что?

— Тихо, — говорит Баки и переводит взгляд на Фьюри. — Так, обобщим. Он контролирует меня, а это значит, что вы сюда не лезете, правильно? Никаких камер и жучков. Я все равно найду, если вы попытаетесь…

— Ты соглашаешься на регулярное посещение ЩИТа, — добавляет Фьюри. — Раз в месяц. Постоянная связь. Никаких внезапных отлучек.

— Я, черт побери, поеду туда, куда пожелаю!

— Прежде чем уехать, предупреждаешь нас. За двадцать четыре часа. Если планируешь покинуть штат. И так на протяжении двенадцати месяцев.

Баки злобно щурится.  
— К руке я тебе все равно приблизиться не дам.

— Ты признаешь Старка единственным механиком, имеющим к ней доступ.

Баки возмущенно фыркает, Фьюри тяжело вздыхает.  
— Ей может потребоваться техническое обслуживание, а Тони Старк лучше всех подходит для этой работы и является тем, кому я доверяю охранять эту конфиденциальную информацию от людей, которых ни ты, ни я не захотели бы включить в круг доверенных лиц.

Баки смотрит на Старка, тот пожимает плечами.  
— Эй, я и раньше танцевал этот танец, Робокоп. Ты не единственный, у кого есть высокотехнологичная фигня, которую пытаются выкрасть. Я бы не поступил так с тобой.

Баки задумывается.  
— Броня?

— Броня.

— ЩИТ?

— Правительство.

— Мудаки.

— Мои слова! — восторженно орёт Тони и поворачивается к Стиву. — Вот видишь, он согласен…

— Дело не в том, что ты считаешь членов правительства мудаками, а в том, что ты высказал это сенатору в лицо.

Тони закатывает глаза.  
— Да что ты понимаешь… — тянет он и поворачивается к Барнсу. — Честное слово. Чтоб мне сдохнуть. Я никому и никогда не разглашу сведения, полученные в ходе работы с твоей рукой. Даже Стиву.

Брови Роджерса взлетают, но каким-то чудом он закрывает рот и не возражает. Баки усмехается и быстро кивает.

— Мне нужно это в письменном виде, — говорит он.

— По рукам, — соглашается Фьюри.

Баки делает шаг и протягивает ладонь. Ник встряхивает ее и отступает.  
— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Бартон, завтра девять утра явишься для оформления документов.

— Эй, что?

— Ты не сможешь получить восьмой уровень, не заполнив кучу бумаг, Хоукай. Считай это своим наказанием за то, что так надолго бросил Мстителей.

— Никто и не скучал, — бормочет Клинт, а Тони раздраженно вскидывает руки и разворачивается к Роджерсу.

— Он посетил достаточное количество сеансов психотерапии, чтобы мы могли сообщить ему, что все эти его «ах, я бедный, несчастный, никто меня не любит» — чушь собачья?

Стив хмыкает.  
— Думаю, да.

— Отлично. Хоукай, прими это и смирись. Нам тебя не хватало. Мы хотим, чтобы ты вернулся. Команда может работать без тебя, но не так хорошо и не так слаженно. И никто, кроме тебя, не приходит в такой восторг от моих шуток.

— Я только что сказал, что возвращаюсь!

— Ради меня, а не потому, что хочешь, — добавляет Баки, и Клинт впивается в него взглядом.

— Эй, ты на чьей стороне?!

Баки скептически смотрит на него.  
— На твоей, придурок.

— Никто из вас не является моим терапевтом, поэтому можете заткнуться, — обращается Бартон к комнате в целом. — Но теперь мне понятно, что без меня вам было довольно хреново.

— И это трагическая констатация факта о реальном положении вещей, — раздается голос от двери. Клинт оборачивается и видит, прислонившуюся к дверному косяку, Наташу, которая выглядит в высшей степени равнодушной.

— Нат!

— И где ты, черт возьми, шлялась? — возмущается Тони. — Поиск людей, которые не хотят быть найденными — твоя работа. Ты нужна нам.

— Нет, не нужна, — отвечает она, элегантно поводя плечом. — У вас был Клинт.

— Так. Всё. Я тут закончил. Знание, что судьба Мстителей находится в руках Хоукая, скрасит мне остаток жизни, — говорит Фьюри. У Хилл, стоящей рядом, дрожат губы, как будто она раздумывает, засмеяться или все же не стоит. Ник в последний раз обводит всех взглядом и с видом, по которому невозможно понять, доволен он или просто смирился с происходящим, направляется к двери.

— Девять утра, Бартон, — напоминает он и вместе с Хилл покидает помещение. Дверь за ними хлопает со странным, но долгожданным ощущением завершенности.

— Так, ладно. Теперь все в сборе? Залог ни за кого внести не надо? Нет? А выследить? Тоже нет? — нарушает тишину Тони. Стив смотрит на него и начинает смеяться. Широкие плечи трясутся, внушительная ладонь закрывает глаза.

— Господи, — шепчет Клинт. — Мы сломали Роджерса…

— Вы двое меня в гроб сведёте, — сквозь смех, говорит тот. — О, Боже, Клинт, можешь забирать его. С глаз долой.

— Ах, так! — оскорбляется Баки. — Ладно, пошел ты нахуй, дружище.

— Иди сюда, — говорит Стив и, подойдя к Барнсу, притягивает в суровые мужские объятья. Тот закатывает глаза, но тут же опускает подбородок ему на плечо и сжимает в ответ, потом хлопает по спине и отпускает.

— Итак. Хоукай вернулся, и все в ажуре? — произносит Наташа, подходя к холодильнику и доставая пиво.

— Хоукай вернулся, и мы достигли компромисса, — говорит Клинт. — И, конечно, на здоровье, Романофф. Пей моё пиво.

— Мне тоже захвати, Нат, — кричит Стив, и с размаху падает обратно на диван. Тот скрипит еще более зловеще, чем прежде. Скорее всего, не предназначен для прыжков буйных суперсолдат. — Бак, тебе теперь всё это нужно в письменном виде…

Баки умоляюще смотрит на Тони, и тот, кажется, понимает. Быстро садится рядом и закрывает рот Роджерса ладонью.

— Спасибо, — кивает Баки.

— Обращайся, — ухмыляясь, отвечает Старк, когда Стив отталкивает его руку. — Эй, позволишь взглянуть на большой палец?

Баки снисходит до того, чтобы неопределенно пожать плечами — эй, это не важно, это и так прогресс — и поворачивается к Клинту.  
— Итак, мы теперь живем вместе?

Клинт улыбается. Он просто не может не делать этого. Он снова Мститель, и у него есть Баки, и он, блядь, счастлив, черт побери.  
— Ты и так со мной жил.

— Мы жили со Старком.

— Ладно, хорошо. Теперь ты живешь со мной.

Баки смотрит на Наташу, которая садится рядом со Стивом и протягивает ему пиво. Тони с головой ушел в процесс нажимания кнопок на пульте от телевизора. Он настороженно смотрит на него, так как абсолютно не доверяет технологиям, которые не управляются голосом или не являются голограммами. Баки ждет, пока Наташа не усядется и не начнет говорить с Роджерсом, и только после этого подходит к Клинту еще ближе, становясь практически впритык.

— Спасибо, — шепчет он.

— За что? — удивляется тот.

— Что вытащил меня из этого дерьма, — отвечает Баки, и то, насколько откровенно звучит его голос, немного пугает. Но не критично. Клинт думает, что это вполне приемлемая доза страха. — За то, что подтолкнул. К хорошему. За то, что понимаешь. И ты не вернул мне жизнь, потому что это невозможно. Но дал шанс.

Клинт пожимает плечами и чувствует, как медленно начинает краснеть шея от счастья, захлестнувшего его от этой похвалы и благодарности. Счастья, которое сейчас так уютно угнездилось у него прямо за ребрами.

— Ерунда.

— Шутишь? — фыркает Баки. — Я знаю, сколько ты сделал. Я понимаю. И постараюсь сделать столько же для тебя.

— Не, — говорит Клинт, — просто не влипай в неприятности. Не сворачивай с пути. И… когда придет моя очередь, спаси в ответ мою задницу.

Баки улыбается и переплетает свои пальцы с его.  
— Договорились, — кивает он, и Клинт верит этому обещанию.

***

— Ну… Это вам.

Клинт, сидящий на спинке кресла, протягивает руку, берет у Беккетт бумаги, медленно выдыхает и начинает читать.  
— Как? Я закончил? Я свободен от ваших лап?

Беккетт откидывается на спинку кресла.  
— С глаз долой. Вы больше не моя проблема и вольны делать, что захотите.

— Нет, нет, вы не можете меня бросить. Это я должен вас бросать, — настаивает Клинт.

— Я подписала это. Значит, я — первая, — говорит Беккетт и улыбается. — Поздравляю, Хоукай.

— Да идите вы, — отвечает Клинт, теребя слуховой аппарат. — Вы будете скучать по мне.

— Ежесекундно, — отвечает она.

Клинт сурово смотрит на нее.  
— Ну, думаю, вы еще услышите обо мне от Стива.

Беккетт прищуривается.  
— На девяносто девять процентов уверена, что вы не должны этого знать.

— О, да ладно. Я агент ЩИТа восьмого уровня, я много знаю. И сплю с его лучшим другом, — усмехается Клинт. — И, кроме того, он же технически не пациент, верно? Неофициальные консультации?

— Не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть, — вздыхает Беккет. — Вы, Клинт Бартон, сущее наказание.

— Это да, — радостно говорит он, глядя на бумаги в руках. — Чуть-чуть плохих новостей и полная свобода.

— Не забывайте о своих целях, — напоминает Беккет.

— Честно рассказывать о том, что плохо себя чувствуешь; рассматривать себя частью команды; признать, что мне можно быть счастливым с Баки, — рапортует Клинт. — Проверьте и распишитесь.

— Отлично, — улыбается она. — Свободны.

Клинт хлопает в ладоши и спрыгивает с кресла. Складывает документы, запихивает в карман, останавливается и оборачивается.

— Эй, док?

Беккетт встает и смотрит на него.  
— Ммм?

— Теперь, когда я уже не пациент, — говорит Клинт и замолкает, чувствуя себя полным придурком. — Можем сходить куда-нибудь, выпить пива. Вы оказались совсем не дьявольской леди.

Беккетт широко улыбается и смотрит на него таким счастливым взглядом, которого он раньше никогда не видел.  
— О, Клинт, — смеется она. — Я бы с удовольствием. Но теперь вы не мой пациент, и ближайшие шесть недель я собираюсь провести со своей девушкой, абсолютно непрофессионально обсуждая вас.

— Ого, грубовато.

— Может быть, позже. Когда перевесит та часть меня, которая всё еще считает, что должна продолжать помогать вам.

Эх, Клинт сможет с этим жить…  
— Ага, ладно, — он пожимает плечами и смотрит в окно. — Спасибо.

— Не за что, — отвечает Беккет. — А теперь вон из моего кабинета. А я пойду домой и выпью несколько бутылок вина.

У Клинта слегка отвисает челюсть.  
— Я был не настолько плох! — возмущается он. — Я буду жаловаться. Вы непрофессиональны и предвзяты ко мне.

— Идёт. А я расскажу Фьюри о ваших планах без разрешения вывезти Баки в Айову.

— Конфиденциальность!

Беккетт абсолютно невинно смотрит ему в глаза.  
— Я обязана докладывать обо всем, что, по моему мнению, может расцениваться как угроза жизни людей. Боже, Зимний Солдат, резвящийся на бескрайних просторах сельской Айовы… Лично мне это видится достаточно тревожным.

Клинт прищуривается.  
— Вы не посмеете.

— А вы не рискнете жаловаться.

— Тупик, — ворчит Клинт и разворачивается к двери. — Ладно. Вы мне очень помогли, я ваш должник, и я забираю назад свое предложение по поводу пива, дьявольская дамочка.

— До свидания, Клинт, — сквозь смех, прощается Беккетт. Бартон машет ей и, не оглядываясь, уходит.


End file.
